


Merging RealiTeas

by Sharta



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Angst, Astral Projection, Badass Rey, Blood and Gore, Demon Kylo Ren, Dimension Travel, Eating Disorders, Exorcisms, F/M, Finn and Poe are cowboys, Finn and Poe are ghosts, Fluff, GhostAdventures vibes, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Nightmares, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Kylo Ren, Rating May Change, Religious Conflict, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Rey Needs A Hug, Slow Burn, Snoke Being a Dick, Soft Kylo Ren, Soulmates, Suicide Attempt, Vampire Armitage Hux, Witch Rey, they do the do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 57,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharta/pseuds/Sharta
Summary: Rey blinks, trying to force her consciousness away from this place, when a figure begins to form. A shadow looms over her, the strobe of the emergency light illuminating it's face. She swallows her fear, trying to calm her heartbeat racing in her ears."There you are."orRey is displaced from her dimension and must seek the help from something she'd much rather avoid: the monster that haunts her dreams.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Chewbacca/Maz Kanata, Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 15
Kudos: 46
Collections: Ijustfellintothissendhelp





	1. The Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> I needed more non-human Kylo so I wrote this garbage. Based a bit off my experiences with astral projection and spirituality. I dunno, I thought it was cool. I'll add more tags as we go, and trust me, this will get _spicy_. Feel free to ask me questions! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own shit.

Rey Kenobi learned patience at a young age. She lived by the idea that if she waited long enough, things would look up. She needed it in middle school, having to wait for the best opportunity to sneak food. Patience found her in high school during lectures from social workers and therapists. It kept her grounded during break ups and fallouts with friends. The one thing Rey did not have patience for was ghosts. Demons, poltergeists, spoops: they were the worst!

Rey first encountered an entity when she was scavenging scraps in the junkyard. She was maybe six at the time, forcing her tiny body through a gap between two rusted cars, when a ginger topped head rolled into her vision. Rey remembered screaming, and that no one believed her when she told them that the head screamed back. Since then, Rey spoke nothing of spirits, nor did she acknowledge them. Jumping from foster home to foster home, she picked up survival skills and street smarts. She ignored the shadows on the edge of her periphery and hid under her comforter if the voices chased her to bed. There were many sleepless nights Rey spent under her covers, listening to music to drown out the sounds of foster parents fighting while she worked on schoolwork or lost herself in a book.

During her senior year, Rey started working at a small shop on the edge of town and things started to change. The Tea Shop wasn't really a tea shop; it was a cottage style metaphysical shop and office for Maz Kanata, a small clairvoyant. Rey loved Maz; she was the mother figure she never had. The psychic had hired her and offered Rey the shop's attic space as a cheap apartment within hours of knowing her, calling it “fate". After working with her, Rey started to feel like the old witch was right.

It started with repeating numbers. Rey would find herself waking up at odd times to the air vibrating around her, pulling her towards something she was missing. The sense of longing would leave her lying sleepless for hours, only to wake up the next night to experience the same. Eventually, Rey accepted her late night routine, relying on tea to keep her on her feet and cheap concealer to cover the bags under her eyes. Napping became normal, and Rey felt okay enough to tell herself that she was fine.

Maz was not easily convinced. She had seen enough heartache in her lifetime to know when someone was struggling. The old psychic felt for the troubled girl, and offered to teach Rey to protect herself from the shadows that haunted her. 

Under Maz’ guidance, Rey was a natural when it came to magic. Energy moved in waves around her fingertips, and the feeling of oneness the universe gave her was more healing than any therapy she had been forced to attend. This practice, however, came with a cost: spirits became more persistent in trying to get her attention, even becoming aggressive if all else failed. Fortunately, Maz was more than understanding; the old psychic was well aware of the spirits in her town, and could even sense stronger entities miles away. Maz taught Rey ways to ward off the shadows and provided a place safe from negative energies. 

After a few years, Rey became more comfortable around other spirits. Yes, she still jumped when she rounded a corner and a melting face met her, but Maz had introduced her to the positive side of the spirit world. The Tea Shop was a host to a handful of wandering souls and guardians unseen to the common eye. Finn and Poe Dameron were a rowdy couple who died on the property back in the frontier days, accompanied by the lovely Rose Tico. The maid and gunslingers had met an unfortunate fate during a shootout against the local sheriff when The Tea Shop used to be part of the town’s saloon. The three spirits made fast friends with Rey once she moved into the attic, making her nights a lot less lonely. 

Maz had her own set of “friends on the other side". Most of the old witch's contacts stayed hidden to even Rey, but the massive, shaggy dog monster Maz keeps near her at all times was hard to miss even for the regular customers. Chewie was well know throughout town, believed to be the hound of a cursed Civil War veteran come to devour your soul. The truth was a little stranger. Chewbacca was alive, technically; he existed in another dimension, one where his kind could shift into a different form at will. His chosen form was his planet’s version of a dog, but to Rey, Chewie looked terrifying. To well trained eyes, Chewie stood well over five feet tall, towering over Maz with gums permanently pulled back to show off thick, shark like teeth. The teddy bear with teeth had the temperament of an old lab, and once Rey figured out that his grunts and gurgles were words and feelings, she found herself keeping the hound company while Maz kept her clients busy. 

This is where our story begins. Rey had spent her day keeping herself conscious with tea and her nose in an article, researching new ways to expand and strengthen her aura. Chewie was dozing under the bookshelves, having tired of her questions about Kashyyyk culture. Afternoon light filtered through the stained glass window, casting warm beams on the cushioned floors.

Rey scrunched her nose, rereading the last paragraph of her article. “Why would someone reference astral projection when explaining how to strengthen your aura’s shields?” 

“ _Astral projection can be dangerous, but accessing other planes can be useful._ ” Chewie grunted, not opening an eye. 

Rey frowned, knowing full well the dangers of crossing dimensions whilst unconscious. She had been plagued with nightmares the last few years, experiencing such realistic dreams that she was afraid she wouldn't wake up some nights. Sometimes she would relive the terrors of her childhood, forced to hear her mother scream, or flinch when Plutt would lift a fist. Other nights she was a soldier in battle, echoes of explosions and cries of terror ringing in her ears when she woke. Recently, though, she has had the same dream every night:

She drifts off until a thick ink-like substance invades her nostrils, forcing her consciousness forward. She gasped, coming to in a dark hospital hall, illuminated only by a blue, flickering emergency light. She was standing in the center of a detailed hospital hall, all dimly lit with an eerie green glow. Behind her was an infinite, black void. Rey blinks, trying to force her consciousness away from this place, when a figure begins to form. A shadow looms over her, the strobe of the emergency light illuminating it's face. She swallows her fear, trying to calm her heartbeat racing in her ears.

Merlot skin peeked out from under shoulder length black locks, soaked with what Rey hoped was rain. Dark, amber eyes gleamed at her with a ferocity she had never experienced. Rey felt _hunted_. The figure’s lips stretched upwards to reveal elongated fangs. A growl rumbled around her like thunder and Rey felt her breath catch in her throat. The light grew brighter to reveal two horns, neatly curved against the figure’s head. Rey took a step back as it took a step forward. The figure shifted like smoke, it's pupils narrowing to slits as it’s grin widened. 

“There you are.”

It echoed around her, a sense of twisted satisfaction swirling around the words. Her fear crescendoed, droving her mind back to her body and in the safety of the shop. She would wake up sweating, those words ringing in her ears. 

Rey shuddered at the memory and turned back to Chewie. “How do you do it safely?”

“ _At first, it helps to have a guide. That is how I met Maz. My love was looking for a guide, and I answered her call. Over time, you will understand how dimensions shift and tangle with others, and be able to roam safely_.” 

“What if I don't have a guide?” Rey huffed. Maz insisted Rey seek out a spiritual mentor, but Rey refused after an incident with a pesky deity and a handful of past life regressions. 

“ _Then you should hope you have a strong enough will to repel negativity. There is always something or someone out there stronger than you, pup_.” Chewie said, teeth glistening in the sunlight as he yawned. “ _Your past teaches you but does not define you_.”

Rey nodded. The only way she would find answers is to keep looking, and if Maz’s shop didn't have the answers she needed, Rey would need to find a different source. She stood up, about to go browse the bookshelves when a book came falling onto her head. “Shit!” Rey winced, bending over to pick up the book, when she felt a slight expression of amusement in the air around her. 

“I'll fight you!” She growled at thin air, puffing herself up so her energy flares around her. Nothing responded other than a soft breeze.

“Typical.” Rey said, turning her attention to the book in her hands. “That's odd.” She mumbled, not recognizing the title. It was an old edition, given the worn edges and shattered spine. From what Rey could tell, it was a script translated from Solomon's journals. She returned to her seat, interest peaked. 

The book had no title, and though its cover was worn, the golden hued pages remained in good condition. Solomon began by discussing the Sumerian mythology, but Rey wasn't interested. She kept skimming until she came across two pages: one depicting a large sigil, and the other a detailed description of a summoning ritual. It was simple enough, though a little risky. She had everything she needed at the shop, and if anything went wrong, Poe would be the first to let her know. Positive entities were great warning systems.

“Don't ya’ think it’s getting late, li'l lady?” 

Speak of the devil, Rey thought. “Hey, Poe. I was just about to come upstairs.” She turned, greeting the apparition with a dimpled smile. Poe stood a good head taller than Rey, all sun kissed skin and boyish teasing. His clothes may be a century out of date, but Rey knew if Poe was alive today, she'd have her hands full helping Finn beat back mobs of love-struck ladies.

Poe peered down at her, curious eyes hidden by the shadows cast by his hat. “You've been down here a while. Maz ‘n Chewie already closed up.”

“What?” Rey looked outside, a frown set on her lips. Dusk had fallen, the road littered in streetlight as night advanced. “Poe! You were supposed to keep me on schedule. I had so many chores to do today!” 

The cowboy grinned. “Rose and I finished ‘em for ya’. You seemed busy.” He nodded towards the book she was holding. “It seemed important.”

Rey sighed. She loved her friends, but they really needed to stop worrying about her. “Thank you, Poe. I'll help Rose with the garden later. She hates pulling weeds.” 

“No problem, li'l missy. You be safe tonight, ya’ hear?” Poe tipped his hat in his usual gunslinger fashion and sauntered off to most likely look for Finn.

Rey started her rounds, double checking the windows and doors and straightening up any leftover mess. It was just her once Maz left. Finn and Poe made themselves scarce after dark, claiming that it was too cold, but Rey knew that they just wanted time to themselves. The boys had been dating long before their deaths and loved to flaunt it. Rey was happy for them, but god, their public displays would forever be burned behind her eyelids. 

Rose was out visiting her sister and wouldn't be back until the next afternoon, so Rey had the house to herself. She made her way to the attic, her bare feet silently carrying her across the room. She opened her curtains, unveiling moonlight and illuminating her small studio. The attic wasn't anything special. Rey had a bed with a little nightstand that held her clothes, and a small desk in the corner of her room. She had a mini fridge and microwave to make it feel more like an apartment, but honestly, Rey was getting tired of showering at the gym. She didn’t have much, but it was hers. Rey kept her room minimalistic. She didn't even own a television, not wanting to touch her savings for something she wouldn't use. 

Instead, Rey used her time to meditate. She stood in the center of her room, soles of her feet digging into her yoga mat. Rey began with warming up her muscles, stretching into yoga forms to loosen the tension in her shoulders. After she felt like she could sit a while, Rey began lighting the circle of candles scattered on he floor. The moon would be full soon, and she needed someone to answer her questions. 

Rey finished the sigil just as the moon reached the zenith, dusting her hands off as she stood. She took a deep breath, feeling the energy shifting around her like a vacuum. With a low voice she began to chant, the words falling off her tongue with a whisper. 

_Through passion, I gain strength_.

Rey drew air into her lungs, holding it with the energy that accumulated with it. 

_Through strength, I gain power_.

With an exhale, Rey’s energy flooded into the sigil surrounding her.

_Through power, I gain victory_.

Rey breathed in again, this time a stronger force around her. The air buzzed and whined in her ears, light dancing behind her eyelids. 

_Through victory, my chains are broken_. 

Smoke began to fill her nose, though Rey couldn't remember lighting any incense. The room seemed to dim even though her eyes were closed, and Rey could almost sense another presence. 

_Knowledge will set me free_.

Rey felt herself lurch forward, nausea slamming into her from behind. With a groan, she slowly inhaled, pushing her awareness around her. A soft cedar scent hit her nose, forcing her eyes open. Rey jumped. She wasn't in her room. Inky silk hung from a high ceiling, walling in a large throne. Soft lighting hung from above, and a fireplace warmed the room, casting shadows against stone.

“I must have…” She winced, holding her temples as a high pitched ringing blocked out any other sound.

“Oh, a mistake was indeed made, little one.” A deep rumble moved through the room, carried by a sudden chill in the air. 

Rey froze, fear shocking her system into stillness. A shadow moved in the corner of her eye. She tried to move, to push herself forward, to flinch, but her limbs wouldn’t respond. 

“A rabbit that knows no danger stumbles into the den of a fox. A true parable, don't you think?” A growl echoed to her right. 

“I-I’m sorry. I was trying-" 

“Trying, and succeeding, to drop yourself at the throne of death, yes?” 

Rey felt the purr more than she heard it. He was close; this was her chance to escape. Rey gathered her energy and pushed against the force that held her with all her fury. She heard a slight intake of breath, and as she turned, she saw a shadow morph to her left. With her remaining strength, she swung at it.

A crimson hand gently gripped her wrist before it made contact, and the figure grumbled a warning. Rey looked up, blue eyes meeting molten gold orbs, and her mouth fell open. 

“You?!” Rey's face contorted into a snarl. It was the man from her dreams.


	2. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has a bad day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! It will take me a few days to get Chapter 3 up, but I will be posting regularly. I love feedback so feel free to drop a comment! If anyone has questions about witchy stuff or wants to know where to find the article Rey was reading, let me know! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Guys. I'm broke.

“You?!” Rey's face contorted into a snarl. It was the man from her dreams.

Rey's anger fueled her as she wrenched her hand free, limbs finally responding to her commands. She pushed herself back, putting space between her and her assailant. This was bad, she thought. The ritual was supposed to give her access to a library, an accumulation of knowledge that she should have been able to safely access. This was most definitely not a library, and the book said nothing of encountering a guardian. 

“I know what you are. A demon. A monster.” She hissed, holding her wrist where he had touched her.

“You recognize me, but I do not believe I've had the pleasure of meeting you, little one.” The figure moved, stepping fully into the light. 

Rey's breath caught in her throat. He looked different in her dream, more intimidating. Here, he seemed softer, more real. The figure was half dressed, only sporting pants and damp hair, the lighting casting soft shadows against his bare chest. Predatory slits were narrowed in her direction, the figure’s form coiled with tension, waiting for a reason to lash out.

“Where am I?” Blue orbs met gold, and Rey braced herself, hoping not to be attacked outright. She was the one trespassing, after all, and on a demon's territory no less. Rey had read all she could find on demons, wanting to be prepared if she ever encountered one. Most of what was out there was inaccurate, but Maz had enough resources to get Rey accurate information. Demons were said to be prideful creatures, taking easy offense and holding any who worked with them accountable. They were also known for being incredibly territorial, slaughtering anything that had the misfortune of stumbling onto their territory, and Rey prayed to whoever was listening that she wasn't that unlucky.

“My home.” She was answered with a soft grunt. 

Here lies Rey Kenobi, killed by failed ritual, Rey thought, fully accepting that she was fucked. Her eyes were drawn to the demon's hands, seemingly manicured claws curled defensively. She wondered if he would play with her first, or kill her quickly.

As if he heard her, golden eyes caught hers and the demon seemed to relax, tension leaving his shoulders, no longer considering her a threat. He kept his distance, giving her space, watching her as she looked around. “You will find no doors here, which brings me to wonder.” He paused, sizing her up. “How did you find yourself here?”

Rey frowned. No doors meant no easy escape. She wasn't even sure if she was really here. Her body could still be lying on her floor, waiting for her consciousness to return. “I'm not sure. I was trying to access the universal library, but something must have gone wrong with the ritual.” 

A deep, baritone laugh vibrated through the air around her, amusement replacing caution in the demon's eyes. “You are a long way from your destination, little one. Sit, I will send you home.” A chair was dragged towards Rey with a mere wave of his hand. 

“W-Wait!” Rey's mind raced, put on guard by the sudden fear that rushed through her. Demons weren't known to do things for free, but Rey didn't feel any negative energy around her other than her own panic. Surely he just wanted her to leave, but something in her didn't want to go. 

“Sit.” 

Rey's legs acted on their own, feet carrying her towards the chair. Once she was seated, he approached, standing just outside her field of vision. “Relax. I won't harm you.” The voice wrapped around her like a blanket, and gentle fingers came to rest on her temples. A gentle vibration danced on her skin, chasing away her spiraling thoughts. Rey breathed in relief, letting herself relax slightly. The scent of cedar and incense brushed her nose before disappearing, gone as quickly as it appeared. 

Suddenly, Rey's eyes snapped open, feeling as though she was pushed. Sunlight invaded her vision, blinding compared to the dark room she had gotten used to. Rey squinted. She was back in her room, alone, sitting cross-legged on her yoga mat. The candles surrounding her had burnt out, cold wax pooled on the hardwood floors. She looked at her clock. 

“Fuck!” Rey was late. She rushed around her room, quickly throwing on a pair of shorts and a sweatshirt. Rey paused in front of her mirror with a frown. She was small, body seeming to refuse to put on any weight no matter what she ate. Her skin was tan and freckled with too much time out in the sun. Rey threw her hair up into a bun and set to work on the puffy bags under her eyes. God, she looked like she hadn't slept in months. 

Once she looked somewhat presentable, Rey ran downstairs. Maz had already arrived, relaxing with a cup of tea at the checkout counter with Chewie at her feet. The Wookie preferred to stay in his secondary form, and Rey had only caught a glimpse once. 

Maz looked up with a knowing smile as Rey jogged up to her. “You're late.”

“I'm sorry, Maz. I got caught up in my morning meditation and lost track of time.” Rey said, giving Chewie his morning ear scratches. 

Maz waved her off with a huff. “Honey, I've told you hundreds of times to take your time in the mornings. This old shop has always been slow ‘til noon. I may be old, but I don't need your help wasting my time.” 

Maz watched as Rey began her morning ritual, making herself a cup of coffee and huddling her already small form in a corner before taking a sip. “I brought your favorite.” Maz waved a brown paper bag towards Rey with an encouraging smile. The psychic knew Rey had access to a mini fridge and a microwave, but also knew that the girl had a habit of forgetting to eat. Maz learned that Rey had an affinity towards baked goods, and ever since, made an effort to bring Rey something from the local bakery. 

Maz didn't think herself very sentimental, but she had seen Rey at her worst. She had found the girl when she was still in high school. Rey had taken shelter outside her shop during a storm, having only a worn bag stuffed with clothes and what few belongings she owned. Maz had ushered her inside and dried her off. Once the psychic learned that Rey was an orphan, now homeless as of turning eighteen, Maz found herself feeling parental. Rey had accepted her offer to live above the shop, and Maz had made sure Rey felt right at home. The two had gotten close over the years, finding a comfortable routine. 

Rey took the bag of goodies appreciatively; some days, Mitaka's blueberry muffins were the only thing she could stomach for breakfast. Years of meals being a privilege had made it difficult for Rey to eat regular meals, having trained her body to ignore the sharp hunger pangs. She hummed a “thank you" towards Maz and began scarfing down her breakfast, never able to kick her terrible table manners. 

By the time Rey finished her food, the Tea Shop was open and people began to trickle through the doors. Maz ran the counter unless she had an appointment, which left Rey to answer questions or find something specific. Rey was good at her job, having mentally catalogued the entire shop. Unlike Maz, Rey could always find what she was looking for. She never lost anything for long, even if it was misplaced; it seemed to just find it's way back to her. 

Rey usually enjoyed her work. It was quiet save the few disgruntled Christians who felt the need to occasionally stop by and tell them they were doing the Devil's work. If one thing could piss Rey off instantly, it was religious bigots. She had nothing against Christians, but the old ladies from the Catholic church in town made Rey feel like she lived in the Bible belt. 

Unfortunately, today was not her lucky day. Sometime around lunch, Rey was helping a cute couple find a certain book when she felt him. Snoke was the priest and ring leader of the local church, and generally, Rey's least favorite person. Anytime he was around, Rey's skin would begin to crawl, and that was never a good sign. The priest's aura was as grotesque as his appearance. The energy around him seemed to consume any positivity like a black hole would absorb light. Snoke had made it his goal to shut down Maz' shop, going as far as to get the county involved. Maz had always handled it, but Rey was protective of this place, and Snoke had made it clear that he wanted it destroyed. 

Rey's face fell when Snoke entered the shop in his usual suit. Maz had conveniently made herself scarce, leaving Rey to fend for herself. Snoke sneered down at her as she stepped behind the counter. “Can I help you find anything today?” Rey managed to put on a smile, putting effort into her best customer service voice. 

“No,” Snoke spat. “I am here, a messenger, sent by God to deliver it unto you heathens. This place is an abomination, a direct offense to His glory!”

Oh god, Rey thought. Here we go again. She could feel her patience pour out of her and she took a deep breath to steady herself. “Shouldn't you be protesting in front of Planned Parenthood?” Rey asked innocently, mentally high-fiving herself for coming up with a snappy comeback during an argument instead of kicking herself over a missed opportunity hours later. 

Snoke's face reddened with fury. “Witchcraft is a sin punished only by the eternal flames of Hell!” His eyes narrowed to slits and his voice dropped to a near whisper as he leaned closer, inches away from Rey's face. “You will all burn, every last one of you. I know who you are, _criminal_. Mark my words, Rey Kenobi, I will have this detriment to society obliterated from this town!” 

The color drained from Rey's face. She had been committed to juvie when she was still stealing to feed herself. One night, after a long week with little to eat, Rey had resorted to breaking into a local gas station. It wasn't the first time, and until she was caught, it wouldn’t be her last. She had made it out the door with an armful of food and pockets stuffed with cash before the cops showed up. The slums were hardly a forgiving place, and no pity was shown for something as common as a starving orphan. Years had passed, and Rey had grown used to being seen as a normal person rather than a criminal. For Snoke to have found out, he must have a powerful contact. 

Rey scowled. The bastard had made a clean escape after making his threat. “Maz, it's clear!” Rey called, moving to stand in the sunlight, feeling cold after the ordeal. Chewie bounded downstairs first, rushing at Rey with concerned rumbles, probably having been able to smell her stress from across the house. 

“ _Are you okay, pup?_ ” Chewie snuffed at her sleeve, grumbling loud enough for Rey to feel the vibration against her palm. 

Rey nodded, glancing around the empty store. Everyone had scattered once Snoke arrived, knowing they'd be called out during mass otherwise. The priest always managed to chase away customers, leaving Rey with nothing to do. 

“Rey, honey, you might as well go on your break. I don't think we'll have too many people come in after that,” Maz said with a knowing look, frowning as she took in Rey's pale face. “I have an appointment later this afternoon, but I'll be fine for a few hours.” 

Rey nodded. It would do her some good to get out for a little while to clear her head. “Alright, Maz. Call me if anything comes up.” She didn't wait for a response, adrenaline urging her to flee. She rushed out the door as her lungs tightened, pushing her legs to carry her.

Rey knew she was having a panic attack. She had struggled with them since she was little. Her breath would catch in her throat and her whole body would shake, unable to get enough oxygen. They would hit her the hardest at night, when she had nowhere to go. Her foster parents had put her on every medication they could to keep her from crying at night. Rey had stopped taking them the first chance she got, the pills having made her weak and tired when she took them. 

Lately, Rey found herself going on a walk whenever she felt a panic attack building. The town was small enough for her to walk through, and there were many nature trails that cut through the forests that carpeted the landscape. Rey’s town reminded her of those in ghost stories. The forests were haunted with missing persons cases, the trees looking like bones protruding from the earth. Shadows lurked in alleyways, chasing the children inside early. In any case, the town wasn't a stranger to the paranormal. 

Rey's feet carry her deep into the woods, a sense of peace washing over her once she was far enough away from the roads to hear the constant buzzing of traffic. She stayed out for a while, breathing the fresh air and listening to the whispers the wind carried, before slowly making her way back home. As she walked, collecting flowers as she went, Rey noticed something watching her. She would have know if it was malicious, but Rey only felt curiosity. She looked around, trying to decipher where her stalker was, when the feeling vanished. 

Rey's nose scrunched in confusion. She pondered the sudden absence as she walked. If it was a human, she would have felt the presence gradually fade away, but this abruptly disappeared as if it hadn't existed at all. Rey landed on the conclusion that she was being watched by a spirit consumed by the woods, probably just having been curious in passing.

Flowers were stuck in Rey's bun by the time her feet hit concrete, and her pace quickened as she grew closer to her destination. Things had calmed down at the shop when Rey returned. Maz went to the back room to prepare for her appointment, leaving Rey to man the shop for the rest of the afternoon. 

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly. Rey was smudging the shop by the time the sun dimmed, grumbling when she felt resistance near the bookshelves. She was just about to whip out some elder when Maz approached. 

“I'm closing up and getting out of here. I'm ready for my day off,” Maz huffed, brushing her hands off on her pants. 

Rey frowned. She had forgotten that the shop would be closed tomorrow. “This week flew by so fast.”

“Oh, I know your mind has just been elsewhere,” Maz had a knowing look and winked in Rey's direction as she locked the doors. 

Rey flushed. “I've been researching. I might have made a mistake and…” Rey sighed, holding the back of her neck in attempts to cool her skin. Maz waited patiently for the girl to collect her words. “I astral projected. It wasn't like how you described, though. It felt so real.” 

Maz took her words in, rolling them over in her mind for a moment before speaking. “What did you see? In detail!” 

Rey took a deep breath before telling Maz everything that had happened, fidgeting the whole time. Maz just looked smug, like she knew something Rey didn't. It made her feel small, like she was a kid digging through dumpsters again. “What?” She snapped, pouting and staring at her shoes like the child she felt like. 

“Come. It's time for your reading.” Maz took Rey's hand and pulled under tapestries that hid the back room. 

“What?! Now? Why?” Rey protested, confused and suddenly concerned. She hated change, and this whole situation smelled like change was on the horizon. 

Maz, completely unfazed, gave Rey a look as she sat her down. “Hush. Sit still.” The psychic came to sit across from her. Between them was a round table adorned with a cloth and crystal sphere. Rey squinted, attempting to see something reflect back, but only saw an inky abyss. 

Maz began moving, but Rey’s attention was elsewhere. Her vision had narrowed, focusing on pin pricks of light warping and pulsing in the background. It felt like Rey breathed and an hour had passed. She faintly became aware of a voice pestering her consciousness, and all at once her vision refocused. It was a sudden wash of light, color and sound, and it left Rey unsteady. Even seated, she felt her body tip over, and her hands reached out to catch herself. 

“What was that?” She found herself breathless, her fingers shaking even as they gripped the table for balance. 

“My dear, you are a rare case. I am not sure I can help you,” Maz said with a finality Rey hadn't heard from the psychic. 

“Maz?” Her voice wavered. She needed answers, or at least direction on where to find them. 

Maz sighed, a heavy sound, as she leaned back in her chair. “You are split between dimensions. Wherever you went last night, you were actually there, in your physical body. Whatever this is, it's going to get worse until you figure out how to control it. I suspect by tomorrow you'll start hopping dimensions at random.”

Rey's jaw dropped, the air seeming to have left her lungs. “Wait, how is that even possible?” 

“The ritual you did opened a doorway. You're stronger than you think, Rey, and whatever was on the other side of the door feels like something you were supposed to find. Have faith that the universe has your best interest in mind.” Maz placed a gentle hand on Rey's, hoping to be comforting. 

Rey flinched. She was supposed to find _him_ , the monster that hunted her in her dreams? Maz patted her hand and muttered something about everything working out in the end, but Rey barely heard her over the sound of her own heart racing in her ears. Rey pressed her nails into her palm, the bite of pain giving her a bit of focus. She barely noticed Maz and Chewie pack up and leave, nor was she aware of herself as she made her way upstairs. 

Rey curled up under her blanket, a patched quilt made of random pieces of fabric, trying to process all that had happened. She had taken off her pants, leaving her legs bare against the cool sheets. Her mind was unhelpful, staying silent on the matter, even as her emotions raged around her. After a few moments of steadying her breathing, Rey felt as if she was almost able to drift off into a nap.

* * *

White hot pain burst behind Rey's eyes. Light, bright and searing, forced her eyelids shut. She could see colors streak behind her like shooting stars even from the darkness of her closed eyes. A high pitched tone cut the air, and Rey brought up her arms to shield her face. She whimpered, curling in on herself as the heat enveloped her, when, as quickly as it started, it stopped.

Rey winced, her head throbbing as she pushed herself up. She cracked her eyes open, breathing a sigh of relief when light didn't burn her eyes. She brought her hand up to her face, her awareness drawn to the odd wetness under her nose. She wiped her face and sucked in a breath. The back of her hand was stained red. Rey looked around. She could barely see, but she could tell he was there, watching her. The hair on the back of her neck stood to attention, and Rey's breath quickened. He was close. 

“You're bleeding.” That low baritone wrapped around her like a caress, and Rey's mouth went dry. Her fingers trembled as she quickly hid her hands behind her back and stumbled to her feet, looking around to try and locate the source. Her foot caught on something hard, and Rey lurched backwards. 

Rey expected a rough collision with the floor, but gravity's pull was abruptly halted by a solid, warm wall. Rey let out a little ‘oof' on impact, fingers gripping at the iron beams that held her up. 

“Hey, easy.” A grumble, like a mother scolding a pup. 

Rey squirmed as she was placed on a soft surface. She felt vulnerable, not being able to see much around her as she was being manhandled. She felt her heart rate spike as her breath thickened. She couldn't see. Memories flashed in her mind, loud compared to her racing thoughts. Tally marks carved into thick copper walls, blood on her hands, _her fault_. 

Rey flinched as something warm was wrapped around her. Dim lights had been turned on, allowing her to look around at the open room. “I won't hurt you, little one. You're safe here.” It sounded like a purr a big cat would make. 

“What's your name?” She asked, voice small and watery even to her ears, her fingers finding the edges of the heavy furs he had draped over her. 

“Kylo.” A hand gently dabbed at her blood smeared face with a warm washcloth, and Rey allowed herself to steal a glance.

He was focused on his task, face serious as he worked. He wore a suit today, though it looked as if she had just caught him returning from work. His tie was loose and draped over his shoulders, sleeves haphazardly rolled up, and his hair was nearly falling out of its bun. His skin was a deep wine red, but in the light, Rey could make out darker spots she assumed were freckles and moles. 

Rey watched as he checked her over, eyes calculating but soft as his tail swayed anxiously in the air around him. Wait, a _tail_? Rey did a double take. The limb in question was most definitely attached to the demon's neatly sculpted behind. It looked much like a lion's tail, long and slender with a tuft of dark fur at the end. Rey found herself mesmerized by the feline movements, briefly distracted from the pounding in her skull.

The demon's, no, Kylo's, lips curved up just slightly, and Rey knew she had been caught staring. Rey felt her face heat with embarrassment and she pulled her eyes away, looking down at her shaking hands. She jumped as a clawed finger caught her chin, forcing her eyes to meet burning golden orbs. Rey stopped breathing, caught in a predator’s gaze. She couldn't help but notice how small she was next to him. She felt like he was telling the truth, that she was safe here, but she was also aware that she wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight in her current state.

Kylo's thumb gently brushed her cheek. “You used too much energy to get here. Your body is not used to the strain.” He paused, noticing Rey's unfocused stare. “You need to eat.”

“No, I didn't mean to come here.” Rey pulled away, shaking her head to get a handle on her thoughts. 

“Interesting,” Kylo hummed, pondering the new information. “Nevertheless, you still need to eat. Rest, I will make you something.”

Rey caught his arm as he stood, suddenly steady. “I need to get back home so I can figure out why this is happening.” Rey was scared. She was at the mercy of the universe right now. At any moment, she could be dragged somewhere else, somewhere unfamiliar. Rey could hear her breaths come out in ragged gasps. It had hurt; would it kill her? 

As she struggled with her thoughts, Rey felt a shift in the air and the anxious energy around her relent with a sigh. It was, well, calming, if she could put it simply. The feeling wasn't simple, however. Jolts of electricity shot through her limbs as the air cooled around her. It was both invigorating and relaxing. Rey felt her thoughts still as she relaxed, and she almost allowed herself a sigh of relief.

“Are you using some kind of demon magic on me?” Rey asked, trying to shake the feeling. 

There was some rustling in what Rey assumed was the kitchen. “In a way.” More rustling. “Do you drink tea?” 

“Yes.” Rey played with the fur throw she was hiding under, uncomfortable. She rarely found herself in someone else's company. Rey had made her way through life alone. She had learned that, with her, romantic ventures didn't last long; most partners shied from the scars that marred her body and mind, a permanent mark left behind by her past. Rey pulled her makeshift blanket further around her, covering her bare thighs, suddenly hyperaware of the raised patterns on her skin. 

Kylo approached with care, purposefully making noise as he took a seat on the cushion across from her. Rey peeked at him through her eyelashes, still hesitant to make eye contact. He held two mugs of tea in his hands, holding one shaped like a moose head out to her. A small smile found its place on Rey's lips, unable to help herself at the sight of the cross eyes ungulate. 

“Thank you.” Rey hummed into her cup, enjoying the flowery scent the tea carried.

“Here. Please, eat?” A tray of meats and cheeses was placed on Rey's lap, and Rey noticed that what she originally thought were clawed fingers were more accurately well manicured nails, the natural point filed to what Rey assumed was a more manageable sharpness. 

“Where did this all come from. Is ‘HellMart’ more than a figure of speech?” Rey asked, her taste bud’s overloaded with savory flavors. 

Kylo rumbled, a noise Rey assumed was similar to a chuckle, as he watched her bad eating habits. “I can acquire anything I wish, but you're dining on a gift. An offering.”

“An offering? You still follow the old laws?” Rey was excited, testing to see if he would answer questions about his culture.

Kylo regarded her for a moment, eyes narrowed to slits as he took in her small form. Rey watched his tail as it swished. For once, she wondered what someone else was thinking. “Alright. Most of us keep to the old laws and accept offerings instead of souls. There are a few who feel the need to take what is wrongfully given, and fewer who demand it. Me? I never make deals, but I can't turn away good food.”

Rey buzzed, mouth open to ask hundreds of other questions, but a gentle force quieted her. Kylo took Rey’s empty tray from her hands, fingertips lingering just long enough for Rey to notice. It sent a shiver down her spine. 

“Don't be afraid. I feel it too.” His voice was like the honey on her tongue. Rey felt that hole deep within herself that screamed of loneliness reach. She snuffed the feeling as quickly as it came on.

* * *

Rey's arm swung over to turn off the alarm blaring in her ears. She had thrown her quilt off in her sleep. Rey felt that hole deep within herself that screamed of loneliness _reach_. She looked down, realizing she was still wrapped in the furs Kylo had wrapped her in. She snuffed her emotions as quickly as they came on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psst. Hey you. I'm watching you o - o


	3. The Horror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo has more screen time. Rey comes to terms with needing help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is doing okay. Be safe out there.

Rey groaned, rubbing her burning eyes. Sunlight peaked through her closed curtains. She breathed deeply, inhaling the soft scent of cedar and incense. It chased her when she woke, following her back with the blanket he gave her. 

She stood with a stretch, popping a few joints as she did. Rey couldn't help but feel a little happy. Her migraine was rather mild this morning, and she woke with the feeling of a full belly. She couldn't help but think about Kylo as she showered, reciting questions she didn't have time to ask him last they spoke. Rey aggressively brushed her hair only a few moments later, silently berating herself for even bothering to think about a demon.

“It smells like a man in here.” 

“Oh my god! Rose, you scared the crap out of me!” Rey jumped, rewrapping her already tightly wrapped towel. 

Rose was almost transparent to the eye, her shy personality having carried over in death. “I wanted to see if you would help with the garden today, but now I'm more curious about who you've been sneaking around,” Rey could just make out a smirk on her features.

Rey flushed, shrugging on a most likely dirty pair of pants as she stumbled around her room. “I used a new incense.”

“Uh-huh, and that's why you're turning as pink as my tulips. Alright, I have other ways of finding out.” Rose watched Rey as she tossed a questionable pile of her clothes around, eventually pulling out an old t-shirt. “Is that even clean?”

Rey winced and turned to look at her friend. “We're gardening! I’m going to get dirty anyway.”

Rose gave Rey a look one would give a misbehaving child, and Rey contemplated crawling back into bed. She didn’t even have time for tea, dragged outside and buried under piles of weeds and dirt before she could continue protesting. After some bickering with Rose, Rey set up the shop's speaker and played some quiet lofi. 

“Our tomatoes keep falling over. There's got to be a better way of doing this.” Rey gently lifted one of the offenders and rearranged the plant back into place. 

“We just need to add more support beams. It's an easy fix, don’t worry.” Rose had more of a green thumb than she did, and Rey enjoyed learning gardening tips from older times.

It didn’t take long for the two girls to finish their work. They worked well together, Rey having helped Rose with big projects on many occasions. Rose was deep into a story about her sister's escapades, when Finn materialized next to them. 

“Hey, so, me ‘nd Poe are hangin' out with Paige and her group later tonight. She wanted to know if you're coming.” He rubbed the back of his neck a bit bashfully as he spoke to Rose. Finn was always the shyest of the two boys, finding it hard to talk to ladies compared to his well-loved counterpart. 

Rose didn't seem to mind at all, looking quite smitten when she answered. “I'd love to tag along. I had forgotten Paige was throwing a party this week.” 

Rey squinted, studying the two closely. Her friends have been getting real chummy lately. One might even say they had been flirting. Rey usually stayed out of their romantic adventures, but this time, she was curious. Besides, it affected her entire friend group; she had a right to be nosey. 

The trio said their goodbyes, Rose wanting to get ready with the boys before they went to Paige’s. Rey planned to interrogate her friends about their developing relationship, but for now, it was her day off. She started with her dirty laundry, figuring that it was the most urgent out of her chores. 

Rey was halfway through aggressively sweeping her room when she felt an odd sensation crawl across her skin, starting in between her shoulder blades and expanding through her limbs. Her face fell, confused and the pins and needles feeling. Rey glanced outside to see that it was still daylight, soft afternoon light filtering through her shades. 

Rey blinked. Her reality changed in an instant. When she opened her eyes, the air seemed to leave her lungs. Far-flung stars twinkle in the distance, laughing as she was crushed by the void of space. Fear gripped Rey, it’s fingers an iron brand around her ribs, _squeezing_. She was suspended, floating with no land to ground her. Her immediate surroundings were barren, holding no life or planets. She was alone, or so she thought. 

In a rush, a tangled mass of indescribable shape assaulted her vision. The mass writhed, it wailed without sound, but Rey had no room to shiver or turn away, nor could she draw in enough breath to scream. Tendrils, part of the mass, thick and dripping, danced near her. Rey could hear a grotesque sucking near her ear, and her stomach roiled when she witnessed a mouth, thick with saliva, gape open in the corner of her eye. 

The creature spoke, the words indecipherable and grating. Sounds, warbling groans and gasps, like a rotten stench twisting her stomach, emerged from the viscous tendrils. The eyes, the size of planetary bodies, gaping and transparent, pinned Rey's wandering attention. Rey watched as veins moved like writhing snakes, the creature consuming the sight of her. No, the sight of everything she had seen. 

Cosmic horror consumed her. She could feel the thing pry into her mind, unrelenting as it absorbed everything she had to offer. Tears slipped through Rey's lashes, feeling miniscule against this all-encompassing mass. If she could cry out, she would, but even her energy was bound by the crushing force radiating from this horror. In her panic, Rey reached with everything left within her, grasping, pleading with anyone who could hear. All that escaped her was a whimper, but somewhere, Rey felt an answer. The mass, this _horror_ , seemed to sense it as well. It tightened it's grip, the guttural roar its mouths produced vibrating space itself. 

There was a pop, and Rey was thrown, lights blurring around her before her body made contact with something hard. Her lungs worked overtime, drawing in gulps of air. Rey choked, bracing herself with her forearm to keep herself from collapsing. 

“I'm going to lift you up now, alright?”

The voice made her jump, and strong arms scooped her up to place her on something soft. Rey pulled her legs to her chest and weakly tugged at the fur near her feet. The blanket was tucked around her before she could reach it, and Rey finally allowed herself to breathe a sigh of relief. Her response was met with a gentle rumble, much like a cat's purr. Rey opened her eyes, catching a blurry glimpse of warm, ruby toned skin. 

“Kylo?” Her question sounded cracked and gravely even to her own ears. A chill worked it’s way down Rey's spine, and she wrapped the fur around her more tightly. A bottle was placed into her hands, and Rey downed the water left in the container. 

“What happened?” 

Rey winced. “I saw-I can't describe it.” What she saw was impossible to put into words. She felt like she was being driven mad by the very memory of it. 

Fingers brushed through her hair, claws slightly snagging on the soft strands, and she felt something brush against her thoughts. Rey immediately thought to throw her mental shields against the caress, but instead, she opened herself to it. 

“A cosmic horror, possibly an Old One, seemed to have noticed you. You were lucky I responded in time. You would have gone mad if you had been left much longer.” The hand playing with her hair withdrew, and Rey risked opening her eyes. 

Golden eyes, like the painted halos Rey studied in her classic art classes, watched her, filled with concern. Rey felt something flutter in her stomach, urging her to sit up quickly to disrupt the emotion. Her eyes had adjusted to the light, allowing her to look around. She was back in her room above The Tea Shop, the broom she was using earlier abandoned on the floor. 

“How did you get here?” Rey rubbed her head. It felt fuzzy, and she couldn't quite reach her thoughts.

“You'll feel strange for a little while. Don't try to move too much.” Rey's wriggling legs stilled under her cover at the baritone command , and she caught a hint of a smile before he turned away. 

“Do you at least want your blanket back?” Rey didn’t feel comfortable owing anyone, let alone a demon, so no matter how soft a blanket was, she was at least going to try to give it back. Something like this was expensive and well loved, a gift not given lightly. 

“Keep it. It suites you.” It came to her like a whisper, and Rey realized he had already faded away. She cursed him as he left, unaware as she held the gift close to her.

* * *

Hours had passed during Rey's incident. The moon was low in the sky by the time she had gained enough energy to move. She had been gone for three hours, though it hardly felt like minutes to her. Rey tried to catalog her experience in a notebook, but only managed a brief description and a rough sketch of what she had seen. 

Her days off hadn't always been this lonely. Usually, they were spent playing strip poker or poltergeist hunting with her friends, but recently, Rey had felt them withdrawing. She blamed it on the three growing closer, but Rey worried that it had to do with her. Instead of facing them, Rey had been running from her fears and thoughts by keeping busy when she was alone. 

Scattered sketches and smeared ink paintings littered Rey's desk. When she wasn’t working, she found herself breaking pens open so she could paint on old Bibles. They were practically given out at ever corner, and Rey found it an interesting medium to record the things she had seen. 

Her feet hit cold, rough wood floor, and Rey shivered, bringing the fur along with her as she moved to her desk. Rey sat, legs splayed awkwardly in her chair, and began sketching what she had seen, attempting to at least get a rough image down on paper. She worked through the night on the page in between scrubbing her clothes, and was already dressed before the sun had risen. 

Rey was already on her fourth cup of tea when Maz arrived, having downed the first two cups with some of the older witch's migraine powder. She had been working on binding herbs to make smudge sticks when Maz asked if she wanted to eat with her. The two had a quiet breakfast, allowing Rey some more time to relax and collect herself before she was faced with customers. 

She found herself zoning out when she went back to work. Their stock had run oddly low on the shop's herbal selection, so after her break, Rey found herself surrounded by jars, herbs, and packaging items. She found a steady rhythm in her work, so her thoughts began to wander quickly. 

Rey thought about all that had happened the past few days. Maz hadn't offered much information, and their conversation left Rey with more questions than answers. Yesterday, she had gone somewhere new, which meant at any point in time she could be thrown in a dangerous situation she didn’t know how to handle. Rey thought about asking her friends, but knew they'd be uncomfortable with what she was doing. 

That left, though Rey hated to think about it, Kylo. He had been somewhat forthcoming about what was happening to her, at least more than Maz had disclosed, and he didn’t seem to want to hurt her. If he did try to bully her into some form of agreement, Rey figured that she was smart enough to weasel her way out of it. Now all she needed to know was how to contact him. 

It was a slow morning up front, and Maz had booked today full of appointments, leaving Rey alone. Abandoning a mess of herbs and tools behind her, Rey wandered around the shop's library, looking for anything on how to send a message to, well, Hell. It only took Rey a few moments to find what she was looking for. 

It was a simple ritual, and she already had what she needed in the shop. It worked a lot like sending a letter. She gathered her items and set up to start writing. Rey prided herself on good handwriting, and was confident in her lengthy message fit neatly onto a bright green post-it note. She signed it and dipped the note in the oil the ritual had listed, before setting it aflame. 

The note vanished instantly and without heat. Rey blinked and turned back to her work table. She was surprised at what had happened, but was more than willing to shrug it off and go about her day. Rey was just about to mentally catalogue the ritual a failure when her hand brushed something. She looked down at a small, orange post-it note. Written in big, bold letters was one sentence: _Your writing is too small to read_. 

Rey's eyes narrowed, and she felt something bubble up within her before she could snuff it out. Looking back, it would have saved her some embarrassment, but Rey couldn't help to take the bait. She had written out her message over a series of eight notes, all embellished with bubble letters and hearts, before she put too much thought into it.

_Dear Kylo,  
Has any one told you that you're the worst? Well, you are. I wrote to ask you if you would teach me how to survive what I'm going through. I still don’t really know what's going on. I know your kind is hesitant to give out information, but I was told this would keep happening, and I don't know what to do.   
Rey_

She sent off her messages in order, grumbling about butt-headed men as each note vanished in the flames. A small cough startled her, and Rey looked down to see a young girl, maybe eight, staring up at her with big brown eyes. Rey's face turned red, wondering how much of her tirade the girl had witnessed. 

“Um, would you like a flower?” Rey hoped to distract the little girl with a fully bloomed twig of lavender, and thought she succeeded when pigtails bobbed happily and a small hand reached to take their trophy. 

“What were you doing?” 

“I was writing out my bad thoughts, and then I made them go away.” Rey tugged at her bun, feeling fidgety. She noticed the orange sticky note out of the corner of her eye, but needed to take care of the guests in the shop before she could respond. The girl seemed to accept her answer and wandered off to find her mom, who was, in fact, only window shopping. 

Rey allowed herself to become distracted with cleaning the shop, deciding to ignore Kylo's message sitting on her work table. Instead, she cleaned around it. She found herself reorganizing and stocking the whole shop, letting hours slip by as she worked.

Rey found her way back to the orange square after her walk during lunch, finally brave enough to face his answer. She played with the edges, fingers shaking; it was folded this time, the paper slightly crinkled. It was another short sentence, leaving Rey frustrated. 

_I'll find you at night.  
Kylo_

* * *

Kylo had managed to get under Rey's skin with one sentence, and she hated him for it. The rest of her day, her thoughts were consumed with his note. A few years ago, she had thought she had found a mentor in a deity who had reached out to her. She had felt honored, and was enthusiastic with getting anything he asked of her. It ended poorly, and ever since, Rey had told Maz she wouldn't seek out any other teacher.

Now, she desperately needed one, and Kylo was in a position to decline her offer. Rey was sure she couldn’t trust him, but felt like if she had a plan, ways to make any fallout work in her favor, she could come out on top this time around. She spent the rest of her day pouring over any literature she could find depicting the behaviors of demons, looking for weaknesses, loopholes, and spells to defend herself.

If Maz and Chewie noticed she was more focused than normal, they chose to ignore it. The two kept to themselves after Maz finished with her appointments, Maz looking over the books and Chewie napping at her feet. Maz didn’t take long to decide to close early, locking up around dusk, complaining about hip pain and leaving before Rey had too much time to protest.

It was quiet. Rose and the boys were still gone, and the shop’s usual creaks and groans seemed more ominous to Rey's isolated ears. Whispers seemed to call out to her from beyond the safety of the shop's walls, but she knew not to answer them. Instead, Rey let her feet carry her upstairs. She didn't have enough time to jog to the gym for a shower, so she decided to save that for the morning and change to pajamas. 

Her bunny jammies, accompanied with matching slippers, were one of Rey's favorite guilty pleasures she allowed herself. She saved them for days when she felt more down than usual and needed a little something to please her inner child. Once she was bundled, Rey found herself drawn to her desk.

Rey was sketching when it happened. She felt her focus sharpen as a buzzing split the air. Rey had enough time to grip her desk with one hand before she was pulled through the fabric of the universe. It was more violent this time, abrupt. Strobing colors spiraled around her, making her dizzy as reality shifted. 

The colors seemed to breathe, and it stopped. The lights were gone, and it was dim. She was sitting on a cushion, low to the ground next to a table. Tea was set in front of her, steaming as if just poured. 

“I picked a different tea this time.” He was watching her as he drank out of his own cup. 

Rey closed her eyes, letting his voice wash over her, feeling a similar peace the ocean gave her. Every time he spoke she felt something way too close to hope bubble in her chest, and each time it took effort for her to lock the feeling away.

She swallowed her nerves with a sip of tea. This time, it was spicy. There was an earthy tone to the aftertaste, complemented with a smooth honey. She stole a glance of Kylo as she savored her tea. 

He was dressed in his usual well tailored suit. Today, His hair was wrapped up in a neatly wound bun, and it looked like he had lined his face in temporary tattoos, much like the Egyptians had. She couldn’t help but note the long lashes casting shadows on his face. 

“I wanted to talk about your offer. I will accept, under one condition.” It was a purr, formed to calm her, but Rey tensed.

“Conditions? What conditions?” Her back was tense, and she instinctively crossed her arms to form a physical boundary. 

“Hey, easy, little rabbit. We can discuss it, okay?” He was ready for her reaction, his tone relaxed and movements slow as he reached for her, lightly tugging at one of the bunny ears on the hood of her onesie before pulling back.

Rey would have choked on her tea if she had taken a sip a second sooner, because all the air left her lungs in one big rush. When she was able to inhale, a rush of scents brushed her nose: warm and earthy, like a forest fire. She had to be confident and firm, so she gathered her voice. “I’m listening.”

“All I need is a sure way to reach you, just in case you go somewhere and get stuck.” 

Rey hesitated. “That sounds…too reasonable.”

“It's just a safety precaution. It would just allow me to come to your location.” Rey felt like she could read him. He seemed naturally open, and right now he was being sincere. 

“Um, okay. I suppose that's fine.” She picked at the sides of her fingers, uncomfortable with how he stayed focused on her, always feeling the weight of his gaze when he was around. 

There was a rumble near her, followed by a warm tingle across her skin. “Very well, I accept.”

“Wait, that's it? What are you getting out of this? Wait!” Rey reached out to grip his hand, afraid he would suddenly vanish and be alone in her room again, or worse, somewhere strange and with something that meant to hurt her.

“You're afraid.” Rey froze, her grip loosening, at his words. “Why?” As he spoke, his hand came to cover hers, his touch gentle but enough to send chills racing down her arm.

“I-I can't.” She shook her head, nearly pulling away.

He looked at her, as if he could see more in her than she could. Rey squirmed, uncomfortable at the scrutiny. His eyes were piercing, not only that they were bright amber but that they were solely focused on her.

“I won’t be going anywhere. Not this time.” He let go of her hand, standing. “I’m going to get you something to eat. You can shower after and we'll talk. I'll release the spell after you get some rest.” 

Rey recoiled, mental walls slamming up quickly. She stood as well, mimicking him, though, this close, she could see how small she was compared to him. He was a mountain, a predator, and she really did feel like a bunny next to a wolf when she was standing next to him. 

“Wait, I don’t know what you think you know about me, but I'm doing just fine by myself.” She needed to keep him at a distance. This was dangerous; _he_ was dangerous.

Kylo sized her up as his tail, previously neatly coiled, swayed in the air behind him. It seemed to be a decent gauge of his mood, and Rey's eyes were always drawn to it. Rey caught his smirk, and she knew he was aware of her eyes on him.

“I won't force you.” It was gentle, again, and Rey hated how it made her want to curl up next to him, to allow him to hold her. 

She let the words calm her. She returned to her seat to sip her tea, letting Kylo do as he pleased. He came back with a bowl of something warm. Stew, she thought. Bread was split between them and Rey relaxed, feeling a little more normal with a meal in front of her. She chowed down, unable to help herself. 

She had to give it to him, he was a good cook. He supplied her another bowl, and she curled up around a second mug of tea once she couldn't eat anymore. Rey was content, sleepy, wrapped in her chair, so when Kylo approached and offered his hand, she grumbled. 

“Come on. If you’re not going to shower, let’s get you into bed.” He reached for her arm slowly, letting her see his movements. He guided her to what she assumed was his bed, and she hesitated. “You need rest. I'll answer your questions when you can keep your eyes open.”

“I can keep my eyes open!” She protested even though her own eyes slipped closed. There was a soft chuckle behind her, and she was nudged into bed. Blankets were wrapped around her before she could fight anymore. 

The room was nice and cool, a perfect contrast with the warm blankets. A hand carded through her hair, combing out the little tangles. A grumble escaped her throat. She had so many questions left unanswered, but she was drifting off before she could start to ask.

* * *

Rey woke to sunlight drifting through her window. She sat up quickly and looked around. Everything was normal. Kylo had brushed her off again, but he had at least agreed to help. She felt well rested, at least. With a yawn and a big stretch, she stood up to start her morning routine, unaware of the yellow eyes watching her from the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for responding to this fic. It means a lot :)


	4. Untold Depths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May the odds forever be in your favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trash. This is trash. It's all trash, but we can ducktape a banana peel to a wall and call it modern art so...

Rey ran to the local gym every few days to not only get a decent workout, but also to shower. She had a decent bath at home, but nothing beat a hot shower in the morning. Rey could feel it when she neglected her gym trips. She would be more sluggish and more likely to neglect her self-care routine, so today, she was sure to make a trip.

Rey was already sweaty when she arrived to the gym. She was thankful she had a locker where she was able to stash a pair of clean clothes, because she woke up early enough to have some time to work out, and she planned on getting soggier. Rey took out her hand wraps from her locker and sat on the bench nearest her to get to work on wrapping her hands. 

The gym was one of her favorite places she kept hidden from everyone else. She was able to let out any pent up energy and have a moment to free her thoughts. Rey spent her time at the corner previously dedicated to a kickboxing class, but now was just a pile of various punching bags and a mounting chain dangling from the ceiling. 

Rey spent a few minutes stretching, muscles already protesting after her run to the gym. She could feel eyes watching her as she warmed up, but she chose to ignore them, brushing it off as wandering gazes from the muscle-heads. Even when she moved through her forms, putting effort behind her strikes, she felt a presence. 

Rey kept it up for an hour before she left for the showers. The feeling of being watched left her when she left the main room of the gym. A sigh escaped her lips when hot water and steam hit her skin. Her muscles relaxed as Rey dipped her head under the spray. She leaned against the shower wall as she covered herself in suds. 

Once her skin was red from scrubbing, Rey used the waters to clean her aura, imagining the droplets as shining pearls of light raining on her. She stretched after having dried herself off, before rummaging in her bag for her clothes. She had stashed away a pair of shorts and an old graphic hoodie, and quickly shrugged them on. Rey finished getting ready in the gym’s bathroom, brushing through her wet hair and throwing it into a tight, damp bun. 

She had enough time to walk back to the Tea Shop, arriving in time to see Maz unlocking the front doors. Rey’s mood had improved after her gym run, and once she had set down her stuff, she ran over to greet Chewie. 

“ _You're in a good mood today_.” Chewie rumbled, leaning into her ministrations. 

“I went to the gym this morning.” Rey turned to Maz, ignoring Chewie's nudges. “We're running low on a few things. I wrote a list for you, it's on your desk.” 

Maz hummed a response, swallowing down some coffee from her mug. The old psychic wasn't much of a morning person, taking some time to become coherent at opening hours. It was a pretty busy morning, all things considered, and Rey was the only one fully conscious enough to handle the sudden rush of customers. 

Rey noticed Rose at the corner of her vision, but had four people waiting for her attention. The more she seemed to help, the more people seemed to line up. By the time Rey was exhausted and hungry, the line was still growing. 

“I've never seen it like this, Maz, not even during tourist season.” Rey wiped her forehead, sweating under the summer heat. The Tea Shop was an old building, not one to have a functional air conditioning system, so Rey and Maz worked around the rapidly changing climate by using fans and heaters. Still, when it was muggy, a small, fan wasn't much help. 

“I might have whipped something up last night.” Maz winked, finally jumping to action and opening their second register. 

Rey huffed. Maz may be getting better business, but at the cost of the last of their stock. It was barely noon, and half their herb supply was already gone. Everything Rey had made the day before had been sold. It was late afternoon when business slowed, giving the girls a few hours to rest before they needed to clean up for closing. 

“Boy, was that a doozie. I’m going to have to go on a big shopping run tonight just to buy us time for some of the shipments to come in.” Maz was nose deep in her laptop, busy ordering new stock while Rey went around assessing the newly acquired damage.

“We need some new items. Maybe I could rearrange a bit.” Rey sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. Their books never sold, and the more occult items were rare hits. The shop made most of its money off of their jewelry, candles, and oils, but that barely covered the bills. 

Maz hummed, looking thoughtful. “You're crafty, aren't you, Rey? Do you have any ideas?” 

“I have some more things we can try to sell. If they make money, I can buy more art supplies.” Rey stopped straightening a display to turn to Maz. “What if, and hear me out on this, the Tea Shop actually started selling tea?” 

Maz looked up from her work, brows furrowed. “Like the coffee shop down the road?” 

“No, loose leaf tea you can make at home. The options at the one grocery store we have in town are nonexistent! I have to order mine online, and I think they would let me sell their tea here.” Rey bounced, already having heard complaints about only being able to find black tea in town from many of the locals. If she could pull this off, it would help her and Maz out. 

“That's a pretty good idea. I'll leave the work to you, but for now, while it's quiet, I want to see your new stuff.” Maz stood and moved towards the door hiding the stairs to the upper level. 

“Alright, alright.” Rey relented, following behind the shorter lady and climbing the narrow stairway up to her room. 

While Maz took a seat, Rey rushed about, pulling out the few pieces she had completed during her free time. There was one painting, a handful of clothing items she had refurbished, and a few wall-hangings she had made. Once Maz had looked them over and gave her the okay, she started on moving them downstairs.

She just started setting up the new items when another wave of customers came in. Rey and Maz jumped to action, ready to deal with another rush. By the time dusk fell, both women were exhausted and famished. While Maz ordered take out, Rey walked the store. 

Their stock had taken a severe beating. Rey's free time suddenly became nonexistent. Everything she had brought downstairs only a few hours early had found a new home, and Rey would have to spend days making enough to keep up with the new store traffic. 

“Don’t worry, kid. I’m closing the shop tomorrow. We'll go shopping, get some stuff to hold us over until we get our shipments. I’ll take you supplies shopping and we'll spend the afternoon drinking wine and restocking.” Maz guided Rey towards a chair and had her take a seat. 

Rey processed her words, eyes slightly squinted, the light feeling harsh. “I don’t know, Maz. Art supplies are-.” Rey stopped, her breath caught in her throat. Something was wrong. 

Maz wasn't facing her, instead turned and seemingly staring at the door. The lights were dim and flickering, and Rey could have sworn they were too bright to handle moments earlier. She stood, confused, and took a step towards her older friend. Something was wrong. 

“Maz?” The woman wouldn’t move, and Chewie, lounging in the corner seconds before, was nowhere in sight. Rey felt fear bubble in her throat. This was like a horror movie. Rey reached out, and Maz turned to face her slowly. Her hair was down, hiding her face. Maz always had her hair tied in a braid. Something was wrong.

Maz's muscles pulled at her skull sluggishly, lifting her head at an odd angle. Rey stumbled back, eyes wide. Maz's mouth was pulled into a horrible manufactured grin. Her eyes were glassy, vacant. 

“Can I assist you?” The voice was mechanical and full of an awful static. It _almost_ sounded like Maz, enough to make the whole thing even stranger. 

Rey couldn't help herself. The scream had built in her throat as soon as the lights had dimmed, and she felt now was the perfect time to unleash it. She threw herself backwards, as far as she could, eyes squeezed shut in hopes to banish the horrors before her. 

Rey didn’t see golden light envelop her. She didn't immediately notice her surroundings lighten, or feel the calming aura she had come to recognize. Rey screamed a second time when she felt hands grip her shoulders, thrashing in attempts to escape. 

_Easy, you’re safe. Calm down!_

Rey's body stilled immediately and started working on controlling her breath. Something seemed to help, a gentle weight applied to her shoulders adding a warm layer to grip onto. Rey opened her eyes. The shop was normal.

“Rey? What happened? What did you see?” Maz's concerned face was staring down at her, and Chewie loomed behind her, fur standing upright. 

Rey played with the suit jacket draped over her. It was a dark grey, lined with thin, light blue stripes. The sleeves were pinned with what looked like quartz, and Rey ran her fingertips over the edges. “Where did I get this?” She looked around, unfocused. 

“You disappeared! It was on you when you came back. What happened?” 

“I don’t know.” Rey shivered, glad for the sudden extra layer. “It happened fast, but it felt _wrong_.”

“It looks like you have a guardian of some kind, but damn, girl! Before I met Chewie, I experienced something similar. I kept seeing colors in the corner of my eyes, or flowers in the winter.” 

“That's nothing with how this is like. I’m really going there, and I can bring things back! I'm seeing these horrible things, and my ‘guardian' is a demon who only speaks in vague riddles and avoids answering my questions.” Rey rubbed her face, feeling the after effects of jumping. Pain began to pool behind her eyes, and Rey wanted to just curl up under a blanket and this warm, musky jacket. 

Maz smiled. “It all starts like that. You'll be fine.”

Rey knew her face fell, but she couldn’t push herself to stop it. She was close with Maz and her friends, but they didn’t seem to understand her in the way she needed them to. The two ate together, sharing light conversation, but Rey's thoughts wandered. 

Maz left her to get some rest, and Rey was once again left to an empty house. She was too tired to seek out her friends today, so she made her way to her bed. She laid there, staring at her tapestry for a while, letting her thoughts drift by her like a breeze. 

As she lay there, Rey felt a presence watching her. As she rolled over, curious, as her scenery changed again. Kylo loomed over her, figure intimidating but eyes gentle. He seemed restless today, hair messy and loose, flyaways tangled in his lashes. 

“You’ve been watching me.” It was a statement, not an accusation, and Rey was surprised at the softness of her own voice. 

“You've been finding trouble.” His voice was soft as he spoke, and Rey could just make out a modest smile kiss his lips in the dim lighting. 

Her heart fluttered, and Rey's face heated. She pulled up his suit jacket to hide her face, needing a barrier between them. A deep laugh vibrated the air around her, distracting her from her own embarrassment. 

“You're easy to tease, little rabbit. Now, come sit. I’m sure you have questions.” He led her to a lounge, walled in by ceiling high bookshelves and furnished with plenty of seating. Rey chose a plush cushion and watched as Kylo took a seat across from her. 

He waited patiently for her to speak, giving her time to collect her thoughts. “Why is this happening to me?” Her voice nearly cracked, but she caught her breath before it did. 

Kylo hummed in thought, tail weaving in the air next to him. Rey wondered if demons were similar to cats, sharing postures and body language. “I think you have an untapped pool of power that the universe is drawn to. It may be pulling you in different directions to power dying parts of itself.” 

“That…would make sense, but gives me no hint on how to stop it.” 

“I created a tie between us to help with that. It allows me to come to you wherever you are, and pull you back to your original plane of existence, or this one.” Kylo waved his hand, and before Rey could question the gesture, two steaming mugs of tea appeared on the table in front of her. 

“What if there were spells in place to prevent you from leaving?” Rey brushed a stray hair from her face before picking up her mug. 

Kylo studied her, and Rey wished she knew what he was thinking. His expressions always seemed so open, but Rey could never quite place what emotion he was conveying. “The magic you are implying would take a great deal of energy to produce any result.” 

Rey shrugged. The demon didn’t seem to approve of the action, a scowl gracing his near angelic features. His tone took a rough edge as he addressed her. “If anything like that did exist, it's unlikely for you to encounter it.”

“But I have encountered it!” Kylo huffed, unimpressed. “It's not something I like talking about. I don’t want to attract its-” 

Rey's hands flew out in front of her to catch herself. Cold, rusted floors caught her, the metal ringing out at their meeting. She gasped, noting the rise in temperature, the oxygen thin. Strong arms helped lift her to her feet, and Rey looked back to see Kylo standing near her, looking very perturbed. Her gaze wandered, and as she took in her surroundings, Rey's hope faded. 

“No.” It was a growl, and at first, she thought it was Kylo. Only when he looked at her, eyes questioning, did she realize the sound had escaped from her chest. “I can’t be here.” 

Tally marks were etched into the thick, damp, metal walls. The room was a small square, a few feet wide. There were no doors or windows, and the ceiling was low enough for Kylo to need to duck. Rey could feel the walls close in on her as her lungs worked overtime. 

Kylo watched as Rey tucked herself into a corner, making herself as small as possible as her breath came out in raspy pants. “Bunny, I need you to calm down and tell me why I can’t take you out of here.” 

Rey shuddered, memories she had locked tightly away flooding back. “I've been here before, while I was asleep. I was trapped here for so long.” She felt herself fade away a bit, mind attempting to escape her reality. She was vaguely aware of Kylo as he sat down near her and pulled her into his lap. 

What sounded like a purr rumbled in her ears, and Rey felt vulnerable enough to relax into his arms, needing to feel safe for at least a moment. Kylo seemed content to just hold her, but Rey needed a distraction. 

Rey hadn’t been able to be a child for long, and as a result, she had found it difficult to control her child-like urges in her adulthood, so when her hands brushed Kylo's extra appendage, her curiosity took over. His tail was soft, like antler velvet, and Rey's fingers trailed along the short, dark hairs. 

Rey was a good minute into her examination when the attached body cleared it's throat. “I’m so sorry!” Rey dropped the limb like it had burned her, despite the amused rumbles of laughter that shook him.

“Curiosity will teach you many things, little one.” Kylo repositioned her on his lap and tightened his grip. Rey liked how he hunched to fully surround her, his head resting on top of hers. She felt safe enough to speak.

“We're in some kind of prison. It makes us solve puzzles with the other prisoners until only a few of us are left or they get bored. Look, I don’t remember how I made it out last time, so you might as well just give up. We're stuck here.” Rey glared at the shadows above her, knowing that whatever kept them here was watching from somewhere. 

“If you made it out before, then there must be a way we can escape.” Careful fingers unwound her bun before combing through the freed strands of hair. “I'll stay out of sight unless you need me.”

“Wait, don't go.” Rey caught his hand in hers even though he made no move to pull away. 

The action made him purr, sounding almost like a promise. “I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart. You'll just be the only one who can see me.” 

Rey thought for a moment, trying to remember as much as she could from her last time here. “Watch for traps. I won’t be able to carry you if you’re hurt.” 

Kylo's eyes lit up with amusement, tail swishing at the thought of her deadlifting him. “That's why I need you to watch my back while I’m keeping you safe.” 

Rey's eyes narrowed and she twisted in his lap, upset enough to ignore his close proximity. “I survived here for two years by _myself_. Time may not have moved in my dimension, but it moved here.” She let her fingers brush against the corroded walls of her old cell, glancing at the secondary markings carved into the rust closest to the floor. How numerous they had been almost broke her a second time, but she took a breath and brushed off the memories, having shed enough tears for the fallen. “I don’t want to escape alone a second time.” 

Kylo took note of the distance in her glassy eyes and squeezed the small hand still gripping his. “Okay. I'll be careful.” A clawed finger gently tapped her scrunched nose. “But only for you.” 

Rey's fear ebbed a bit at his words, and she let herself be pulled back into his chest. “We should rest while we can. It won’t be long now.” Rey watched the shadowed corners of the dim ceiling as she spoke, eyes already burning from lack of sleep. 

She was right. They only had a few moments to themselves before one of the walls was pulled into the floor with an earsplitting screech. Rey immediately went rigid and Kylo, well, he _snarled_. 

Once, when she was still in school, Rey went on a field trip to the zoo with the rest of her class. She'd always been smaller than her peers, allowing her to slip through crowds unnoticed while the adults had their hands full with the rowdier kids. Rey's feet had led her to the lion's exhibit. She had watched them for hours as they paced their cages, waiting. It had happened when a zookeeper brought their meal. One of the females had made a move for the carcass, and Rey was sitting so close that she could _feel_ the growl that sounded in response. 

This was on a different level. The sound that had escaped him vibrated through her, loud enough to rattle her teeth. It was primal, a threat. Kylo's claws pricked at her arms as his grip on her tightened, his tail coiling around her wrist possessively. 

“ _ **Returning prisoner #01111, exit your cell and immediately proceed to the testing chamber.**_ ”

Rey winced as the loudspeaker cracked to life, the voice’s raspy command amplified by the metal walls. Kylo stayed her shadow, tail still tightly wound around her wrist like a lead. The air froze around them as they made their way through a tight hall and into a larger chamber. 

Rusted walls were gradually replaced with molding stone, and frost lined the floors, making the surrounding slick and wet. Each room was different, and Rey had stopped counting how many she had been forced to pass through the last time she had been a slave here. This one was set up like an arena. Dilapidated pillars provided the only cover, and thin walkways zigzagged through the air above them. 

Rey took a deep breath as more prisoners took their place in the room. An old TV box sat high in the center of the arena, counting down from ten once everyone had arrived. Curses of panic surged through the crowd as a roar shook the stone around them, covering the sound of gates slamming shut, sealing the fates of everyone inside.

“Rey, what's happening?” 

“Get ready to run.” It was all she had time to say.

Their time ran out. 3 flashed in bold, then 2. Finally, 1. 

Rey ran as chaos exploded around her. Blood rained from above before she could catch a glimpse of what was pursuing her. When she was here last, it had all felt like a really long, hyper-realistic dream. Now, she was fully aware of her surroundings, and it gave her an edge. 

Rey was glad she wasted her time at the gym as she weaved between panicked bodies. From what she remembered, every room here had a goal that needed to be accomplished before the gates were opened. The survival rates were always low, and Rey tried to ignore the gurgling cries from the dying around her. 

She kept moving, knowing if she stopped, she would never leave alive. Rey desperately looked for any kind of clue, forgetting about her shadow in her focus, knowing that her endurance would keep her going for only so long. 

“There.” Rey stumbled when Kylo spoke, his voice startling her. 

He pointed to an opening in the stone walls, slabs set almost like a cave. As she looked closer, Rey noticed a pillar inside, holding a small, golden statue. Unfortunately, Rey had also been noticed. Another roar rang in her ears as thundering steps grew closer. 

“Let’s go!” Rey yelped, grabbing Kylo's hand and dragging him behind her. 

She charged towards the pillar at full speed, hoping she was faster than whatever was chasing her. Rey didn’t get a chance to find out. The creature had been toying with the others, and she had just proven herself a worthy threat. 

A massive, black form dropped in front of her, blocking her path. Bright blue teeth radiated light, illuminating thick strands of gore still clinging to the creature’s gaping mouth. Rey thought she heard Kylo speak behind her, but she couldn’t make out the words over the sound of her pounding heartbeat. 

Hot, rotting breath whipped her face as beady, unseeing eyes stared down at her. Static poured from the beast's maw, interrupted only by odd clicks and snarls. Black spots danced across Rey's vision. It was as if all sound had been removed, save for the awful static, and all she saw was white.

* * *

Warmth brushed her cheek, and Rey's eyes fluttered open. Twin pools of magma loomed over her, but she only felt familiarity. “Kylo?” 

His expression was soft, thumb following the path left behind by the freckles dotting her cheeks. “There you are. You had me worried for a moment.” 

Rey sat up slowly, rubbing her head. It felt as if she had a hangover, her thoughts distant and fuzzy. “What happened?” 

Kylo grinned, sharp canines glinting in the dim lighting. “I found us a ride out of here.” 

Rey listened as Kylo laid out his plan. He had released the monster that had knocked her out and- 

“Wait, you did _what_?!” 

“I know, but hear me out! The creature you saw makes it's home in a dimension close to mine. Think of us as neighbors. We keep close enough tabs on each other for me to know that their prince went missing a few months ago.”

“That was their _prince_?” Rey winced, wondering what the rest of the species was like. 

“Yes, and our ticket out of here. When I signal he will come to our aid, but I need to be able to get us off world.” 

“It’s not like we can just roam around and find whatever is transmitting the trapping spell. We're stuck in this cell or whatever testing centers suit their fancy.” 

Kylo spun on his heels to face her, having paced the corner throughout their recent conversation. Rey found it interesting to watch other people's projections of anxiety, especially when she struggled with it herself. Kylo's showed itself subtly. He clenched his fist, held his tension in his shoulders, and the oh so distracting clenched jaw.

What worried her most, however, was his tail. Rey had grown used to the appendage waving in her periphery, always in constant motion to express what he was feeling. She had never seen it still, motionless. 

“What's the catch?”

Kylo tore his eyes from hers, teeth bared, and returned to his pacing. “You. As bait.”

Rey's nose scrunched and her voice dripped with sarcasm as she spoke. “Oh no, such a tiny woman like myself could never manage such a thing.” 

It happened _fast_. She had been standing in a corner at the time, when out of nowhere, she was thrown to the floor. Rey squeaked and struggled weakly, only to find her arms pinned. Kylo loomed over her, tail swishing like a cat that had caught his prey. 

Rey originally would have flinched away from the impressive fangs that peeked out from behind his smirk, but he had been so gentle that she was starting to think that this was some sort of game. With that in mind, she tried to calm her racing heartbeat and keep a straight face. 

“What?” Okay, so there was a small amount of sass in her voice. 

“Little bunny.” It was growled out. Not in his throat, like earlier. This vibrated through his chest, sending a pleasant shiver down her spine. “Your heart is racing.”

Rey's face was hot. This was bad. She had already played out a similar fantasy scenario and it had ended badly. Kylo seemed to sense her shift in mood and moved to help her up. 

He turned serious once she was on her feet. “You’re smart and fast, but don’t overestimate your humanity.” His words were emphasized by a light poke to her side with one of his claws. It was enough for her to feel how sharp the edges were, a tame reminder of how dangerous other species could be. 

There was no time for further conversation. The doors to her cell gave way again as the intercom crackled to life. The ghostly voice spoke again, emotionless. 

“ _ **Returning prisoner #01111, exit your cell and immediately proceed to the solitary testing chamber**_.” 

“Fuck, this is bad.” Rey let herself pace for a moment. “Alright.”

Rey picked her way through another icy hall, this time made entirely of frosted over glass. She was forced to move slowly, trying not to slip. Beneath the glass, there seemed to be nothing. An abyss threatened to end those ill-fated enough to fall and shatter the ground that supported them. 

“This is quite horrifying.” Kylo stated it so casually that Rey couldn’t help but giggle, thinking it ironic for a demon to think of something as scary. 

The laugh died in her throat when she saw the room. “Kylo.” He said nothing, but she felt his thoughts brush against hers in silent affirmation. 

The circular room was empty, white walls and ceilings making the stand-alone TV box more unnerving. Static played on the screen, and Rey held her breath. 

“ _ **Returning prisoner #01111, you have been found guilty of violating Code 2 of our Rules and Guidelines. Video evidence will be shown as proof of error.**_ ”

Rey watched as her body moved somewhat stiffly on screen, approaching a large chain. Her past self stopped and stared directly into the camera, expression eerily similar to Kylo's resting bitch face. Rey watched as her hand made a sharp movement, the camera zooming almost comically to capture the motion. The chain fell to the ground, melted through. 

She hadn’t done those things; Kylo had, by using her. Rey glared at him, putting space between them. He wouldn't look at her, his shoulders rolled forward and muscles tensed. They didn’t have time to discuss it. The TV reminded them of that fact, emitting a high pitched frequency before the voice came through. 

“ _ **Returning prisoner #01111 will be terminated immediately.**_ ”

The white noise returned, increasing in volume as the room suddenly lurched. Metal ground against metal as the room began to reshape itself. Rey lurched, arms swinging out to grasp for her balance. Pitfalls formed around her, and Rey knew a painful end awaited at bottom of them. 

Rey yelped, barely rolling away in time as a white beam decimated the space she had currently occupied. She had no weapons, and no spell she knew would help her in this situation. The laser continued moving throughout the room, increasing speed each time it changed direction. 

“Kylo!” Rey was running out of space to move. The glass that held them was too slippery for her to safely dance on, let alone run for her life. They needed to act fast, and fortunately, Kylo had the same idea. 

A rumble shook the fragile room. The prince had been called; Rey just needed to survive long enough until he arrived. It didn’t take long at all. Rey dodged a beam as the monster burst through the wall, thick claws cracking the thin glass floor. 

Arms tightened around her waist, and Rey's stomach flipped as she heard a sharp _**crack**_. All she could do is scream as the floor shattered beneath her. The mouth of the abyss swallowed them, and Rey saw nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -insert the "DUN DUN" part of the Law and Order theme song here-


	5. The Game Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo get close. Physically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a while to write, but my editor loved it. Hope you guys do to <3

Rey had never dreamt of falling. Her nightmares had always been other about other people, Rey's imagination seeming to abandon the natural, primal fears of man. Wind lashed at her skin as she plummeted. Rey assumed there was a bottom, but she had felt the harsh pull of the weight of her own body for at least a minute now. 

Even with her eyes open, Rey couldn't see her own hands in front of her. If Kylo had spoken anything, she couldn’t have heard it over the rushing in her ears. The wails of the wind surrounded her as the air was sucked from her lungs. 

A crackle sounded in her ears, loud enough for her to hear over the roar of the wind. Her adrenaline was already high, but she felt anxiety bubble up her throat at the sound. It was as if her body was pushed through a membrane. Rey felt wet, but in a rush of air, she could breathe again. 

They hit something solid. Rey landed on top of Kylo, both of them letting out a grunt as the impact knocked the breath from their lungs. Rey didn’t move at first, concentrating on breathing. 

When she tried to roll away, Kylo's grip tightened around her. She looked up at him, shocked that the action caused a rumble to stir in his throat. Claws lightly grazed her arms, sending chills down her spine. 

“That was close.” She didn’t notice until now, but he was shaking. He hadn’t been as in control of the situation like she had thought. 

“What do you mean, ‘That was close.’?” Rey squirmed a bit, but his grip didn't relent. 

“Don’t make me say it.” It was grumbled in her shoulder. She could feel the hot breath puff against her skin. 

Rey squinted. She could, theoretically, drop the topic, but that was too easy. No, she'd pester him about it. “Say what? That you had no control over the situation at all and we almost _died_? That you most definitely underestimated the situation like I told you-"

“Alright, alright! You were right, okay!” Kylo rumbled. “Just let me hold you for a moment.”

Rey huffed and relented, relaxing in his grip. “Only for a minute, and only because we had a near death experience.” 

“Mhmm, keep telling yourself that.” The purr brushed against her ear, and Rey shivered. 

Gods, if this kept up she would be in trouble. It would start nice, with sweet kisses stolen in dreams and light touches exchanged during the day. Promises would be made, and Rey would forget about the power imbalance. She would forget until something would remind her. The fights would start, and the fallout would follow. 

Rey had to stop this now, before it escalated, before she lost herself. “Look, I know where this is going, and I don’t think I can recover from what's at the end of that road again.” 

“Hm?” Kylo loosened his grip enough to look at her. 

Rey tried to pull away, feeling her stomach twist at her own words. She already wanted to relent, to let him make her feel safe for at least a moment. “I can't feel that again. I can’t.” 

Rey's breath quickened, more stressed now than she was when falling to her death. Kylo tensed, looking around for a possible threat and seeing nothing. He gave her space as Rey curled in on herself, trying to hide from the memories assaulting her. 

“Sweetheart?” Kylo hadn't seen her like this. She had been scared before, but Rey had never cowered, especially from him. 

Rey felt a presence brush against her thoughts, but her mind was swimming, images replaying over and over in her head. She was forced to watch her mistakes unfold again, to feel the pain again where there should only be a scar. Someone called to her in the distance, but everything else was so loud, Rey couldn't hear the words. 

Something soft and warm pressed against her forehead, a kiss, she realized, gold light gently quieting the storm raging in her mind. Rey's eyes fluttered open, paying close attention to the breaths she was taking.

“There you are.” Fingers brushed her cheek, moving stray hairs out of her face and tucking them behind her ear. “Your thoughts are filled with sorrow, little one. Who did this to you?” 

Rey felt tears slip from her lashes, unable to cage her emotions. She shook her head, not meeting his eyes, trying to put up enough walls between them so he wouldn’t see what she had seen. His presence washed over her like water, warmth sinking into her bones, the sense of calm following close behind. 

“I was stupid.” Her voice was torn. He was too hard to keep out of her head, and his clenched fists and slotted pupils told Rey that he knew enough. “Just leave it. More reason for you to leave me be." 

Those burning eyes locked with hers, and a smirk stretched over Kylo's face. “Nice try, bunny, but I won’t stop chasing you that easily.” 

Rey took in the sight of him. His suit was torn and dirty, and his hair had fallen from his bun long ago, brushing his collarbones as he leaned towards her, grin sticking to her features even as she pulled away. She cleared her throat, ignoring the fact that her heart was racing in a different way than normal.

“We have bigger problems to worry about anyway. I need to know how to stop this from happening.” 

Kylo sighed and tore his eyes from hers. “There are very few options for those in your situation. You won’t like it.” 

Rey scowled, not happy he was keeping information from her. “What aren’t you telling me? What even is my situation?”

Kylo rubbed the back of his neck, messing up the already frizzy hair that rest there. “Witches have only been known to be split between dimensions when their soulmate lives in another realm. The universe makes up for it by trying to pull them together. The stronger the soul bond, the stronger the side effects.”

“Soulmate? No, there’s no way. I’m not supposed to find love. I made sure.” 

“Well, it seems that the universe had other plans.” Kylo's voice was fond, giving her time to work through the information he had given her. 

Rey took a deep breath. “Okay, so how do I make it stop?” 

“Finalizing the bond should do it.” Rey watched as he stood and rummaged through his cabinets, taking out the things he would need to make tea. 

“What does that mean? How do I know someone is my soulmate?” 

“It would start with being pulled to each other more often. They would be forced to spend time together. If things don't progress, the universe would likely get more insistent. It encourages these situations; they help keep balance as the dimensions keep expanding.” Kylo spoke simply, like he was talking about the weather, but with what he was insinuating, Rey had no choice in the matter. 

“Wait, that means-" Rey stared at him, shocked. He was the only one who she had seen more than once. She had grown so used to seeing him, at least sensing his presence, that she almost had forgotten what it was like to spend her nights with only her thoughts. 

Kylo nodded. “Yes, little bunny, I am yours.” His tail swayed behind him as he approached, holding two mugs of tea. “But don't think I will force you. I only want you safe.”

Rey had _begged_ the universe to sever any ties to future lovers. She had gone as far to practice regular rituals to chase away potential suitors, but despite her efforts, in front of her stood her soulmate. Whatever power turned the stars had a sense of irony, and really thought it funny to give her a soulmate that looked like something from a spicy fever dream. If Rey had less self control, she would already have tried to climb the demon like a tree.

She had always had a weakness for the soft boys, and Kylo fit the image. Rey hadn’t failed to notice how he cuffed his sleeves, showing off more than a modest amount of muscle. He had protected her with more ferocity than she had expected, having only known him for about a week. She had supposed it had to do with his more primal instincts, and it made it hard for her to deny that he cared for her.

Rey was just about to form a response when she felt the air shift around her. She looked up at Kylo, fear in her eyes as he began to fade. He caught her wrist, remaining calm.

“The more contact we have, the longer I can keep you here.” He held his breath a moment, not quite making eye contact with her. “I don’t want you to feel trapped, though.”

Rey studied him, looking for some way to tell if he was manipulating her. He looked sincere but wary, like he was trying to calm a cornered animal and was afraid of getting bitten. She took note of her shaking hands and took a breath to try and calm herself. 

“What do you make of this, then? I'm human, and-and you're…” Emotions became too loud for words to escape, so Rey resorted to flailing her arms, trying to make sense of what she was feeling. 

“I waited centuries to find you.” There was a light in his eyes she had never seen before, and the softness of his voice left her feeling vulnerable. 

“Well, am I what you expected?” Rey snapped, needing to put something between them. 

Kylo tilted his head, studying her. “No.” His thumb brushed the inside of her wrist, claw lightly scraping the thin layer of skin. Rey's face turned pink, the simple touch sending fire down her spine. “You're more than what I could have dreamed of.”

“Whoa now, that’s going a little too far, don’t you think?” 

Kylo _purred_. Rey was definitely doomed. “Not at all. I think you're quite the gift to be dropped off at my doorstep.” 

“And if I refuse you?” Rey lifted her chin, trying to look as cold as she could. She could at least resist the pull towards him, universe be damned. 

“Then I will use the time I have with you to change your mind.” 

“If you can't?” Rey kept pushing, trying to pull some sort of reaction from him other than the frustrating patience. 

Kylo didn't take the bait. “I'm patient. I'll wait.” 

Rey would have growled if she had the ability, but Kylo wasn’t finished. “You said yourself that we have bigger problems to worry about. You need time to process this. That's okay, but you will still be tossed around dimensions when I'm not close by, and it will only get worse. Many have died or have been lost to the realms because their soulmate rejected them.”

His words made Rey pause. “I would be hurting you?” 

He gave her a soft smile. “Not nearly as much as you would hurt yourself.”

Rey pulled her hand from his, needing some time to process everything. “There has to be another way.” She started pacing. “I spent two years cutting any ties to possible lovers, and I won’t have some _stupid_ six pack come along and ruin all my work in the name of fate!.” 

Kylo chuckled, the sound drifting through the air like music, eyes bright with amusement. “I would think I have more to offer than just my six pack.” 

“You say, while flexing.” Rey bit back, only making him laugh more. 

Rey sighed, rubbing her face to try to ease the tension near her temples. She needed a good night's sleep, maybe two, and maybe a massage. The past week had been way too intense for her to handle alone, and with the new information Kylo had given her, she felt the signs of a migraine come on. 

Kylo sensed the sudden shift in her energy level. “I’m going to make you something to eat, little one, while you take a shower.” He stood, tail swishing through the air as he approached, gently nudging . “Come on. I know you only take one when you work out.” 

Rey nodded, wanting to wash off the grime she had developed in her hair from running for her life. She let him take her hand as he led her through the halls of his home, telling herself that the contact was necessary to keep her grounded in his realm. Rey kept closer to Kylo than she would like to admit, holding on to his forearm as he led her through the dark.

“Don't you have lights here?” She couldn’t help but to grumble, feeling claustrophobic in the dark. 

“If I turned them on, would you still be holding onto me?” There was a purr to his voice, and Rey could just make out the glint of his teeth in the light.

She gave him a good punch to the shoulder, only earning her a chuckle. Some clothes and a towel were placed in her hands before Kylo nudged her into a dimly lit room. “If you get lost on your way back, just call me. I should have some food ready by the time you're done.” 

Rey closed the door on him, rolling her eyes. Men were such puppies sometimes, following close under your heel and begging for scraps. It seemed it was the same with all species, but at least demons seemed to be respectful. 

Kylo had one hell of a bathroom. Ceiling length, velvet curtains obscured the windows, casting shadows on the Victorian style walls. It felt as if she had stepped in an ancient cathedral, and Rey took more than a moment to admire the room. The bath was a masterpiece, warm water falling from the ceiling like rain, instead of coming from a showerhead. 

Rey removed her old, crusty clothes. They were torn and stained, meaning they would have to go straight to the trash. She let out a sigh as she stepped under the water, letting her muscles relax now that she was safe. 

Rey hated to say it, but Kylo had nice soap. The demon even used _conditioner_. She felt clean when she finally stepped out, tanned skin slightly pink from the hot water. She looked down, surprised as her bare feet hit a plush bathmat. 

Rey had many scars and callouses that spoke of rough times, but she felt that her feet were the worst. As a kid, she was forced to run around the junkyard barefoot, her foster parent refusing to spend the money on shoes. It left her with scars and rough heels, worn from years of slipping on broken glass. Her feet never softened, used to the rough concrete of the gym showers. 

Kylo had left her a soft dress shirt and a pair of old sweatpants. His shirt reached her knees, the sleeves comically long on her, but it smelled like the deep woods she used to roam as a child. Rey left a neat stack of what she didn’t use, hanging anything that was wet, and wandering out of the steamy room to find where Kylo had gone. 

She was lost in a matter of seconds. Rey had tried to open a few doors, but they only led to more hallways. The further she walked, the darker the hall seemed to get. It felt like hours before she heard the sound of footsteps behind her, and she turned around, expecting to see Kylo.

Red lights illuminated the walls behind her. Standing in the distance was a leering, grotesque figure, slowly walking towards her, face split with a sharp grin. Rey stumbled backwards, turning back around to run into the dark, only to be met with the same red glow, the same slowly approaching monstrosity.

“Kylo!” She let herself scream, staying in place in hopes it would give her a little more time. 

Rey shut her eyes, trying to block out her panic, and started counting. One. She took a breath. Two. Ignore the gasps and growls from the monster. Three. Take a breath.

Warm arms wrapped around her from behind, and Rey tensed. “It's me. You're safe. Look.” 

Rey opened her eyes. Kylo was looking down at her with concern, and Rey breathed a sigh of relief. Everything seemed normal. The hallway was less scary with the lights on, looking rather generic. 

“What was that? It was like I never left.” Rey glanced down at her hands, confused and somewhat disgusted that her own body would turn on her.

“You didn't. My house just plays tricks on people.” He slipped his hand into hers like it was something they'd been doing for years. “Hope you like takeout, because I burnt dinner." 

There was a purple tint to his cheeks, and Rey wondered if demons blushed blue. She smiled up at him, honest when she spoke. “Takeout sounds nice, actually.”

* * *

Rey woke in her bed with a full stomach and wearing an oversized, black dress shirt that was most definitely too expensive for her to have bought. The conversation at dinner had been light, leaving her in a good mood. She rubbed her eyes, blearily looking at her clock. Only six hours had gone by in her world, but it had felt like she had been with Kylo for at least a day. 

Rey clambered out of bed, limbs not willing to move just yet, and started rummaging through her semi-clean laundry. When she was somewhat presentable, Rey made her way to her mirror. Her smile faded. 

It seemed as if the week had taken a physical toll on her body. Rey's eyes were dark, more than she was used to. Technically speaking, she hadn't been getting any sleep, being tossed around dimensions whenever she tried. Rey sighed to herself. That meant she needed to set aside extra time in the morning for a makeup routine.

It didn't take her too long. Rey's eye bags were skillfully hidden by the time Maz texted her, giving Rey enough time to find her sneakers before she heard the old psychic rummaging around downstairs. Rey almost rushed downstairs without a second thought, but something caught the sun _just_ right to catch her attention. 

Sitting on her nightstand was a thin, gold chain that circled a small, red gemstone. Rey could sense the strong wards that the jewelry held before she even touched it. A small, orange sticky note was placed underneath the jewelry, and Rey couldn't stop the small smile that made its way on her face as she picked up the note.

_Don't be stubborn. Please, wear it._  
 _Kylo._

Rey had read many books and journals on human interactions with other species. Rarely were there gifts exchanged without foul play involved, and rarer still were these gifts of a magical nature. Kylo had been sure that she was his soulmate, so the gift may be a courting ritual Rey hadn't read about, or he was just being overprotective. 

She shrugged and put on the chain, figuring that it was better safe than sorry. The gold rested heavily on her throat despite how dainty the necklace looked, and Rey immediately felt the wards respond to her aura, like cold waves splashing against bare toes. It was nice in a way that was new to her, feeling wanted, but it left her vulnerable.

An abrupt knock on her door startled Rey out of her thoughts. “Sorry Maz, I’m coming!” 

“Come on, kid, I can feel myself graying.” Maz took a few steps back as Rey stepped out, giving her a good look-over.

“What?” Rey stopped, confused by the sudden scrutiny. 

“Those are quite the wards you have on. I’m curious about who you've managed to befriend.” Maz waggled her eyebrows, and Rey rolled her eyes. 

“Your imagination is going to be the death of you, Maz. I just found a teacher like you told me to.” 

Maz didn’t look convinced, giving Rey a far too knowing grin. The two bickered on their way out, spending most of the morning running errands and picking up supplies. Maz gave Rey more than enough money for art supplies, leaving Rey with enough to last her for months if things didn’t sell out too fast. 

Rey was supposed to be working on stock for the store after lunch, but she found herself too distracted to focus. Crumpled sketches were scattered around her and multiple pens were discarded in Rey's bun. She was absentmindedly playing with the chain laying on her throat, staring at a blank canvas, when Rose found her. 

“Honey, what's got you so worked up?” Rose kept her voice soft, knowing that Rey was especially skittish when in one of her moods. 

Rey groaned and rubbed her face, slightly studying her mascara. “I had a rough week.” 

“Do you want to talk about it? I can get the boys together tonight. We haven’t had a good game night in a while. That always cheers you up!” 

Rey grinned, remembering the last time they all decided to pull out a deck of cards. Poe and Finn had since banned any forms of poker ever being played during a hangout. “That sounds nice.” 

“Good. You can spill the tea then.” Rose smirked, vanishing before Rey had a chance to argue. 

Rey huffed. Her friends had a habit of disappearing early in a conversation, and even though she tried not to let it bother her, she would feel an uncomfortable frustration bubble in her throat. She shook her head and pulled her thoughts back to the present, needing to focus on her work. 

Rey spent the rest of her afternoon restocking the store or working on her projects. By the time the sun had retired beyond the horizon, Rey had the store ready to open for the following morning. She was finishing cleaning up when Finn materialized in front of her. 

“Poe wants to play Monopoly.” Finn sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I told him it would end worse than the poker match, but he's adamant.” 

“That's a horrible idea. I'm in.” Rey grinned, needing a distraction and knowing that Poe was a sore enough loser to provide her with entertainment for the night. 

“You’re the _worst_ , you know that?” Finn rolled his eyes, fidgeting with the his belt. 

The two worked their way upstairs, making small talk and enjoying each other's company. Rey felt like she was closest with Finn out of her three friends. He was easygoing, sometimes sitting with her when she needed it. Finn spoke to Rey about personal topics the most, and even though Rey kept a wall between herself and her friends, she felt that she could open up a little with Finn. 

Finn didn't have much time to question her about her mood, judging from the ruckus already being made behind her door. Rey opened Pandora's box when entering her room. Poe and Rose were fighting over who was to play as the top hat during their game, and it seemed to have been quite the heated debate. Monopoly money was scattered around the room, and the two spirits were mid battle, Rose somehow managing to hold her own against Poe, using her shorter stature to her advantage, laughing gleefully as she ducked under Poe’s arms while he tried to grab at her. 

“Really, guys?” Rey was smiling, amused despite their antics. She started picking up the mess on the floor, unaware of the eyes on her. 

“You seem…different.” 

Rey looked up. Rose and Poe were both staring at her, having stopped their friendly tussle to turn their attention on her. Poe seemed the most concerned, even though Rose was the first to speak. 

“I smell sulfur.” Poe stepped towards her as he spoke, his words catching Finn's attention.

Rey let out an awkward chuckle. “I used sulfur for a protection spell last night and burnt some juniper a few days ago, so there shouldn't be anything negative around.” 

Finn gave Rey a look that meant he knew she was talking out of her ass, but the other two seemed to buy it. Poe was Rey's main concern. The spirit was extremely territorial, exterminating even small negative energies that were in the wrong place at the wrong time. 

Out of every spirit Rey had befriended, Poe was the most protective. When Rey began living upstairs, she avoided the three spirits out of fear. While Finn and Rose let her be, Poe was less forgiving. He played ruthless pranks on her for _months_ , and no matter what herbs Rey would throw at him, she would hear his taunting laughter through the vents. 

Rey had begun to accept her fate, until summer rolled around. She remembered the humid night like it was yesterday. Rey was taking out the trash for the night, and upon returning, she found the doors and windows locked. It was one of Poe's usual pranks, so she made her way to the front, knowing the location of the spare key. Rey had noticed movement in the corner of her eye, but she hit the ground before she could react.

The rest was a blur of color. One moment, Rey was on the ground, blocking bone rattling blows from an unknown assailant, when a sudden gust of wind brushed her face. The blows stopped abruptly, and Rey looked up in time to see terror-stricken blue orbs burst from their sockets. 

It rained crimson, and Rey couldn’t seem to look away. The bus screeched to a stop, the passengers panicking. Rey couldn’t move. Her eyes were locked with Poe’s. He stood in the road, one boot pressed against what would have been a skull, now only a stain on the pavement. He met her gaze, expressionless, but eyes burning with rage. Poe had merely nodded in her direction, tipping his Stetson as he did. 

Poe had warmed up to her quickly after that night. The pranks stopped, Poe turning most of his attention on keeping possible danger out. It had taken years for Poe to warm up to Chewie coming in the shop, and Rey really didn't want to see his reaction to Kylo. The cowboy seemed to be most protective of Rey, helping her chase off suitors and annoying customers when Maz left her alone in the shop.

Today, Poe seemed to be in a good mood, so he took her words to heart and relaxed, sitting on one of her floor pillows so Rey could lay down the game board. The rest of her friends followed suit, and it didn’t take them long for their attention to turn to the game. 

“Finn, I swear to god, ya’ take one more property of mine and I’m coming for your belt collection!” Poe was down to pennies, left with only a few spaces keeping him afloat, and the girls weren’t doing much better. 

“Yeah! This game is stupid. Finn has all of our money, and I still owe him the rent payment from two turns ago!” Rose had been the first to go bankrupt, playing nice early in the game only to find out later how cutthroat it got. 

Rey, Finn's only real competition, stayed quiet, staring a hole in the board in hopes it would change the outcome. Finn had remained smug until his belt collection became involved, face souring as he squared up with Poe. 

“You're just pissed because this ‘s exactly how the ranchers played it, making all the small folk do the work, then come and buy it all up for nothin'.” 

“Poe’s right. It's the 20th century, so the belt collection needs to go.”

Finn's scowl deepened, turning to Rose. “Take it back, and I might bail you out again.”

Rose gasped dramatically, but Poe took a different approach. Pieces scattered across the room as Poe flipped the board. Finn scrambled for the pieces while the rest of them rushed for his abandoned stash of cash. The sudden wrestling match didn’t last too long, Poe getting the upper hand with the help of the girls. 

“This is why the banks never should have been allowed to take root in the West, muffin. I didn’t think there would be a day where my dearest love would use those _dirty_ tricks, but fortunately for you, I know exactly how to remedy this situation.” Poe purred, hand wrapped around the back of Finn’s neck as he pinned the taller man with his hips. 

Judging by the slight smirk on his face, Finn had been hoping for this outcome. Poe winked at the girls before they both vanished, leaving Rey and Rose alone. The two girls looked at each other, eyes wide, both left speechless by the display. 

“That was _not_ how I expected Monopoly to go.” 

The two burst into laughter. Both of them had made the mistake of walking in on the two lovers many a time, and it had become an inside joke between them. Rose took a breath before speaking. 

“Finn will be sore tomorrow.” There was a barely contained snigger in her voice. 

Rey grinned, starting to clean up her cluttered floor. “Poe is going to find a new use for Finn's belt collection. Besides, he started it.”

“Speaking of starting things, we had a discussion left unfinished. I know you don't use sulfur in your spells. You hate how messy it is.”

Rey glanced at Rose, tensing slightly. Rose just gave her a stubborn look and snapped her fingers. Rey's cluttered room shifted as everything found its way to their rightful spot. 

Rey huffed and sat on her newly made bed. “Fine, I'll spill the tea, but you can’t speak a word to Finn, and especially not Poe.” 

“Oh, this is going to be juicy.” Rose vibrated with excitement, bouncing in her seat across from Rey. 

Rey started from the beginning, telling Rose everything. Rose sat and listened intently, holding one of Rey's pillows close to her chest. She waited for Rey to finish before unleashing her questions. 

“So your soulmate is a demon? Poe is going to _freak_.” 

Rey nodded. “An insufferable, overly attractive demon, which is why we need to keep it as quiet for as long as possible.”

“Okay. I can get behind a secret boyfriend, but as soon as you can get a picture, you have to show me your hunk.”

“I don't want anything to do with him. I’ve been reading on how to sever soulmate bonds, but it seems like the only way is death.” 

Rose gave Rey a look. “Well, your books would be wrong…” 

Rey's eyes widened and waited for her friend to go into more detail. Rose had been single for centuries after her death, never seeming interested in romantic endeavors. From the look in her eyes, something big had changed. 

“I got lost on my way to Paige's place last week. For us, our surroundings aren't fixed, so when my surroundings changed, I wasn’t too surprised. It was dark out, and there was this _asshole_ in freakin’ leather tights laying in the middle of the road under a street lamp, so I go over to see if he needs help, because I’m _nice_.” 

Rose took a deep breath, already getting worked up. “This absolute _tool_ tells me I'm ruining his tan! He wouldn't even look at me, he just waved me off like I was a servant, so I, a strong, independent woman, kicked him.” Her cheeks turned pink. “When I saw his eyes, I knew.”

“So you can find your soulmate even after death?” 

It was Rose's turn to nod. “And my soulmate is a ginger, bureaucratic vampire with an ego complex.” 

Rey laughed. “Poe would lose his shit.”

“I know, and that’s why you’re not going to say _anything_.” 

“Alright, alright!” Rey held her hands up in compliance. “Secret soulmate squad.” 

Rose huffed. “Don’t discard Kylo so quickly. He's probably been waiting for you for centuries, if he's anything like Hux.”

Rey frowned. She thought of her old recurring nightmare and the echo of hope she kept running from. Rey wasn’t sure if she could give Kylo what he wanted, and she didn't want to be put in a similar position as last time. 

Rose gently placed her hand on hers, seeming to follow her train of thought. “A soulmate won't hurt you like he did, honey.”

“I don’t know, Rose. I want to trust him, but there is a huge power imbalance, and I’m not sure how to make myself comfortable with that.” 

Rose gave her a small smile. “The Fates wouldn’t have brought you together if they didn't think it would work. Trust them!” 

Rey rolled her eyes, never having trusted anyone fully, let alone an unseen force that pulled strings from behind a curtain. She rubbed her eyes, exhaustion creeping its way into her bones. 

“I'll let you get some rest. I have a date to get to anyway. Remember, our secret!” Rose gave Rey a quick hug before disappearing. 

Rey was happy for Rose. Her subtle shift in mood made sense now, and Rey breathed a sigh of relief, no longer needing to corner the boys and give them a good lecture. She was curious as to how a vampire could fall for a ghost, but Rey figured that things like life didn’t matter much to immortal entities. 

Rey, however, only felt a strong sense of anxiety for her situation. Kylo had been up front with her, but she despised the idea of being tied to another just for the sake of amusing the universe. Rey had abandoned the notion of love a long time ago, before she had shared a kiss with another. Many therapists had brushed off her lack of personal relationships as trauma, and while Rey partially agreed, she felt that she was unable to process the simple emotion. 

Her fingers found the thin chain hanging from her throat, and Rey paused. She needed to test Kylo before she made her final decision. Rey needed to see how he responded to the worst she could throw at him if she was to know what made up his character. A small smirk found its way to her glossy lips. This was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sips tea*


	6. Rough Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo corners Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to clear up a few of the tags before we start. Rey isn't going to be starving herself intentionally. I listed ED because I think Rey naturally would struggle with eating regular meals due to her trauma and starvation as a child. This story is loosely based off my personal experiences with mental health and spirituality and I wanted to try and depict some of these things in a more natural light. The tag only references her hesitation towards regular meals, or choosing to pick at her food. 
> 
> If anyone has any questions, or would like to talk, I am open to conversation. I hope everyone is staying safe <3

Rey's prayers for sleep were left unanswered. Before she had settled under her blankets, she had laid herbs underneath her pillow in hopes to ground herself to her own dimension. It hadn't worked. 

As soon as her eyes had closed, Rey's vision was flooded with random scenes and images, flying by too fast for her to grasp their meaning. She couldn't move her limbs or turn her head, nausea building in her stomach. Fluid filled her nostrils, and Rey choked on what air was left in her lungs. 

Her throat burned as if she had swallowed acid. Tears spilled silently from her eyes, lungs tightening at the sudden lack of oxygen. Colors faded, leaving Rey to be swallowed by darkness. 

Something warm latched onto her, a sharp contrast to the icy void that suffocated her. Rey would have screamed if she had the strength, joining in with the chorus of wails that rattled her ears. She had never felt true helplessness, always too stubborn to truly give in, but the feeling swallowed her, leaving her empty.

Rey made the mistake of opening her eyes. At first, she was unable to see much. Red filled her vision while shapes danced in the corners of her eyes. It was endless, floating there. Something brushed her leg, and she glanced down. 

Terror filled her. Pieces of mangled flesh drifted in the current. Severed limbs hung close by, floating in the thick crimson liquid that held Rey under. Blood. She was swimming in _blood_. Seconds passed, though they could have been hours. Rey couldn't breathe. No one was coming to help this time. 

An eternity passed in that hell before colors pulled her elsewhere. This time, the world took the form of her worst memories. Phantom wounds were reopened, the pain she had felt in the past amplified by whatever force that held her. Rey should have lost consciousness by now, lungs set aflame from lack of air. 

Again, she was held there, forced to watch her mistakes play in front of her, unable to change the outcome. Her jaw had locked, refusing to release the cries building in her throat. She felt herself begin to slip as her vision blurred. 

In a rush, air flooded her lungs. Rey lurched forward, choking as her chest weakly pulled in gulps of oxygen. Tears splashed her bare feet, and a whimper escaped her chapped lips. Muffled words brushed her ears, but Rey couldn’t make out the words, emotions overwhelming any other stimuli.

Something warm wrapped around her as she cried. Rey tried muffling the sounds falling from her mouth, but the quiet murmurs and gentle touch made it impossible. When her tears had been spilt, Rey was left feeling empty. She remained quiet, refusing to look at who she now recognized as Kylo. 

He was the first to break the silence. “You're trembling, love.” 

His voice was thick with worry, and Rey flinched. It made him pause, fingers that had been gently drawing absentminded shapes on her skin coming to a stop. She could feel the careful breath he took, and guilt hit Rey's heart like a bullet. 

After spending years around abusers, Rey had learned who to be cautious of and what to watch for. Kylo had yet to show any sign of red flags, and though it frustrated Rey, she knew he wasn't the type to intentionally hurt her. He didn't deserve this.

If Rey was being honest with herself, she was pushing Kylo away not to save herself from pain, but in hopes to keep him from it. She had been broken long ago, and years later she was still cutting herself on the pieces. No one should have to help her rebuild; the pain was enough for her to struggle with, and Rey wouldn’t wish the burden on anyone. 

“Sweetheart?” His voice was hesitant and soft, sounding vulnerable. “I won't hurt you.” 

Rey's eyes welled with tears a second time and she shut them in hopes to hide them. A sob broke through despite the effort she put into containing it. She dug her nails into her arm, the bite of pain giving her an inch of control over her emotions. 

“No, none of that.” Kylo was careful as he moved her, turning her to face him. She ducked her head, hair falling to shield her face. “Look at me.” 

Rey winced. Kylo rumbled, moving slowly as he lifted her chin. His eyes were narrowed as he studied her, looking her over for any visible injuries. His thumb gently brushed the tears from her cheeks, warm eyes softening as they met hers. 

“There.” His lips pulled into a hopeful smile.

Rey wiped her face on her sleeve, covered in snot and probably looking like a boiled potato. “I’m sorry.” Her voice was small and shaky even to her ears.

Kylo's arms tightened around her, the vibration increasing. “No.” He nuzzled the top of her head, and Rey felt her cheeks darken, thankful that her face was pressed to his chest. “Don't apologize for showing emotion, especially to me.” 

Gods, he was too soft with her. Another wave of emotions flooded through her, sending violent shivers through her body. She burrowed closer to Kylo's chest, his body heat helping thaw her icy skin. 

Rey’s fingers curled around the soft fabric of his jacket. She took a breath, finally able to breathe without pain, inhaling the scent of smoke and musk. It reminded her of a blaze, or the smell of her hair after sitting next to a campfire. 

Kylo seemed to be enjoying the contact as well, resting his head on her shoulder. His steady puffs of breath tickled her ear, and every once and a while he would rub his scruffy cheek against her neck. Rey's nose scrunched at the new sensation.

“That tickles.”

She felt him smile against her skin, nuzzling into the soft spot under her ear. “I forgot to shave.” 

Rey closed her eyes, allowing herself to finally relax, the action releasing an audible sigh from her chest. Kylo purred in her ear, his fingers kneading at the still tense muscles along her spine. 

Now that she was less focused on survival, Rey was able to piece her thoughts together. She was exhausted. She had been running on fumes for the past few days, and Rey wasn’t sure she could keep this up. 

“Your necklace didn’t work.” 

“It's only supposed to activate when you're in danger.” 

Rey's eyes narrowed and she pulled away, fighting to untangle her limbs from Kylo's. “It didn't _work_.” 

“You weren't there long enough to cause harm.” Kylo pulled her back to his chest as Rey's knees buckled. “That doesn’t mean you should be standing yet. An innocent wasn’t meant to see what you saw. It will take a while for you to recover.”

Rey thrashed, whining like a child. “Let go!” 

“Nope.” It was said simply, like it was easy, and he brushed the hair from her face despite the sticky tear stains on her cheeks. 

“Please.” Let me go. 

Kylo's eyes narrowed as if he heard her. “No.” 

Rey's tone changed. “Get out of my head.”

Kylo stayed still, cat-like pupils locking with hers. “I can't. Your thoughts are loud.” 

Rey pushed him down and Kylo didn’t resist. He stared up at her like she was something to be worshipped, palms naturally resting on her hips. Kylo only seemed curious, staying calm as she fought against the whirlpool that was her thoughts. Rey had to look away, emotions she couldn’t feel again resurfacing.

Kylo reached up, his thumb brushing her cheek despite Rey's flinch. “I want you to feel like you can talk to me, and I won't push for anything without permission, but I can’t help but pick up what's projected.” 

Rey paused, suddenly curious. “How do you do it?”

“I can teach you once you’ve had rest.” Kylo stood, lifting her like she weighed nothing.

Rey clung to him, refusing to let go when he tried to lay her down. Kylo sighed, having been unable to pry her fingers from his suit without wrinkling it. He sat on his bed and held her close.

“You need sleep, sweetheart.” 

Rey shook her head, not wanting to be thrown around dimensions so soon. On the off chance she was able to stay grounded, Rey knew her dreams would turn against her as soon as her eyes closed. Kylo's tail twitched, catching her attention. She could almost hear him thinking next to her; whatever he was mulling over had him distracted. 

“What is it?” Rey kept her voice soft, feeling her nerves spike at his subtle mood shift. 

Kylo tipped his head so he could look down at her. Rey met his cool gaze, feeling her throat tighten on the anxiety building in her chest. Was he upset? It was hard for her to tell what was going on in his head. 

If Rey was being honest with herself, she had already grown attached to the demon. It wasn’t something she could control, feeling so safe in his arms. She couldn’t deny how easy it would be to let herself fall for him, but Rey knew the cost of wearing her emotions on her sleeve. 

There was also the problem regarding life span. Demons are perceived to be immortal, and Rey had narrowly avoided death enough times to know that her life could be easily snuffed out. Rey would become a painful memory, leaving Kylo with a wound that could never heal. She had read many stories describing the agony of losing a soulmate when she was young, the images of broken individuals haunting her adulthood. 

Rey couldn't do that to someone she cared about. For years she had kept her head down while her classmates found love around her. She had listened to those who had found their half early, and all the heartbreak it had caused. Humans had a rough relationship with fate, and Rey had never been able to picture herself happy and in a relationship.

A puff of breath brushed Rey's cheeks, and she caught a slight smirk play on Kylo's face, revealing sharp canines. Rey mustered her best glare despite the obvious flush darkening her cheeks. 

“You're cute when you pout, but I'm not going to go easy on you. If you won't sleep, then we need to talk.” 

It was Rey's turn to freeze. His face had turned serious. “About what?” 

“Anything. I want to get to know you.” He paused, mulling over his words. “To start, I would like to know a piece of what's gotten you so torn up.”

“That's personal.” Rey's breath caught in her throat as his thumb brushed an old, pale scar on her forearm. Orange and reds swirled in his eyes, dark and seeking, reminding her of the antagonist in her favorite book series. 

“How about a deal?” The smirk was back, shielding Rey from the intensity of his stare. 

“What kind of deal?” Rey fidgeted, suspicious. 

“Every secret you tell me, I will teach you something that saved my life.” 

“That’s hardly fair. You're not showing the same amount of vulnerability.” Rey used her pout as a weapon this time, and she saw Kylo's suave confidence crumble. 

“What do you propose?” His voice was a purr, proud, and Rey felt thrown again. 

“A question for a question.” Rey swallowed, unsure if what she was about to do was a good idea. “Full detail, and no lying.” 

It was Kylo’s turn to be surprised. He was quiet for a moment, thinking it over. Rey felt the light tap of his claw against her back, a manifestation of his fast paced thoughts. He was definitely giving this a lot of thought, and Rey thought she had caught him. 

His lips lightly brushed hers before she could react, retreating just as quickly. “Deal.”

Rey's face reddened, and did what any flustered woman would do. With all her strength, Rey shoved an unsuspecting Kylo as hard as she could. There was a rush, like lightning shooting through her, and it knocked her back. 

“Holy shit!” 

Rey could hear Kylo from a distance. Her head had hit the floor pretty hard, leaving her a little dizzy. She had pushed with a force outside herself, sending them both flying away from each other. 

“-heart, are you okay?” Rey groaned, holding one side of her head as she sat up. 

“I think so. Did I hurt you?” She was lightheaded, vision tainted with black splotches, but he would just worry, and Rey brushed it off as a symptom of lack of sleep. 

Kylo hunched his shoulders, moving to see on her level. “No, but I think you hit your head too hard.” 

“I’m fine. What was that?” Rey froze, eyes narrowing. “You _kissed_ me!” 

“It was a deal!” Kylo pulled away, giving her some space. “I'm sorry, I should have warned you, but can you please explain how you can use old magic?” 

“How am I supposed to know? I'm as surprised as you are.” Rey stumbled to her feet, wobbling a little. Kylo gave her a look that said he was holding himself back from just picking her up, but Rey was stubborn. 

Kylo took a deep breath, brushing his hair back from his face. “Okay then. I get the first question.” 

Rey squared her shoulders. His face was set, serious. So be it. She nodded, bracing for the worst. 

His tail twitched. “Why do you pull away from me?” 

“I've been hurt before. You shouldn't have to pick up the pieces.” Rey tried to keep it short, but Kylo just arched an eyebrow. 

“I think we both need a drink before this conversation.” Kylo herded her to the couch before disappearing behind his mini bar. 

“I, um, don’t really drink.” 

“I can get you a water?” 

Rey thought about it. He wasn’t pushing her like most would have done, making her feel more comfortable accepting the offer. She felt safe in her environment for the moment, despite the mishap earlier. 

“Alright, I’ll try something light.” He paused before nodding, offering a different glass. She took the offered chute of fizzy, red wine. Kylo had settled for a tall glass of a dark brown liqueur, the contents too strong for Rey's taste.

Kylo considered himself patient, compared to other demons. He watched Rey squirm as she sipped her drink, feeling the weight of his gaze on her shoulders. She had the habit of drawing out her suffering, and Kylo waited, claw tapping the side of his glass, as she wallowed in her fear.

“I want to help, but you have to talk to me so I know what to do.” 

The air was thick with tension, Rey's nerves spiking. She took a long swallow of her wine, the drink leaving her warm and light. “This isn't the usual conversation you'd have with a friend.” She couldn’t meet his eyes. 

“Good thing we're not friends.” There was a lightness to his voice. He was already trying to ease her pain, and she hadn’t even started yet. 

Rey sighed. “Before I start, I need you to promise not to interrupt. Don’t treat me different after this, and _please_ , don't act like you have to get revenge for me. Can you do that?” 

Kylo studied her, but nodded. He sat back in his chair, prepared for her story, and took a sip of his drink. Rey closed her eyes. 

“I haven’t told anyone the whole story. I’m not sure I can.” She took a breath. “Before Maz, my mentor, found me, I was terrified of every entity I came across, so I gravitated towards lighter paths when I finally dove into magic. I reached out to more popular gods and pagan guardians, thinking that they were safe.” 

Rey stared at the empty glass in her hands, barely looking up as Kylo refilled it. “They showed me so many things that I didn’t know existed. It was a new world, and I was practically a newborn.” 

Kylo waited patiently, remaining quiet as she took a minute to gather her thoughts. Rey couldn’t help to smile. “You had to ask the hardest question first, didn’t you?” 

Kylo gave her a soft look. “At least you'll have it out of the way.” 

She was quiet for a few more moments, sipping the sweet, flowery wine he had given her. Rey had never liked the drinks Maz kept around the shop, the bitter liquors having kept her curiosity at bay. The more she sipped on Kylo's wine, the sweeter it became. The liquid was light, sticking to her tongue like honey; heat settled in her abdomen, easing the tension caused by the conversation.

“I thought it was love, at first. It started small: jealous comments, opinions on what I was wearing, attention seeking behavior. I didn’t know any better at the time. I just wanted to be wanted.” Her glass was empty, and she set it down on the glass table in front of her, needing to hide her shaking hands. 

Rey knew Kylo noticed as she stuffed her fingers into the sleeves of her shirt, but he chose to make no comment. “It got worse. He turned aggressive.” Rey's thumb absentmindedly brushed a scar on her side, one of the many grim reminders of her mistake. “By the time I wanted out, I owed debts. It didn’t end well.”

Painful memories Rey had kept locked away resurfaced behind her eyelids, and she ducked her head in hopes to hide the haunted look in her eyes. The smell of burnt flesh and blood was thick in the air, and Rey remembered the pain. He hadn't laid a hand on her, but it had felt like she was burning from the inside. That had lasted hours, and when Rey was lying in a pool of her own vomit, he had moved on to longer lasting marks. 

Rey flinched as a hand caught her wrist. She knew Kylo had seen it play out in her mind. “Don't. Please, don't be mad.” It slipped out before she could stop it, words a desperate plea from another time.

There was a deep rumble, and Rey's heart jumped in her chest. Kylo's eyes were dark, pinning her to the spot. He huffed as he covered the distance between them in a single stride, scooping her up before she could protest. 

“Not at you, sweetheart.” 

It was growled, the baritone rough in her ears. She could feel the tension he held, and she wondered how much instinct he was fighting. Rey had been studying the past few days, searching for any information on demons and their social behaviors. All she had uncovered was an anonymous journal entry describing, in detail, how important physical contact between mates was to healthy relationships.

Demons were said to mate for life, males displaying protective instincts that weren’t as common in other species. Rey assumed these instincts were the reason Kylo had wrapped himself around her. It may have been the drinks, but she relaxed into him, tucking her head under his chin.

He held her tightly, rumbling loud enough to chase off the dark thoughts that haunted her. Rey could feel herself relax enough to be at risk of falling asleep. She squirmed, fighting a yawn. 

“My turn?” She needed to stay awake, and pestering him with questions was a good way to do so. 

“After a nap.” A vibration erupted from his chest as she poked his side, amused at her outburst. 

“That wasn’t our deal!” Rey couldn’t believe him, tricking her into giving information and then lulling her to sleep before upholding his end of the bargain. 

“I don’t remember there being a time limit.” There was a smirk hidden in his tone, and she knew he was right. She was barely keeping her eyes open.

The yawn trapped in her chest escaped, the feeling of safety blanketing her. Kylo was radiating heat from behind her, and Rey grinned, remembering a way she could possibly get revenge. She wiggled her perpetually icy toes, preparing to strike. 

Kylo jumped, eyes widening in shock. “Gods, your toes are freezing!” 

Rey snickered, burrowing the icy digits under his bare calves. Success. Kylo huffed a laugh, reaching behind him and pulling a thick blanket over them. He was trying to lull her to sleep, his fingers rubbing circles up her spine as her breathing leveled. 

“I'll keep the nightmares at bay.” Soothing words replaced those that kept her awake, and Rey let out a breath, releasing some of the stress she had been holding. 

“Will you be here when I wake up?” 

“If you want me to be.” 

Rey nodded, allowing herself to be vulnerable. It wasn’t long before Kylo's steady breathing and soft touches lulled her into a deep sleep, and true to his word, her dreams were free of terror. She slept soundly for the first time in her life, unaware as Kylo lay awake, planning the deaths of those who had left her feeling shattered.

* * *

Rey was pulled from a dreamless sleep by a loud rumble. As she woke, she noticed the heavy weight on top of her. She squirmed, the weight only pressing into her more. Kylo snored, quite loudly, and tightened his hold on her. Rey could feel his scruffy jaw brush against The top of her head, half asleep scent marking. 

Rey squirmed. “Hey! I'm being crushed, you oaf!” 

“Five more minutes.”

She yelped as he flipped over, taking her with him. She was still being squeezed, but now she was staring down at a sleepy demon. His hair was messy, tangled around his horns, pointed ears exposed. Rey stilled, watching him. 

Kylo snored softly in his sleep. In this lighting, she saw the freckles and moles dotting his face. He had discarded his shirt and jacket in the night, exposing bare skin and hidden muscle definition. Fate thought it funny to leave her a sliced of cake when she was on a diet. 

Rey couldn’t help but note how firm her pillow was, quite distracted by the shadows dancing on his chest. She jumped when something tugged at her hair, looking up to meet warm, amused eyes. 

“So?” His eyes screamed of mischief, and Rey squirmed, something other than nerves making her heart rate spike. 

She cleared her throat, putting on her best innocent face. “What?”

“I'm a cake?” 

Rey's face turned red, pushing herself back, wiggling out of his grip. “You _absolute_ shit goblin!” Pillows were tossed, blankets thrown, and Kylo just laughed. 

Rey squeaked as she fell backwards, reaching out to grab hold of anything. Kylo caught her wrist, pulling her back to him.

“If this is you playing chase, I think you might need to up your game.” 

Rey stilled, eyes going wide. That was a good idea. Kylo's eyes narrowed, seeming to sense the direction of her thoughts. 

“Rey.” There was warning to his tone, but Rey ignored it. 

Once her feet were under her, she took off. She felt him a breath behind her, but she kept moving. He knew the halls better than she did, but Rey had an advantage. She felt it come on before colors swarmed her vision. She jumped through the wormhole with a laugh, excited for the first time in a while. 

Old wood floors touched her feet, and Rey grinned. This was her terrain. She ducked into her room, feeling the air shift behind her, the normal cool temperature of the shop turning humid. 

Claws wrapped around her door frame, but Rey was ready. Kylo looked like a cat who had cornered the canary. He had thrown on a wrinkled shirt, his hair halfway pulled up. Rey froze in the center of her room, pinned to the spot by his hungry eyes. 

She had him as soon as he stepped into her room. The moon was high in the sky, illuminating the sigils too late. It was Kylo's turn to freeze, trapped by her magic. 

“Rey?” 

She shook her head. “Don't. You already said you wouldn't stop, and I don’t know how much longer I can keep myself from needing you.” 

Rey took a breath. She had thought about it last night, and the only way they would both make it out of this was if Kylo was removed from the situation. Then, maybe, once she figured out how to ground herself to this dimension, they could revisit their relationship. 

“Don’t you _dare_.” He growled, throwing himself against her barrier. 

The force of his will bashed against her own, and Rey bared her teeth, bracing herself in the face of the losing battle. His mental attacks were ferocious, and Rey's knees buckled, her barrier's light flickering. She didn’t move as everything around her stilled. 

“Really, Rey? You where going to trap me in a pickle jar?” 

Rey flinched as the offending item was reduced to ash. Kylo's heavy footsteps circled her, a steady beat in her ears. She sat, waiting for the worst. 

There was a growl, followed by the sound of clattering offerings. “I know why you did it.” A pause. “You're so alone. It keeps you awake at night, and you blame yourself. You blame fate. You've carried this burden your whole life, so why stop in the face of your desires.”

Salty droplets fell on her legs, but Rey was still. Her nap hadn't been enough to replenish her energy, and after giving everything in her trap, she had nothing left to keep Kylo out of her head. She flinched when a hand cupped her cheek. 

Kylo's sigh shook his whole being. He didn’t seem angry, just sad. He was knelt in front of her, and Rey could feel his presence retreat in her mind.

“You're still scared of me.” 

It was a statement, and Rey couldn’t argue. She was in no shape to go up against the likes of him, and she had just made an attempt at his freedom. Any other demon would have killed her on the spot, soulmate be damned.

He went quiet, waiting for a response, when Rey had none. She could only await the judgement that was likely to come. She could hear him roaming around her room as she stayed motionless. Her blanket was set on her shoulders, and Kylo sat down next to her, his weight causing the boards of the floor to creak.

“Any other demon would have been lost to your trap.” His arm barely brushed hers, and she could tell he was keeping himself from holding her. “I won't be put in a position where I can’t come to your aid. I can't. Push me away as much as you like, but don't try that again.”

Rey kept her eyes on her feet, feeling like a scolded child. It hurt, the feelings building in her chest, and she didn’t know how to handle it all. 

“You won't be trying any bond breaking spells either. I already warded against those. Don’t think I wasn’t aware of that plan.” 

She flinched, but Kylo wasn’t finished. His tail lashed next to her, physical proof of his mood.

“Remember this. Remember that you wanted to play dirty.” He took a breath, and the air _bent_ around them. “Your house has been claimed by my grandfather.” Kylo smirked, canines glinting in the moonlight. 

Rey swallowed, knowing she had just lost her home advantage. The world twisted around her, but she knew the door she traveled through, and pulled herself away just in time. She took a deep breath, trying to steady herself. Kylo studied her, waiting to see if she would actually open up.

A glass jar shattered behind them both, sending sand scattering across the floor and Rey scrambling towards a corner. The sound brought back too many negative memories, and she panicked. Kylo's arms caught her around the middle, twisting her as she squirmed and trapping her against him. 

“So stubborn.” He lifted her up with one motion, carrying her over broken glass. Red footprints followed Kylo's steps. 

He walked in a circle, mumbling quietly as he took careful steps. Rey had never seen such a spell, only feeling a tightening sensation around her wrist as Kylo came to a stop. The ground beneath them shook, Rey's only hope to cling to him as the void engulfed them both. 

Rey blinked. Black sand stretched for miles. Waves crashed behind her, the sky dark but reflecting a soft, cool glow. Kylo shook, holding in a laugh.

“Teleportation is not as bad as you've experienced, little one.” 

“I'm not little!” Rey wiggled out of his grip, bare toes sinking in cold sand, making her gasp. 

She had never seen the ocean in person, and she could feel the vibrations of the waves crashing against the shore in her bones. Kylo watched her try to hide her childlike wonder by holding herself. 

“You earned the title of small person as soon as you decided to pull your little stunt. You made a deal with me, so I decide your fate.” He didn’t break eye contact, pinning Rey to the spot with a predatory stare. “You're stuck with me for a week. Maz and anyone else you know will think you always had plans.” 

The smirk was back, and Rey needed to figure out a way to knock him down to her level. “Didn’t someone warn you not to play against the devil?” He brushed her arm, fingers trailing over the sensitive part of her wrist. “Tag. _You're it_.” 

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday! Press the heart button!! ^ w ^


	7. Sandy Cheeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey gets schooled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am EXCITED. I didn't expect to have 30k words written this quickly. The plot thickens. Things will be falling into place from here on out. Buckle up, because this ride is going to get _wild_. 
> 
> Thank you for all the love so far <3 Remember to spoil your authors!

Rey had never seen the ocean. Nothing could compare to this. Waves crashed against her legs. Her clothes were soaked, and the salt stung her skin, but she didn’t care. She chased the shells washing on the shore while Kylo watched from the sand. 

She was distracted and quite content in the shallows, ignoring the hovering demon when he called her. The wave crashed into her without warning, dragging her into the deep waters. Rey kicked, fighting the current and gasping for air as her head came above water. 

Her body hit a wall, unmoving despite the roaring waves around her. Arms pulled her from the current, and Rey steadied herself. Kylo set her down on the sand, kneeling near her and just watching with those burning eyes.

“These waters aren’t meant for even experienced swimmers.” He huffed, breath visible in the air. “You're shivering. Let's get inside.” 

Rey could barely feel the cold. His hands felt like brands against her skin, steam rolling off his skin as the icy air hit them. Kylo took her hand, and the air shifted around them. Rey's legs buckled underneath her weight as the warm air thawed her limbs. 

“You used too much energy trying to trap me.” Kylo caught her before her knees hit the floor. “How long has it been since you took a break?”

“A break? Have you seen the state of my dimension lately? There are no breaks.”

“I have some sweaters. They'll be big on you but they're warm.” He carried her as he looked for them, not minding the puddles of cold water they were leaving behind them. 

“Was this all just a ploy to get me into your clothes?” Rey tried to tease, hoping they could get rid of the slight tension hanging between them. 

“Maybe. I’ve had a hard time getting my scent to stick to you. This might do the trick.” Kylo's body shook with his rumble, and Rey squeaked. He set her down, passing her a green, wool sweater.

Rey's cheeks turned pink, and Kylo gave her a look she knew would have made a weaker woman swoon. “Turn around. I’ll know if you peek.” Her arms were crossed, hiding everything, but her thin shirt had left little to the imagination. 

Kylo smirked, doing as he was told. Rey changed quickly, removing the soggy layers first. The sweater was softer than it looked, and she felt warmer as soon as it touched her damp skin. It smelled strongly of spices and pine, the sleeves long enough to hide her trembling hands. 

“You can turn around.” Rey sat by a lit fireplace, trying to absorb as much heat as she could. Her hair was still wet, dripping sea water on Kylo's metallic floor. 

Shadows shifted in the corners of her eyes, fleeing as he approached. There was a wave of power that followed him, something he kept present ever since she tried to cage him. Rey held herself tightly, locking here jaw to keep her teeth from chattering. 

A warm cup was placed in her hands, and Rey took a sip. It was sweet and spicy, heating her from the inside. She hummed into her cup, eyes closing. 

“My mother's hot chocolate recipe.” He sat next to her, easing into place in hopes not to startle her. 

“I like it.” Her words were quiet. Rey could sense the thickness in the air. Unspoken words built between them, keeping them both from acting on emotion.

Kylo kept his distance, buying himself time to act later. Rey refused to meet his eyes, allowing her focus to drift and her swirling thoughts pass her by. She watched the fire lick at stone, light casting shadows on her warming skin. 

“The next question was yours.” He kept his voice quiet, matching her tone, keeping his movements slow.

“Is it only instinct that drives you to chase me so relentlessly?” She couldn't stop the words from coming out, bitterness apparent in her tone. 

Kylo chuckled in response, watching the fire with her. “You smell like light hitting the branches during the spring. Your freckles distract me. I think I have them memorized, and then the next time I look, there are more.” He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yes, every instinct in me tells me to look after you, but it’s more than that.”

“More than what? Possession?” 

“There will be plenty of time for me to chase you around the house, pin you against the wall, and make sure you know _exactly_ what you'd be missing out on.” 

His voice had dropped an octave, making Rey still. Something stirred within her, and it wasn’t fear. The tension in the air around them tightened, and Kylo flashed a toothy smirk.

“That is something to be enjoyed later, after I win this little game you started.” He moved closer, tail twitching like a cat playing with its prey. “Speaking of which, I do believe it's my move.” 

Rey wiggled backwards, unable to hide her pink cheeks in the light. “You won't have me.”

“Okay.” His tone was smug. He waited until she had dropped her guard to ask his next question. “Let's just say someone wanted to court you. How would he go about catching your attention?”

Rey scoffed. “Such a man would have to live a day in my shoes during that time of the month.” She paused, thinking seriously. “They would have to be willing to spoil me a little. Be gentle when I needed it, and handle me when I'm acting like a brat.” 

Kylo was patient, seeing if she had more to say, but Rey could only fidget. “Maybe, you know, take me for a few dates, go on an adventure. Try something new.” Her voice got wistful. “The times I've tried dating, men only wanted one thing, and they couldn’t even follow through with that.” 

Kylo tipped his head in response, but said nothing else. Rey huffed, stopping to think of a good question to ask. She squirmed in her spot, curious about too many things. 

“How are you keeping me grounded right now?” 

“You jump dimensions because your soul wants to be close to mine. The longer we keep close to each other, the less it will occur.” Kylo answered simply, barely pausing before speaking again. “I'll ask an easy one. What did your parents do?”

Rey's face fell. It always came up somehow. Why did everyone want to know about family and how your parents were doing? 

“I don’t have any. My foster parent wasn't even a parent. I learned how to survive at a young age, by myself.” She didn't make eye contact, but she held her head high, proud she at least accomplished that in life. 

Kylo took in the sight of her. Tan skin was made more orange in the light, freckles a dark contrast. Her long hair was still damp, clinging to her bare legs like vines. He was thankful that she couldn't yet hear his thoughts, because Kylo saw an angel sitting next to him, hurt from falling so far. He couldn’t tear his eyes away, knowing in an older time he would have been cursed for gazing at her beauty. 

“What's your favorite color?” 

Rey asked a simple question to throw him off guard. His focus was solely on her, and she didn’t like it. She watched him hide his shock, and fail.

“You could ask me _anything_ , like who actually killed Julius Caesar, or when you'll die. Instead, you want to know my favorite color?” He had turned to face her, disbelief written on his face. 

Rey nodded, a small smile on her face. 

Kylo sighed, relenting. “Green.” 

Rey fidgeted with her sleeve, smiling when she noticed the color resemblance. She had more innocent questions regarding his nature, but she needed to space them out. Rey, hating to admit it, didn't want to scare him off as much anymore. 

“Favorite food?” Kylo’s eyes bright and excited, ever the man to be thinking about a meal.

“Blueberry pancakes.” Rey announced, not skipping a beat.

Kylo laughed, a light sound, sending butterflies loose in Rey's stomach. “Noted.” His voice was deep, tantalizing, and it was Rey's turn to study him.

“How much influence do you hold over human thoughts?” 

Kylo rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his own hot cocoa. “As much as you hold over another human. A common misconception.” 

Oh. Rey looked down at her feet. “I don’t like being human. We feel too much. Lack too much.” She trailed off.

Kylo glanced at her, eyes holding an unknown emotion. “If you weren't human, what would you want to be?” 

Rey huffed a laugh. “A cat. I could sleep all day.” 

“I’m serious.” Kylo nudged her aura, making it shimmer in the light. “I can tell when you're holding back.” 

Rey fidgeted with her empty cup of cocoa. “Something fast. Strong enough to outrun anything.” 

Kylo grinned. “Bunny.” 

“Is this a power grab for you?” 

“No. I have enough. This is, what do humans say, love at first sight?” Every small movement he made flexed a different set of muscles, and Rey found herself distracted. She almost missed it when he spoke. “I only want you happy. That’s why, now that you're warm, I’m going to get us something to eat.” 

“Food? Now?” Rey usually ate only once or twice a day, but Kylo was always offering snacks.

“Yes, now.” He stood up, making his way to the kitchen. “Most people eat often, you know?” 

Rey scrambled to her feet, following him. “Your home has a mind of its own. How many souls are trapped here?” 

“Well, it is part of Hell, in a sense.” Kylo dug through a cabinet, metal clanging together as he pulled out a pot. “I see it as one entity, or a hive mind. It's never bothered me too much, other than missing items, but others who visit always end up getting lost or seeing something.” 

“Well, I'd imagine they would. Every time you leave a room, they swarm the area.” Rey watched as he chopped veggies, wielding the knife expertly. 

“I like to cook in my free time. I saw some artwork in your room. They were yours?” He kept his tone light, curious, avoiding the reason he was there.

“Yeah. Maz lets me sell my crafts in the shop. Lately, it's given me a lot more work than I expected.” 

Kylo smiled. “If you want, after we eat, I can try to help.” He paused, rethinking his statement. “I could at least provide a nice setting and some light entertainment while you work.”

“That sounds…nice.”

* * *

Kylo brought her art supplies. She felt time slip through her fingers, the days passing too quickly. Kylo would leave every once and a while after cleaning up, working a few hours every day. They spent most of time enjoying each other's company. Rey would work on her art, and Kylo, finding that he wasn't very good at it, chose to read close by. 

It was easy, somehow, to slip into this domestic state. She found herself relaxed, roaming the halls of his home as if she had always lived there. The spirits had grown accustomed to her, leading her to hidden rooms that Kylo hadn't even discovered.

This is where Kylo found her. Rey had found an indoor garden and set up to paint there. Scattered canvases, already covered with leaves and flowers, surrounded her. Rey was covered with paint, having had many a mishap during the morning. 

Seeing here like this, relaxed, in her element, put a genuine smile on Kylo's face. “Did you drink paint water again?” 

Rey looked up, eyes wide, and wiped her mouth. “No!” She looked away. “Maybe. The cups were the same, okay!” 

Kylo huffed a laugh, moving from the shadows where he had been watching her and coming closer, standing in the light under the sea of green. “You can go home today, if you'd like.”

Rey's nose scrunched. She had been getting plenty of rest. She slept soundly here. She had access to a shower. Her dark circles had all but dissipated, and she had noticed a healthy amount of muscle development. 

Kylo had yet to teach her any magic, but they had been sparring at least once a day. He was a good teacher, building on the knowledge she already had, and she wasn’t sure if she wanted to miss out on what she had made in her time here. 

“Can we at least spar first?” Rey gave her best pout, jumping to her feet and bouncing next to him. 

He rolled his eyes, but Rey could tell when he relented. His shoulders sagged, and he nodded. “We can do this again, if you'd like.” 

Rey smirked. “Only if you can beat me this time.”

Kylo growled, playfully lunging at her. “I've been going easy on you.”

Rey spun out of the way. “Save the trash talk for the ring." 

A puff of smoke enveloped them as soon as he caught her arm. Their sparring area was, well, the beach. Rey's calves had ached the first day, but it was well earned. She threw off her shoes and rolled up her pants, borrowed overalls she had tailored to fit her. 

They took a moment to wrap their hands before Kylo tossed her the sticks they had been using as weapons. They fell into a rhythm, circling each other to start. Anticipation moved like electricity through Rey. When they collided, it rattled her bones. She dug in to the ground, bracing against his weight. 

Kylo _snarled_ , lips stretching to show teeth. Rey took a breath, her grin matching his in ferocity. He held no punches when sparring, coming at her with full force when he knew she was able to block a blow. The sea roared in her ears, and Rey bounced away, trying to use her smaller form to her advantage.

In kickboxing, her opponents, despite their size, were incredibly slow. She had learned how not to take a hit, but Kylo moved in distinct way. He was fast, keeping up with even her most agile moves. She knew he was holding back, but this was the closest thing she’s had to a challenge in years.

They danced for what felt hours. Rey was drenched in sweat by the time Kylo dropped his weapon. His clothes fared no better, clinging to his skin as he approached her. Rey took a defensive stance. His eyes followed her as she backed away. 

“Kylo, I know that look. Don’t you dare throw me in the water.” She stumbled over a slight incline and nearly lost her balance. 

Kylo smirked. “Very insightful. It won’t save you, though.” 

Rey squeaked, dropping her staff and taking off down the coast, the demon hot on her tail. She made it only a few feet before strong arms caught her waist. She was lifted in the air and thrown over a large shoulder despite her thrashing. Kylo rumbled, amused. 

“Hold your breath.”

* * *

Rey still smelled of sea water when Kylo dropped her off in her attic. She kept his sweater on, shrugging on a pair of pants in front of him. She looked up to see a hand over his now purple face. 

“A little warning next time?” He still had his eyes closed, and Rey snickered. 

“Everything was covered.” 

“T-Thighs.” He cleared his throat, having nearly choked on the word, and regained his composure. 

Rey's cheeks hurt from smiling a true, dimpled smile. Kylo managed to pull it out of her, the truth. He was honest, and she could appreciate that.

“You can stay. Go invisible, like you did on Jakku!” Rey didn't want him to leave yet. She hadn’t seen anything horrible her whole vacation. It had been nice, being at peace.

He smiled sadly, and Rey wondered if he felt the same. “Another time, sweetheart. I have work, as do you. If anything comes up, call me, and I will hear you.” 

Rey nodded. “I'm ready.” 

Kylo stepped close, and her breath caught in her throat. Their foreheads touched, and his warm hands settled on her neck. He was scenting her, she realized. Over the past few days, he would brush against her every once and a while. 

She had grown used to it, even leaning into the touch. Kylo had since held her close right before leaving, making sure to brush his scruffy chin against her jaw. 

“Until next time, my little quarry.” 

He was gone, leaving the faint scent of smoke in his wake. The clock on her nightstand beeped, minutes returning to their normal pace. Rey had enough time to clean her room before she needed to start stocking the shop. 

Boxes were stacked up to the stairway. Their shipments had all arrived at once, and Rey sighed. It was going to be a long day. Maz had joined her after an hour of carefully handling the box cutter. The old psychic acted like nothing had happened, and Rey was curious how Kylo had handled her absence. 

“You finished all of those last night?” 

Rey looked over at the stack of canvases she had brought down. Maz was flipping through them, seemingly taking a break from unpacking. 

“I was struck by inspiration.” It wasn't a lie. Kylo had given her access to the perfect idea source. “What's today, again?” 

“Friday. It’s going to be busy.” Maz tutted, placing her paintings towards the back of the shop. “Hurry up with those boxes. We'll have lines by noon.”

Rey had just unloaded the last box when the bells rung in the shop. Their first customer of the day. She brushed off Kylo's sweater and rushed behind the counter, ready. 

“I sense a great evil here.” A dark cloud rushed the room as a shadow blocked the sun. “A great evil, brought to this town by a witch! A demon.” Snoke spat in their doorway, stepping into the light. 

“No demons have been summoned here, priest. Stop darkening my doorway.” Rey made a shooing motion, her time away giving her a little more edge. “I won’t have your spite today, Snoke.”

“Such fire and beauty. A shame you chose the path of darkness. I will leave today, but in a month's time, I come back with the approval of the Most Holy.” 

Rey's eyes narrowed. “Approval for what?”

Snoke paused. A vicious grin slid on his face. “To remove this blasphemous building from this town, of course.” 

With that, he was gone. Rey was left alone with her thoughts, her heart hammering in her chest. Surely the Pope wouldn’t bother with a small, American town? 

She didn’t have much time to process what had happened. Customers flooded the shop, distracting her with questions and demands. Overall, the rest of the day passed smoothly. Every once and a while, when she had a moment alone, she would see the tell-tell flash of color, but her surroundings would remain the same. Rey brushed it off, thinking it just a side effect of having been around Kylo so long. 

“Ma'am, my son shat in your dressing room.” Rey sighed, turning around to face a stoic mother and her snotty offspring.

“I'll see to it.” She sighed, going to find a mop. 

Rey was digging in the back closet, a dark cubby where Maz kept the cleaning supplies, when she saw him. At first, Rey thought it was another demon. The claws and tail were similar to Kylo's, but instead of slightly curved horns, this man had tall antlers, wrapped with flowers and vines. Dark eyes watched her, hidden by light brown hair. 

“Who are you?” She took a step toward the creature. 

The figure vanished once she blinked, though Rey still felt like she was being watched. She shrugged the incident off as easily as she did the dead bird she had discovered on the porch this morning. The dressing room was easy enough to clean. Rey had to do this kind of thing more often than people would think.

Maz had to chase out the last of the loitering customers when it was time to close. Rey was tired. It was beginning to sound like her head was under water. A migraine was coming on, a high pitched tone ringing in her ears. 

“I get like that when Chewie has to work for a week.” Maz voice was soft, placing a cup of tea in Rey's shaking hands. “How long has it been?” 

“I saw him this morning.” 

Maz hummed. “That must be some strong bond. It will only worsen the longer you keep him away. I would hate to be you in three days.”

Rey frowned. “How do I stop it.”

“Well, a permanent bond helps prevent it, but it still can happen. I have some herbs I can give you that helps ease it for a time.” Maz handed her a pouch of herbs, gently patting her hand before pulling away. “I can tell you've slept well. He must be a good man.” Maz winked. 

Rey huffed. “More trouble than he’s worth, it seems.”

“He'll prove you wrong one day.”

“He can try.” Rey stood up, her spine popping from the sudden movement. “Don’t you have a man to get home to?” 

Maz nodded, moving in her eccentric way as she gathered her things. “It's date night. Chewie cleared his schedule, took a bath, and better be walking around on two legs by the time I get home.” 

“What's with that, by the way?” Rey had never seen the Wookie's human form, the man keeping to the furry, four legged beast whenever people were around.

“He's just shy.” 

Maz waved her off, rushing out the door. Her short legs carried her to her old truck, and Rey rolled her eyes. Knowing Maz, she would arrive late tomorrow morning, disheveled and her mind elsewhere. 

Rey locked up the Tea Shop as she finished her rounds. Her head was _pounding_ , and it was beginning to make her dizzy. Rey could feel the absence of her friends, the house feeling hollow. Rey assumed they were off on their own romantic ventures, and she warmed up leftovers Kylo had left her, humming quietly to herself to fill the heavy silence. 

She ate her meal in peace. The warmth helped eased her pain a bit, and, since she knew sleep would elude her, she laced up her boots and left home. Rey breathed in, inhaling the fresh air.

Her feet carried her through the fields behind the railroads. Rey's mind wandered as she walked, processing everything she had learned. So far, no one had offered any alternative to her dilemma, other than following through with a soul bond. She had read anything she could find in Kylo’s library that might have stated otherwise, but the information was always the same. 

If Rey kept resisting, she would be hunted by all creatures in the area, drawing them with her unbound soul, seeking her power for themselves. Kylo had assured her he would protect her, but Rey knew it was only a matter of time before something bad happened.

Rey sighed. She was already hunted by religious fanatics and debtors. She didn’t need this extra weight. 

Rey walked for miles, distracted by her thoughts. By dusk, she found herself deep in a grove of trees. Moss hung above her in sweeping canopies, dimming the light from the dying sun. Bats chased the buzzing flies that hovered in the humidity. An owl flew above her, the rush of wings making her jump in surprise. 

She kept moving, passing under towering trees. The earth beneath her hummed, inviting. Twisting, gnarled branches swayed with the breeze, leaves singing as they brushed each other in passing. 

Rey took in a breath. The air was clean. Warmth clung to the earth, trapped by the greenery surrounding her. Crickets screamed, seeking their mates before their inevitable demise. A shadow moved behind her, and Rey turned around. 

Only trees looked back, the warped eyes hidden in their bark unblinking and empty. She shook herself. She was growing paranoid. Rey continued on her path, the crunch of leaves under the soles of her feet the only unnatural sound. 

She walked under the moon, unwilling to turn back just yet. The forest sang, guiding her towards _something_. The trees thickened, branches snagging on her clothes as she made her way through the thick brush. 

Rey ducked, narrowly avoiding hitting her head on a low hanging limb. There was a clearing ahead, but something made her hesitate. Rey stopped and listened, taking in her surroundings. 

The insects had gone silent. Birds were still, frozen on their perches. The wind was motionless. A vibration built around her, and Rey felt dread rise in her chest. It felt wrong, the stillness. Something moved in the brush next to her. 

Light swallowed her vision, blinding and all consuming. Rey felt herself fall backwards, but lost her senses after that. The white light stayed with her, reaching a painful frequency. It left her with knowledge as her vision returned. 

Rey stood, taking in the sight of her new environment. A maze stretched before her, high green walls stretching for miles. A castle was the only sight for miles, and something in her knew that it was her destination. 

Rey tied the pouch of herbs Maz had given her around her wrist before throwing her hair into a bun. The light had told her two things: Kylo was in trouble, and it was up to her to help him. She had to complete three tasks to pass through the maze, and she needed to do so before the second sun set. 

Rey looked up at the violet sky. The second sun was low on the horizon. She had time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Cliffhangers ahead.


	8. Pixie Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo has a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really shy, so if you want a response to a comment, ask a question. I won't spoil the story, but I'll definitely respond. If I get enough questions, I just might post my favorite one ^ w ^ 
> 
> I added a small Shakespear reference. Let me know what play you think it's from ;) 
> 
> I hope you like the chapter!

Kylo was missing. Rey had called him a dozen times by now, with no response. She had been wandering the maze for hours, and there was no sign of her first trial. She sighed when she came upon yet another dead end, rubbing her face in exasperation.

“It's fine. Just like the mazes on the back of a cereal box. Keep moving, and I'll eventually find the exit. Come on, Rey, you got this.” She bounced on the balls of her feet and turned another corner. This led her down a long, narrow path. Rey hoped she was moving in the right direction.

A dull pain persisted with her every step. Rey had been reciting her lecture she would give Kylo when she saw him, fighting the blurring colors and nausea as she trudged through the muddy terrain. She had yet to use Maz’s mixture, wanting to save it until the pain grew unbearable.

A wooden sign materialized next to her, words burnt into the wood. Rey sighed in relief. She was headed the right way. It read:

_Closed minds will not see_ ,  
_Shadows haunting your bed_  
_Face your fears or you shan’t succeed_  
_Run to claim what sits on your head._

Rey huffed. “A riddle. Of course.” 

She passed under the arch, an overhang overgrown with strong smelling flowers, ready to face whatever lie before her. The two suns were still low in the sky, and Rey assumed it was late morning. She was making decent time, and her confidence rose at the thought. 

As soon as she stepped through the flowering gate, the atmosphere changed around her. Rey sucked in a breath. Darkness swallowed the clearing, while a low hanging fog moved over rough figures laying in the mud. The scent of iron and rot was thick in the air.

Rey looked down at her hands. Gore, crimson and sticky, dripped from her fingertips. Her eyes widened. No. She knew this place. This was a memory. 

A figure charged through the fog, barreling towards her, and Rey reacted on instinct, mimicking the actions of the past. The man was lifted in the air, limbs twisting as his body writhed against gravity. She watched as his face reddened, as her fingers tightened into a fist. 

Rey had felt fear the last time she was here. It had consumed her, the terror of her own power, but now, as the face of a ghost loomed over her, she felt nothing. Bones snapped under the pressure her mind had produced, and blood splattered her face. 

Rey remembered the last time she had been in this situation. She had nightmares for months, the fear of losing control over herself causing her to run, well, to Maz's shop. She was stronger now, and had long accepted that the pieces of garbage that surrounded her had it coming.

Rey released the body, ignoring the sick thud as it fell to the ground. Her eyes were drawn to a gleam in the fog. She bent down, reaching into a pile of bodies and retrieving a bloody, bronze crown. 

“That wasn’t too difficult.” Rey mumbled to herself, setting it on her head for safe keeping. The metal was unnaturally warm. It was heavy but secure, Rey feeling like she could move without the ornament falling from its place. 

She continued down her path, leaving the past memory behind her. The violet sky changed, becoming a mixture of golds and greens, as the largest sun moved towards the zenith. Orange clouds climbed higher than Rey could hope to reach, providing a small amount of shade to shield against the blistering heat. 

She kept walking despite her burning calves and dry mouth. Her water had run out early on in her hike. She hadn't been prepared for a fucking quest. 

Kylo was going to get an earful, but not before she chewed out whoever has been following her for the last mile. She heard the tell-tell crunch of leaves behind her, and Rey spun around. 

“Show yourself!” She puffed herself up, trying to look intimidating.

Something crawled from the brush. It was small, maybe the size of a of a fox. The body was thin and elongated, near transparent green skin stretching over frail bones. Black, beady eyes looked up at her, face splitting open to reveal rows of glassy teeth. 

Rey held in a scream, kicking as it lunged. The creature cowered, emitting a series of guttural clicks and cries. Rey started running, having seen too many horror movies to not abandon all sense. 

She could hear scrabbling in the tall wall of bushes walking in. Thousands of legs bashing together as they ran, small claws scraping against the branches and stones of her surroundings. Rey ran, taking turns as if she had memorized the maze. 

Her instincts guided her to a clearing, circled in flames. Flowers bloomed around the blaze, unaffected. Fueled by flight, Rey leapt through them.

Another sign faced Rey, taunting her. Rey scowled, 

_Up and down, up and down,_  
_I am feared in field and town._  
_Goblin, lead them up and down._

The words burned into her head. A frown soured her features. This was getting ridiculous. She already ran from goblins, or, that’s what she assumed they were. Rey stayed there for a moment, catching her breath. She took a sip of the last of her water. 

She was tiring already. Running from those gremlins had taken most of her energy. Her migraine was worsening the more steps she took. She didn’t know how she was going to manage the last task, when she was already winded halfway through. She snatched the satchel from her wrist with a huff, beginning to grow irritated at even the brush of air against her skin, downing half of the contents. The herbs were bitter, and she had already wasted a sip of precious water.

Rey stumbled forward towards the gate, her breath coming out in heavy pants. Once in the clearing with her feet under her, she took a look around. She was standing in an arena; rocks and fallen trees provided cover, and low hanging, twisted branches gave Rey the option to go vertical.

She took a deep breath before starting to climb, hoping that the high ground would give her an advantage. As she worked her way up, she could hear the sound of crawling, scuttling limbs. The sound grew in volume as the swarm approached. From her perch, Rey could see the grass darken as thousands of black eyed creatures flocked the area, feeding on the surrounding life. 

Her foot slipped on her foot hold, the branch slick with dew. Rey considered herself a decent climber. She recovered at a cost. Beady eyes looked up at her, mouths hanging open at the thought of a next meal. 

Bodies liquefied, the noise nearly pushing a gag from her throat. Sickening squelches, the product of bones and skin reforming, became the only sound Rey could hear. She grimaced, clinging to the trunk as a fist slammed into the earth, shaking the trees. 

A roar shook even the clouds above her, and Rey questioned the psychopath who thought this was a good quest idea for a quest goal. The high ground turned out to be a poor decision, the trees being uprooted beneath her.

Rey was a notorious monkey as a child. She would climb as high as she dared, hoping to escape the fears of her childhood. She had fallen many times, still learning the branches to trust and how to keep her footing. After hurting herself enough, and having faced the consequences, she learned how to fall properly.

Rey rolled with the impact, jumping to her feet. A sword laid in stone lay a few feet in front of her. The goblin pursued her, but she was faster. They may have gained size and strength in coming together so grotesquely, but the creature severely lacked in speed. 

The sword slid from the stone smoothly. The blade was light, and Rey's newfound muscles wielded it easily. With one slice, she took off an arm. The creature reared back with a roar, and Rey stepped back, ready.

Her time with Kylo had served her well. The goblin’s blow wasn’t nearly as strong as Kylo's during training, despite it's size. She laughed, gaining a burst of confidence. It had lost mass, and Rey took advantage of that. 

She ran. The sword was held tightly in her hand, and the goblin had taken a hard enough blow to retreat like a wounded animal. The herbs Maz had given her had given her a small boost of energy. Her feet carried her further into the maze. 

The castle grew larger, but the second sun was high in the sky. It all had happened so fast. Time must have slipped through her fingers. With the little energy she had, and after downing the last of her herbs, she kept jogging. 

Rey could feel a dizzy spell come on, but the castle was in her sights. She kept pushing herself, following her instincts as she felt her way through the winding groves. Her legs shook by the time she reached the next wooden post. 

Rey had to take a seat. She hoped she had enough time to reach the gates of the castle before she collapsed. The second sun was still pretty high in the sky. She leaned against the sign, not even bothering to read it yet.

Her mind wandered. She wanted to take a nap on Kylo's bed. During her stay, she had snuck in his room while he was out. It had become her personal napping spot. As fabulous as ever, the demon owned silk sheets; they stayed cool throughout the day, and right now, under the heat of two suns, those sheets where calling her name.

Rey almost let her eyes close right then, but the memory of soft glances brought her back to her feet. At this point in her journey, Rey cared more about reaching her destination than getting back at Kylo. She stood with a groan, her muscles screaming in protest. 

The sign she had collapsed on taunted her sleep deprived brain. The words were unreadable, written wrong. Rey tilted her head, befuddled. That, of all things, was the answer. The words were only legible when viewed from a different angle. 

_At their feet you will lie betwixt the elm and the rye_  
_And hope not to die-_  
_Gifts you will give to moon and sun_  
_Minds eye guides but you will decide._

“I’m not that stupid.”

Rey was going to throttle whomever wrote these riddles. The crown weighed heavily on her head, applying pressure to her already throbbing temples. Despite its lightness, her shoulder had started to ache from the added weight of the sword. 

She stumbled forward through the gate, covering her eyes as she stepped from the shade. The castle was massive, blocking out her view of the suns. Rey began her climb up the stairs, fighting against her weakening body.

The towering gates opened at her approach. The air was cool, the halls extravagant, but she paid no mind to the details. Rey's focus was on one thing. Kylo wasn’t in the room.

Two thrones sat parallel to each other, hosting two ethereal beings. On the left sat the man Rey had seen in the shop. In his own dimension, he was less frightening. His hair almost looked gold in this lighting. The king, a crown of flowers threaded between his antlers, studied her, an amused smile on his face. 

The intensity of the expression reminded her of Kylo, making her freeze. She fell to her knees, due more to exhaustion than respect, catching herself with the blade. The queen stood, about to step forward, but something stopped her.

She held her head high, a painted beauty, and looked down at her husband expectantly. The king paused, and Rey realized he had given her a chance to catch her breath. Rey appreciated the moment, but the action had given her insight. 

“Present your gifts.” His voice echoed through the halls. 

Rey took a breath. “I return your crown, my lady.” 

She offered it awkwardly, unsure of the proper etiquette. The queen smiled, betraying herself, and took what was offered without a word. The sword was taken from her hands as well, relieving quite a bit of weight off her shoulders. 

“Now that business has-"

Rey cut him off, eyes dark. “Where’s Kylo?” 

The king laughed, a mischievous sound. “Straight to it? Your lover isn’t here. I tricked you into spending a day in my realm, and now you're ours.” 

Rey snarled, about to lunge when her legs gave out a second time. The king smirked, looking down at her.

“You have no strength to fight me. Go ahead, call your other half, so he may meet the same fate.” 

Rey _reached_ , and something stirred within her. He must have noticed, because his expression changed. There was a rush, like she had been sucked into a vacuum. She couldn’t move. Couldn’t breathe. 

A vibration built within her, and Rey didn’t stop it. The feeling grew, lashing out. In a rush, she knew what the king was doing. He made eye contact with her, and for a second, Rey wondered if he was only allowing her to see part of the picture. He loosened his grip, and once he felt like she wouldn’t attack, released her. 

“Anakin, I will not tolerate this kind of overprotective behavior anymore!” 

Anakin flinched. “Honeybee, she could have seriously hurt you.” 

He spoke in a familiar, calming tone, reminding Rey of the chain around her throat. She shouldn't pull him into this, but she knew he was stronger than she was. The chain came off easily, gripped tightly in her fingers. 

Warm arms wrapped around her seconds later, soft puffs of breath blown in her ear. A growl, loud enough to vibrate even her chest, sounded around her. Rey let out a sigh of relief, her pain already lessening.

“And _you_! Look at her! You leave your soulmate in this condition?” The queen, still berating her husband, whipped around, furious eyes locked onto Kylo. 

“I left her alone for a few hours!” 

Rey looked in between the two. They had similar facial features, and even though she was struggling against a dizzy spell, she focused on their words. 

“A few hours? This is days worth of-" The queen paused, contemplative. “Unless.” Her lips squirked up into a smirk, turning to look at her husband.

“Don't look at me. I’m innocent.” Anakin pulled off his best pouty face. 

“Innocent?” This woman must be a force to be reckoned with to have two men cower at the sound of her light voice. “You put this child through the trials _and_ you tested her power yourself after she clearly passed. Do not claim innocence in my court as your hands drip in the blood of others!” 

“Padme!” 

“He did _what_?!” Kylo's snarl was amplified by the acoustics of the halls, making everyone in the room still.

“Husband, fetch us dinner, and none of your tricks!” 

Anakin took his chance to retreat. Kylo’s grip tightening around her every so often, a low rumble coming from his throat. Padme turned to them both, her face softening at the sight. 

“Come, let us talk.” 

Rey tugged Kylo's sleeve. “This is the Fey realm. We can’t eat or drink anything here.”

He must have been focusing on the surrounding, because her voice startled him. He looked down at her, anger bleeding from his eyes. A smile kissed his face, barely there. 

“They're my grandparents, love. They won’t trap you here.” His eyes darkened. “Besides, we aren't staying for dinner.” 

Everything around them faded away, and Rey was faced with only the reflection of herself. Her other half circled her, pacing around his room, his tail lashing at his sides. She tried to stand, but a force halted her movements, the sensation lingering even after she regained motion.

“Don't do that!” 

“You didn't call me!”

They both snapped at the same time, tension building to a boiling point in the room. Rey took a step back, surprise mirroring Kylo's. They sized each other up, but Rey took a chance. 

“Does it run in the family, then, ordering around your soulmate and forcing them to obey?” 

Her tone had an edge to it, but Kylo was in no mood to dance tonight. He spun to face her, eyes burning. Rey was running on fumes, though, it seemed she had been performing better than she thought. She used the last of her energy to stand, but her legs refused to hold her weight. 

Kylo caught her before she collapsed. He rearranged her in his arms, sighing. They made their way to the kitchen, Kylo supported her weight, easing her onto the countertop when they arrived. 

“We shouldn’t be fighting right now. You need to rest.” His tone had softened, his thumb lightly grazing a cut on her cheek. 

Rey let out a quiet noise, too tired to choke them down. “I'm okay. Maz told me it was just a side effect from being away from you for so long.” 

“It wasn’t that long, sweetheart.” He rested his forehead against hers, breath brushing against her lashes. “That's what I kept telling myself, anyway.” Kylo's cheek brushed hers right before he pulled away, covering up his embarrassment by flitting around the kitchen. 

“You felt it too?” Her cheeks had turned a shade of light pink. She already felt better after the little contact they had, and Rey wasn’t sure if living off an herb stash would work. 

Kylo nodded, focused on cooking. His jaw was clenched, indicating his mood. Rey winced, looking down at her hands. 

“I called for you. I think your, um, grandfather stopped it. Reaching you, I mean.” She picked at the callused skin on the sides of her finger, trying to ignore the guilt and panic crawling up her chest.

Kylo stopped, turning to look at her. “You think I'm still upset at you?” 

Rey nodded, swallowing unnecessary tears. Still damp fingertips brushed the stray hair falling in her face. She closed her eyes, unable to meet his.

“I’m not.” He pulled away, stopping himself from going further. “I'm angry at myself, for not noticing you were in danger sooner.”

Rey huffed. “I had it handled up to a point. I fought goblins!” 

She was trying to lighten the mood, but the look of horror that passed over Kylo's face proved that she had failed. He cleared his throat, and she could see him replaying her words in his head.

“I'm going to kill him.” 

“I was fine!”

He flipped the pancakes he was making aggressively. “You could have died!”

“Why would that be a problem for you?” 

She had gone too far, and she watched as his face changed. There was a level of fear there, but it was overpowered by his anger. The energy of the room changed, thickening the air and making it harder for her to breathe. 

“Because I care what happens to you, idiot!” He bared his teeth at her, tossing sausage into the skillet. “Yet you go and throw yourself in every dangerous situation you can find, seeking your death, for _what_?”

It was Rey's turn to snarl. “Stop acting like you know me.”

Once Kylo was satisfied with the amount of food on the stove, he turned to face her. “Oh, but I do.” He took a step towards her, putting her on alert. “Yes, _that_. That's the look. You think I would love you less for what another man has done?” 

Rey's lip quivered, but Kylo wasn't done. He closed the distance between them, arms caging her in. The proximity forced her to make eye contact, and she almost lost control of herself right there. His expression was intense and open, throwing her off balance, but it was his words that did her in. 

“You are mine, broken pieces and all.” 

Rey had refused to allow the tears to flow, so her body rebelled against her. Her pulse quickened, heart hammering in its cage. Kylo's keen ears picked up on it before she noticed, and his fingers began to work on the knots wound along her spine.

“So tense. You hold onto your stress, love.” 

“Where else is it supposed to go?” Her voice wavered, but he only responded to her vulnerability with a soft rumble. 

“I _could_ teach you my favorite ways of stress relief.” His tone was light and teasing. He looked relaxed, leaning against her like this.

Rey rested her head on his shoulder, hiding a wince. Her back and shoulders had always given her trouble, and Kylo's fingers were working at years of tension. 

“Your food is burning.” 

Kylo jerked back as if pulled from a daze, cursing as he rushed back to the stovetop. He managed to salvage the sausage, but the pancakes needed a do-over. The charred ones were replaced with fluffy counterparts, blueberries peeking out of the golden breading. 

Rey glanced at the demon. His suit was covered in flour, hair thrown in a disheveled bun, and quite distracted with his task. She let a smile slip on her face as she watched him eat. He must have felt her stare, his lips quirking up at the corners.

“I can make more if you're still hungry.” 

Rey looked down at her empty plate. It seemed as if she had inhaled her food again, and Rey looked away with embarrassment. Kylo's expression was gentle as he started to work on making more pancakes.

“Don’t worry about it, doll.”

“Do bad pet names run in your family?” 

“Do you not like them?” His answer was honest, but when he looked over to see Rey's darkened cheeks, his smirk grew. “You _do_.” 

“Shut up.”

“I could,” He paused, mischief barely contained in his eyes. “but then I wouldn’t get to make you squirm anymore.” 

Rey feigned innocence. “I have no idea what you're talking about.”

Kylo's eyes locked with hers, and he dropped his voice an octave. “I catch you staring when we spar, little one. I can sense those repressed desires burning in the cells you buried them in, and I _know_.” He leaned in close, lips brushing her ear as he nearly growled the next words. “I know _exactly_ what my voice does to you.” 

Rey's mouth went dry. He was right; she did squirm. Words were lost to her. The only thing that escaped her was an embarrassing squeak. Kylo chuckled, bowing his head to brush his lips against her shoulder. 

“Your pancakes are ready.” There was a playful light in his eyes, and Rey knew she had lost the game they had been playing.

* * *

Rey was ushered to the bathroom after two more plates of dinner. The warm spray helped ease her aching muscles, the water a mixture of brown and red. There was a rough gash on the back of her calf, having gone unnoticed until now. 

Once she had scrubbed herself clean, Rey sat on the shower floor. The gym’s heater barely made the water lukewarm, and by the time soap was in her hair, the temperature would be near freezing. Kylo's shower, however, stayed scalding even after the suds had washed down the drain.

She moved slowly as she scrubbed beads of water off her body. Kylo had left her a change of clothes, but despite her search, she had yet to find any first aid supplies. She shrugged on the dark shirt, the silk cool against her heated skin. 

Rey followed the shadows that led her through the halls. They led her to Kylo, who was curled up in his chair, a glass of bourbon in his hand. He had changed into something more casual, sporting a pair of joggers and an unfairly tight t-shirt. He stood when she entered, setting his drink down. 

“You're limping.” 

“I just need a first aid kit. I must have scratched my leg while I was running.” 

Kylo grumbled, scooping her up carefully and setting her on the loveseat. “Let me see.” 

The wound was about an inch deep. The cut hadn't been clean, jagged bits of flesh stuck to the exposed muscle. Kylo gave her a look.

“This isn’t a _scratch_.” 

“Okay, a small understatement, but it only needs a bandage.”

Kylo rolled his eyes, his warm hand covering the slowly seeping gash. “This will hurt.” 

That was the only warning given. Rey felt the stir of magic around her, and a searing pain poured into the wound. She bared her teeth, jaw tight, as her flesh started knitting itself together. 

Rey considered herself to have a high pain tolerance. She had endured worse, and that was probably why she had hardly noticed the gash until now. A quite whimper escaped her throat, the seconds stretching on. 

“All done.” Kylo pulled her to his chest, fingers combing through her wet hair, a comforting rumble escaping his chest. She was sandwiched in between his arms, giving her little wiggle room, but she didn't mind, finally feeling safe.

Rey let out a sigh, going limp in his arms. “Can I take a nap before you take me home?”

Kylo huffed a laugh. “I'm not letting you go that easily, sweetheart.”

“I have to work in the morning.” Rey pressed her face into his chest, muffling her words. 

“Aren’t humans supposed to have a day off?”

“The ones who have money, sure.” 

Kylo tipped his head, working at unraveling a tangle his fingers had caught on. “Have you always struggled like this?” 

“I was an orphan. Plutt made us work for our meal, so yeah, I guess.” 

Kylo leaned back, bringing her with them. He waved his hand, his glass appearing in his hand. “Tell me about it.” 

“About my horrible childhood? That’s not a light topic.”

Kylo hummed low in his throat. “I don't mind. I want to know more about the spitfire who found her way to my doorstep.” 

Rey took a breath. “Alright. What do you want to know.”

He played with the ends of her hair, thinking. “What was he like? Your father.”

Rey scowled. “Foster parent. I never knew my father. Plutt was the kind to profit off of keeping orphans, and instead of using the money for things we needed, he made us work in his scrapyard. We fought over what food was available, and when the girls got old enough, they were sent to the streets. The boys worked the drug rings pretty young.” 

Kylo caught her hands, gently brushing away the memories that had started swirling in her mind. “You didn't connect to anyone?”

She shook her head. “Everyone was trying to survive.”

Kylo started working at the tension in her neck. Instinct kicked in, and Rey tensed. Kylo persisted, rumbling softly. “Bad experiences?” 

“Y-Yeah.” Her voice was shaky, making him pause. “You're okay, though.”

A soft huff brushed the top of her head, and it almost sounded like relief. Kylo continued his massage, and Rey let her eyes slip closed. Soft music played in the background, and as her muscles slowly relaxed, she found herself drifting off.

* * *

Kylo waited until his other half was in a deep sleep before addressing the shadow watching them. He kept his voice quiet, afraid to disturb his charge, but that made his tone no less deadly. His plan was working, and if _he_ rat, and keep quiet.” Venom soaked his words, eyes locked onto the target of his rage.

“Your time is running out, half breed.” The figure stepped from the void, looking like death itself.

“Look, she's warming up to me. It won’t be long, and you'll have what you want.”

Something in his tone was warning enough, and the figure sighed. “Very well, Master Ren. Shall I continue surveillance on the girl?” 

“Yes, as well as two others. I will send you the details later.” 

Kylo and the knight froze as Rey stirred in her sleep. The human mumbled indecipherably before settling back down, unaware of the two men's sigh in relief. Kylo gave the other demon a look. 

“I don’t want to see any of you crawling around when she's here. Is that understood?” 

There was a nod, subtle enough for Kylo to nearly miss it, and his knight was gone. Kylo let out a breath, holding Rey more tightly. If their bond was as strong as he suspected, he would have more to worry about than his grandparents. They would come for her first, since she was the weakest, but she needed to feel safe right now. 

Kylo growled softly, careful not to disturb his ward. The rumble was cut off, his focus drawn to how she looked in the soft light of the fire. Her hair appeared gold, freckles dotting her face like stars. Rey buried her face into his ribs, using him like a pillow. He huffed at laugh. She was worth the effort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any good romance movie recommendations? I have all streaming platforms and the boys won't stop playing action movies.


	9. Red Bull Saves Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo works the register.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, this chapter was a bitch. Dialog is not my strong suit. My editor said it was a bunch of cheese, so enjoy with a glass of juice or wine.

Rey woke with a start. Her sleep had been dreamless, peaceful even. She was wrapped in her own blankets, nestled amongst her many plushies. Kylo was nowhere to be seen, leaving her with an emptiness sitting heavily in the pit of her stomach. His necklace dangled from her throat, chain mended, but Rey still felt his absence.

Rey couldn’t deny it any longer. She was falling for Kylo. She hadn't experienced longing until now. She wished she had woken up, wrapped in his arms. Maybe they could have at least spoke over breakfast. Rey had wanted to-

No. She shouldn't tell him her feelings now. That could end badly. Rey pulled herself out of bed, ignoring her protesting muscles. She threw on a new set of clothes, wincing when she moved. 

Time was not on her side, only giving her a few moments to throw her hair up before she needed to run downstairs. Maz was already setting up as Rey made her way over. She felt sore and groggy, but nothing a cup of tea and maybe an energy drink from her secret stash couldn't fix.

“You look rough.” Maz arched an eyebrow, a look Rey had come to know as something to fear. 

“Goblins.” Chewie seemed to be absent today, putting Rey on edge. He rarely left Maz's side, usually gone days at a time when he did leave. She dug around behind one of the bookshelves, pulling out the tiny fridge stashed behind it, only to find it empty.

“If you’re looking for your stash, it's in the fridge that actually works.” Maz wore a smirk on her face, and Rey winced. 

“Thanks, Maz.” The fridge in the back functioned much better than the cheap one she had ordered online. Her drink could almost pass as a slushy by the time she pulled it out of its icy grave. 

“It's going to be another busy day. I expect you to have another batch of art I can present in the next few days, so I bought you more of those caffeine drinks.” 

Rey nearly choked. Maz had practically banned the use of coffee in her store, hating the smell, forcing Rey to make the switch to tea. The old psychic had ranted about her health every time she had caught Rey with a can of something a little harder than leaf water, so to hear her change her mind so quickly, it made Rey pause. 

“What's going on? Do we really need the money that badly?”

Maz gave her the look again. Rey held her ground, and the psychic did something else unlike her. She sighed. 

“Look, kid, the town has been trying to push me out of this place for years. Someone made a bid, and, well, I have two weeks to make a higher one, or we have to move.” 

“What? But this place is-" 

Maz raised her hand, cutting her off. “I know. That's why I need your help.”

“Of course.” Rey couldn’t leave her friends without a fight, and if that fight was spending more time with Kylo, maybe she could manage. 

Maz winked. “Good. Now, the new shipment is in the back. Go look through it and restock, but leave a few gaps.” 

Rey nodded, doing as she was told. She hadn't remembered another shipment coming in, but the back was packed with boxes. She huffed, setting down her drink and getting to work. She was digging through stacks of books, trying to figure out what would sell best, when she felt eyes watching her from the shadows. 

Rey acted unaware, innocently going about her business, until she noticed a certain can that had supposed to have gotten her through the day absent from its assigned seat. Her eyes narrowed and she turned to face the corner.

“Give that back.” 

Arms came from behind her, warm and inviting. His scent coiled around her, easing tension that had started to build along her spine. Kylo's voice, low and amused, rumbled in her ear.

“I was curious.” He rubbed his face in her shoulder, breath tickling the sensitive skin under her ear. “I hate to say it, but I finished it. You'll have to get a new one.”

“You really can't be here, big guy.” Rey spoke quietly, trying not to alert any listening ears.

“Mmm, why's that?” She could tell when he finally relaxed, his breath coming out in a sigh, his weight settling against her back. 

“We have a very territorial spirit on the premises. I don’t want to see you two fight.”

Kylo let out a soft chuckle. “Worrying about me already?” 

“I'm being serious.” 

Kylo turned her to face him. Rey nearly rolled her eyes; he was pouting, giving her his best puppy eyes. “I wanted to visit you while you were at work.”

“Rey, what's taking you so-Oh!” Maz jumped.

Rey panicked, trying to squirm out of the unfairly fit arms that held her. “I was working before I was accosted!”

“Accosted?” Kylo's mischievous tone startled her from attempting to peel the steel bars from her waist. She whipped around, about to wipe the smirk off his face, when Maz interrupted.

“I don’t mind corner snogging most days, but we're about to have a rush. Unless you have time to help, I suggest you take your leave.” Her tone held no argument, and Kylo loosened his grip around Rey's waist.

He hummed, fingers brushing her own. “I only had a few free moments today, but I suppose I could make time if someone put _this_ up in a North facing window.” A small crystal idol was held in his hand, shaped like a man wearing a goat head. 

Rey turned on him this time. “Did you come here just for that?” 

Kylo glanced down at her and _winked_. Rey was left speechless, watching her day, which she had hoped to be productive, come to a crashing halt. Maz snatched the figure from his hand, grin plastered on her face. 

“You've got yourself a deal!” The old psychic paused, looking him over. “We need to do something about your features, though.”

“That won't be a problem.” His voice was still deep, but his features had softened. Tanned skin peeked out from his dark gray sweater, dark amber eyes almost passing as human. “Does anyone have a hair tie?” 

Rey studied his face. With softer features, you could see how innocent Kylo really looked. He gave her a boyish grin, looking at her hopefully. Rey rolled her eyes, already moving to take down her bun. She handed him the band, expecting him to pull his own hair back. 

“Thank you, sweetheart.” There was that flash of mischief in his eyes as he put the hair tie on his wrist. 

Rey glared up at him. He was playing with her, but she wasn’t going down without a fight. “Alright. If you're helping, I need you to carry these boxes out there, and then come back for more.”

“My lady.” 

Rey tried to ignore the way his low tone turned her legs to jelly. She also made sure not to take note of how his muscles rippled underneath cashmere, or, by god, the dimples. There was little time to be distracted by Kylo's peach shaped bottom, either.

Rey tore her eyes from his retreating form and forced her straying thoughts back to her task. With Kylo's help, the work went fast. She was stocking shelves in no time, a new can of caffeine in her hand, when the bell alerted them of a customer. 

Maz was teaching Kylo how to work the register, both unaware of the mob walking in. Rey sighed, muttering a quiet curse before jumping into what she liked to call customer service mode. 

Her brain was spinning by the time the first rush was cleared out. Kylo's wide eyes locked with hers, a mix of fear and awe. She hid her grin, slipping behind a book shelf to gather her thoughts. 

Rose’s delighted smirk was around the corner. “Is that him?” 

Rey held her head in her hands. This day was a train wreck, and she was the conductor. Rose squealed despite Rey's attempts to keep her quiet.

“Shh! You'll be noticed.” Rose was shy, and the last time a human had noticed her, she had hidden for weeks.

“I would die a second time to have that _buffalo_ of a man to notice me.” 

Rey heard him approach. The shop's wood floors were notorious for squeaking, and even Kylo's near silent footsteps were heard. She sighed, wondering if there was a small hole she could squeeze herself into. 

“I heard someone complimenting my good looks.” 

Oh god. Rey pinched the bridge of her nose, about to walk away, when things got interesting. Kylo looked Rose up and down before taking an inquisitive sniff. 

“I know you. You're the ginger’s new soulmate.” 

“ _New_ soulmate?”

Kylo crossed his arms, taking a chance to glance at his charge. “He uses that pickup line all the time. Tells a girl she's his soulmate, charms her a bit to make her believe it. Just give it a month. He's a vampire, kid. They can get into your head and use you ‘til they get bored. Trust me, I know.”

Rose's eyes narrowed. “No, Armie wouldn't.” 

Kylo shrugged. “Whatever you say.” His attention was drawn elsewhere, to the light that crowned the angel in the window with gold. 

Rose made herself scarce, off to interrogate her other half and leaving the two alone, at least for the moment. Kylo studied his skittish little soulmate. Her job seemed to be the norm for the low class, but it was more stressful than even his own line of work.

“Let me steal you away from this nightmare.” His voice was hushed as he backed her against a bookshelf, pace slow and predatory.

“And how do you plan on doing that?”

“Hmm, you move in and want for nothing.” His arms caged her, leaning in close. 

“Kyl-" Rey was cut off, Maz storming over.

“Stop trying to steal my only employee and get back to work, both of you!” 

Kylo purred. “That wasn't a no.” He sauntered back to the register, passing Maz a dimpled smirk.

“That boy looks like a cat that caught a canary. You best be careful with him.” 

“Don't worry, Maz, I’m not going anywhere.” This was her home. She had made an odd little family here, and it would hurt her to leave it behind.

Maz shook her head. “It would be good for you. You could supply the shop with more of your art, and I could sell it for twice the price. I know you want to do that full time. But, hey, that's a conversation for another time. Right now, we have a rush coming in.” 

Rey was left alone, under the light of the sun, wondering how all of this had escalated to this point. Once Maz was set on an idea, it was impossible to get her to drop it. She knew she would have to leave eventually, but Rey didn’t think it would be this soon.

She pulled herself together, rubbing the back of her neck in attempts to ease some of her anxiety. Rey would deal with this like she did everything else: step by cautious step. Her heart fluttered as she left her hiding place, trying to keep her head afloat in the sea of voices.

She sighed, threading her fingers through her usually tangled hair. Kylo had combed out the knot that had haunted her for a week, and Rey had half a mind to call him out for witchcraft. Customers came and went like the tides as the sun fell to the horizon.

Her brain was practically breakfast by the time they closed. Kylo looked like he was ready to burn everything, and honestly, Rey didn't feel much different. They had barely had time to make eye contact throughout the day, and she was feeling the absence of physical contact.

Maz looked between both of them and sighed. “Get out of here, kids. I got the rest.” 

Rey stood on shaky legs. “No. Chewie would kill me if I left you here alone.” 

Kylo perked up at that. “Madame, I would be the laughing stock of my court if you allowed me to leave you unaccompanied this late.”

Rey snorted at the flowery words, but Maz practically swooned. The older woman dragged Kylo off, supposedly to escort her while she locked up, but Rey knew she was probably trying to help him plot. 

She snuck her way up the staircase, trying to steal a small amount of time for herself. It didn't go as planned. Rey turned a corner, coming face to face with a rather furious looking Poe. He narrowed his eyes, peering down at her with a blank expression.

“Who's that?” 

“The new part timer?” Rey feigned innocence. 

“I've got a bad feeling about that one.”

“You have a bad feeling about everyone, Poe.” She squeezed past him, moving towards her door. 

The hallway lengthened, her escape moving further away with every step she took. Rey spun around to glare at the culprit, but Poe just stared at her, leaning against the wall casually. She felt a fire light within her, anger flooding her senses.

“If anyone is being a demon right now, it's you!” She jammed her finger on his hard chest, making her words come out as a snarl. 

Poe looked unimpressed, used to dealing with her mood swings. “So he's a demon? Did you summon him?” 

Rey blinked, taking a step back. “Yes.”

Poe nodded. Finn and Rose rarely had to handle Rey when she was in this type of mood, but he had pushed her to anger often enough to know the maneuvers. He had found that direct questions worked best when looking for answers. “Why haven't you banished him yet?” 

Rey fidgeted, eyes narrowed. Her skin was crawling, the noises amplified, sending shockwaves of sound to her ears like hail against a tin roof. “He's my soulmate.” 

Poe arched an eyebrow. “Why do ya’ sound so down about it?”

Rey winced. “You know what I'm like.”

“I do. That's why I know you probably used me as an excuse to push him away. I also know you don't think you can love.” Rey's glare was back, but Poe held his hand up, cutting off any response. “If he's your soulmate, ya' need to trust him, but also your own feelings, and that’s coming from me.”

She frowned. “I need to pack some things.” 

“Yeah, no. I’m not letting you run from this.”

“Maz is going to make me quit, Poe. I can’t leave you guys.”

Poe tilted his head, studying her. “I've watched you since you moved here. You were comfortable, at first, and then Maz increased your workload. I can speak for Finn when I say that we would be happier if you were happy, even if that meant spending less time with you.” 

Rey sniffed, her bottom lip trembling. “I don't know what would make me happy. What if it's worse there than here?” 

Poe sighed, pulling her into a hug. “Learn to trust, li’l lady.”

Rey flinched. That wasn't something easily done, and she didn't know if she was up for the task. Poe rubbed her back before pulling away, fixing her with a stern look. 

“I want to meet him one of these days.” Poe smirked. “Finn was the one who figured it out.”

Rey rolled her eyes. “Rose must have talked with him.” 

“Possibly.” Poe gave her a curious look. “Ya' wouldn’t happen to know where she's been runnin’ off to?” 

“Oh no. I’m not snitching.” Rey shook her head, ignoring the slow grin that was creeping on Poe’s face. 

“Alright, I'll investigate myself.” Poe tipped his hat. “Enjoy your night, hon'.” 

Rey was left in the empty hallway, her thoughts like a hurricane howling in her ears. Her hand found its way to her door handle, brain barely registering the change of scenery as she moved around her room on autopilot. Kylo found her curled awkwardly on her bed, an empty bag in her hand. 

“Trying to run on me already? I haven’t even proposed. ” His voice was light and teasing, but Rey barely heard it, words muffled by the ringing in her ears.

Kylo froze, carefully sitting next to her shaking form. Her face was covered by dark strands of her hair, hiding her expression. “Sweetheart?”

Pain burst through Rey's spiraling thoughts, like needles piercing the soft flesh on her wrist. She jerked up, head coming in contact with something hard. She yelped, unable to see what was in front of her, lashing out in panic. 

Hands gripped her wrist gently, warm eyes locking with hers. “Hey, it's just me.” A thumb brushed her pulse, giving her something to focus on. “That's it, love, nice and easy.” 

The words were soothing, his quiet tone falling softly on her overstimulated ears. Rey let him maneuver her, having little energy to do it herself. She had expected to be pulled to his chest like he had done in the past, but Kylo took a different approach. 

Rey's breath rushed out of her lungs, a heavy weight sitting on her chest. Her eyes opened, meeting Kylo's worried ones. His head was resting on her chest, weight pushing her down into her crappy mattress, forcing her to breathe more deeply. 

“Hello.” His lips quirked up into a hopeful smile despite his bloody nose. 

Rey’s eyes widened and she tried sitting up. “Did I hurt you?”

A purr burst from his throat, surprising her, his eyes full of a light that looked suspiciously like awe. “You're the first one to surprise me with a solid hit, sweetheart.”

Tears slid down her cheeks, and Rey reached up, shaky fingers attempting to wipe the blood from his lips. “I'm sorry.” Her breath came out in shaky bursts. “I should have-"

“Hush.” Kylo shushed her by pressing his cold nose in her throat, breath tickling her ear. He huffed into her neck, trying to erase the scent of a spirit he found “It will heal in a minute.” 

She felt his presence in her mind like cool water. Rey wasn’t sure how, but it quieted the inner turmoil raging inside of her. The tension drained from her muscles, releasing a trapped whine from her throat.

“Let's get you somewhere more comfortable.” 

“At least let me grab some underwear. I had to hand wash one pair for a week last time.” Rey huffed, trying to sit up.

Kylo laughed, helping her to her feet. “Why would I miss the chance to see your bare bottom?” 

“Hey! Give it back.” 

Kylo had used his tail to snatch her bag, holding it high above his head as he danced out of her reach. She tried to use her bed to make her taller, but Kylo dodged her reach. Those dimples were distracting her, but Rey had an idea. 

She pounced, legs wrapping around his waist, clinging to his head to try and grapple for balance. Kylo grunted, bracing himself to keep upright. 

“I can't see anything, monkey.” He stumbled forward as she shifted her weight, wobbling slightly as she grabbed one of his horns. “Ow, ow! Those are _sensitive_.”

Rey squeaked as her limbs became immobile. She was lifted gently through the air by an invisible hand, dangled like a misbehaving kitten in front of a very amused looking demon. Kylo arched an eyebrow, clearly waiting for an explanation.

“I want my bag.”

Kylo's grin widened. “I propose a trade.”

Rey squinted. “And why would I do that?” 

He stepped close, meeting her wide eyes. “Because you're in no position to decline my offer.” 

She rolled her eyes. “What do you want?” 

“A kiss.” 

“Pardon me?”

“A real one.”

Rey was pinned by his gaze. She reached for the words to respond without success, and Kylo chuckled. He took a final step towards her, nose brushing hers as he took in her flushed face.

“It's been a while since I’ve made anyone speechless.” His voice was low, throwing her thoughts off balance.

Rey closed her eyes, thoroughly embarrassed with how she was responding. A warm palm cupped the back of her neck, making her shiver. Kylo studied her, putting every freckle to memory. His scrutiny kept her feeling adrift, waiting for the current to sweep her under.

“May I?” 

His breath puffed against her cheeks as he pulled her flush against him, and something within her crumbled. There was no turning back now. With a small nod, Rey's fate was sealed. Kylo's lips brushed hers, still so short and sweet. Rey was left wanting as he pulled away, and he must have seen it in her eyes. 

“Is that all?”

Kylo brushed the hair from her eyes. “I don't want to scare you off.” 

Rey grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down to her level, crushing their mouths together. Her kiss was consuming, desperate. She needed all of him, and she was willing to take it. Heat lapped at her already sensitive skin as Kylo scooped her up, pressing her against the wall. 

Time seemed to come to a stop around them, and Kylo did something with his tongue that urged a needy noise from her plump, damp lips. Kylo's purr nearly sounded like a growl, his eyes dark and hungry. 

Rey grinned, snatching her bag now that he was distracted and ducking out of his grip. “Why, thank you.” 

Kylo was the one left speechless, unable to protest as she walked away yet again. He watched her as she gathered her clothes and art supplies, taking note of her shaking hands. Rey rummaged around her room, all packed and mainly just pacing.

“Ready to go, love?”

Rey jumped, startled. She was pulled flush to his chest despite her protests, a warm hand holding her head close. Claws lightly dragged up and down her back, grounding her. 

“I admire the bravery, sweetheart, but I don’t want to see you push yourself to make me happy.” 

“What if I did it for myself?” Her voice came out shaky. Rey wasn’t sure what she feared at this moment. Her body was acting on its own, sending waves of adrenaline through her veins.

She felt him pause his ministrations at her words. Rey felt him scan her thoughts, looking for a lie only to find more truth than he expected. She heard his breath catch, and prepared herself for the worst case scenario.

Kylo didn’t walk out the door, or even raise his voice against her. Instead, he _cooed_ , drawing her closer. A spark, or maybe a blaze, burned through her. It was a new, addicting sensation, and she let herself fall into it.

* * *

It was domestic, the energy between them. Kylo carried her things, not minding as she followed him around his home like a puppy. He could tell Rey was more at ease in his own dimension, and he couldn’t deny the pride he felt from providing her a place where she felt safe. 

“How long has it been since you've visited Earth?” Rey poked.

Kylo cleared his throat, nearly choking on his drink. Rey already felt like she was floating, and she was still sipping on her first glass of wine. Kylo had whipped up a quick dinner before they both had collapsed in the lounge, exhausted from the day.

“Last I was there, humans were waving around swords instead of weapons of mass destruction.” His tone was sardonic, and Rey huffed a laugh.

“Fair point, but the serfs didn't have the internet.” She jumped up, running over to rummage through her bag. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Providing entertainment.” Rey pulled out her old, busted tablet, the few pieces of technology she owned. She had purchased it second hand, learning to fix it each time it crashed.

“Oh?” 

“Yep. We're going to watch a classic.” She had quite a few movies downloaded, used to long winter storms keeping her indoors. 

Rey squirmed her way into Kylo's arms, nearly shaking in excitement. Once he got over his fascination with how she had captured people in a box, he settled down for the film. Rey closed her eyes, lulled by his quiet purrs and the soft music coming from her speakers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	10. The Lies of the Cross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry about the wait. I was staying at my exes house and it flooded during Hurricane Sally, so I had to move back in with my parents, right after processing a break up. I no longer have an editor, so please let me know if I make any mistakes. I will be posting regularly again, now that I'm settled, so look forward to more chapters soon. 
> 
> Please heed the newly added tags! This chapter is rather dark. I don't want to upset anyone but I wanted to talk about what's been on my mind lately. This story has been helping me process a lot of my trauma in a healthy way, but I don't want that to trigger anyone. 
> 
> I will always respond to any questions! I've even been thinking about making a discord for you guys, if you all would like a safe place to talk. Let me know if anyone would be interested in the comments, so I can have that included in the next chapter's notes. As always, I love you guys!

Rey found herself staring blankly at the tall ceiling of a cathedral. Hatred, thick and encompassing, mingled with the darkness that danced on the outskirts of her vision. The light from the inferno raging beyond these walls illuminated a cross in the center of the room. 

Rey glanced around, taking notice of the muffled wails escaping the hooded figures that cowered in the pews. Women and children, swathed in dark cloaks, held each other in desperation as thick tendrils of smoke billowed through the rotting wood of the chapel. Rey knew there was no escape for them. 

Her feet moved toward the cross, taking in the sight of the apathetic savior as the women cried to Him, pleaded with Him to save them from the fires, save them from the men who had trapped them here. Rey watched as a porcelain smile split the face of the man, no, the cruel god, that was nailed there. 

She felt the hatred spill around her, encompassed by something else, an emotion she couldn't quite place. At once, she understood. This god, this _monster_ , worshipped by millions, thought to be the most holy, was enjoying the suffering of his people, _feeding_ off of it. 

Twin voids stared down at her as inhuman eyes forced themselves open. The Son had awoken, bones cracking, movements unnatural as he left his perch. Yellow fluid oozed from open wounds as He ripped his flesh from his constraints. His blood acted as an acid, the floors boiling as he approached. 

Rey stumbled back, keeping her eyes locked on the horror coming ever so slowly towards her, its grin branding itself into her memory like a hot iron. The screams of the dying rose to a crescendo, the smell of broiling flesh invading her senses. She choked, the thick smoke drawing the oxygen from her lungs. 

“Sever the chain that ties you to that _abomination_ , or burn with the others.” The voice boomed, rattling the weakened boards of the roof above them. The Son’s face morphed, taking the form of something more horrifying, something that haunted Rey's waking hours.

Rey's knees buckled, the concrete underneath her unforgiving as the strength left her limbs. Dark eyes glared at her with a disgust she had thought she had escaped, and she fought the urge to cower. The face she had tried so hard to burn from her memory peered down at her, hair forever stained with the blood of the slaughtered and green, snake-like eyes filled with a venom that scorched her skin. 

“I won't.” Her voice sounded foreign in her ears, determined. She had never been able to find her words near him, let alone speak against his wishes. She had just started feeling comfortable around Kylo, even looking forward to seeing him, and she wanted to be able to explore their relationship on her own terms.

“I have owned you for lifetimes. I will own you for many more. Your debts have yet to be paid.” He wasn't pleased with her, his voice sending pain blooming under her skin. “If you're going to be a stubborn bitch, let me remind you of the consequences.”

The heat of the inferno surged around her, but it was a mere afterthought compared to the agony that swallowed her. The god peered at her, uncaring, his hand balled into a fist as his energy invaded her body. Rey bared her teeth, rage surging forward and guiding her tongue. A hiss of pain escaped her as she spoke, fighting against the force keeping her silent.

“I have paid my debts in full. You will take nothing else from me, Lokr.” His name slid across her lips like a curse, a bitter taste filling her mouth as it left her throat. 

The god leaned back, bones protruding unnaturally as he laughed, the grating sound mingling with the screams of the dying in a horrible symphony. It stopped as abruptly as it started. His movements were too fast for Rey to follow, and she was too slow to shield herself from the blow that came from above. 

Pain bloomed from her shoulder. She knew it was dislocated, but in the moment, Rey couldn't bring herself to care, let alone give _him_ the satisfaction of hearing her scream. She faced the sickening grin above her with a look of hatred, only earning her another string of unhinged laughter. 

“Oh, and how do you intend to stop me?” 

His teeth, filed to points, gleamed in the dim lighting. The inky blackness of his cruel eyes slowly encompassed the rest of her vision as Rey was lifted easily with a single hand. She choked as the branding grip around her throat _tightened_ , fighting to stay conscious.

“I intend to find out.” Her words came out as a wheeze, and Rey could feel herself slipping as the life was being squeezed from her.

With the last of her strength, she pulled at the force within her, drawing the flames closer. The fire rushed towards her, but Rey felt no fear. She closed her eyes, taking one last breath as her skin began to boil. She locked her jaw, refusing to make a sound, knowing that this was her best option.

Lokr had the habit of drawing out her suffering, taking pleasure in the pained gasps that escaped from her lips. He knew how to keep someone conscious through it all, and Rey knew that this was her only chance to escape.

Rey felt herself fading. She embraced the darkness, a cool balm against her skin. Guilt ate at her as the pain receded, knowing she was leaving Kylo alone. Her thoughts faded, leaving nothing but a permanent chill in her bones.

No one had noticed the second pair of eyes that watched from the shadows.

* * *

Rey was awake before she hit the ground. Her nightmares had thrown her from her bed many times, but this was different. This hadn't been a nightmare. She should be dead. The ache in her shoulder proved that fact.

Consciousness crept up on her, bringing with it a sharper kind pain. Her skin felt raw, but seemed to be unscathed. Rey took a breath and pulled herself up from the floor, popping her shoulder back into place with a loud _snap_. 

The sound was enough to wake Kylo, who jolted awake with a snarl. His glowing eyes scanned the darkness, searching for the threat and reaching towards the spot Rey had been laying, only to find an absence. His eyes scanned the shadows, locking onto the small form huddled into one of the rooms many corners. 

“Sweetheart?” 

His voice was gentle, concerned even, but it made her flinch. She knew he would expect answers. There was no way she could shield her mind from him, and he would know about the half truth she had given him earlier.

“Baby girl?” He stood, looking disheveled, movements slow and groggy as he approached, but something stopped him in his tracks.

Rey hid her face behind her long, loose hair. She thought it was her trembling that had made him pause, or maybe the way her breath came out in small gasps, but that would not have caused the snarl that shook not only her bones, but the walls around her. This time, Rey did cower, pressing herself further back into the cold corner. 

It felt like a bomb had dropped. At first, there was silence, a vacuum. Then, an explosion of energy to a degree Rey had never experienced. The force pushed a gasp from her throat, drawing the breath from her lungs as Kylo's snarl increased in volume. 

Rey braced herself, curling her hands into a fist, waiting for the punishment this immense rage demanded. The bite of pain the motion caused helped clear her head, and she allowed herself to steal a glance at her soulmate. He was gone, though the energy remained.

Everything was silent. The spirits that occupied his space were quiet, most likely having found a place to hide. Rey took a shaky breath as confusion and fear washed over her. Were her thoughts that easy to read? He wouldn't challenge a god over a mere mortal, would he? 

Rey shook her head. No, that wasn't it. The more logical answer was the one she didn't want to think about. She wrapped her arms more tightly around herself, attempting to steady her trembling hands, ignoring the sharp pain from her shoulder and the emptiness she felt. 

What felt like hours dragged on, though Rey had no real way to tell how much time had passed. She had yet to move, not sure if her legs would even hold her. Her mind drifted, unable to process what she had experienced, opting to remove itself instead. 

A pained scream broke her out of her daze. Rey scrambled back into her huddled position, watching as the darkness shifted in front of her. Crimson eyes, devoid of the warm gold hues she had come to love, pierced the darkness. 

With a wave of his hand, the lights in the room sparked to life. Kylo was covered in blood, teeth bared, crouching over another demon. The creature writhed, attempting to escape, only to be slammed into the ground with a sickening crunch. Rey winced, knowing that a few bones had snapped under that much force.

“Tell her what you saw.” Kylo's voice was cold and deliberate, leaving no room for argument, and the tone sent a chill down Rey's spine. 

“Please, please, have mercy miss!” A growl cut him off, and Rey almost moved to try and help the demon. Kylo waved a hand, eyes cold as they met hers, pinning her in place with his energy.

“Tell. Her. What. You. _Fucking_. Saw.” The snarl shook the room, and Rey knew there was no point in trying to still her trembling limbs. 

The demon spoke, choking on his own blood, words garbled by the tight grip around his throat. “At first, I only saw the fire. Then the screams began. I went to check it out, like the Lord Ren had requested.” 

Kylo's eyes narrowed, tail lashing in the air as he waited. The demon stuttered, struggling to find his words. His eyes were filled with guilt when they met hers, and Rey knew he had told Kylo everything.

“There was another. A red-headed god. H-He smelled like death. He forced a binding ritual. The L-Lady refused, so he resorted to torture.” 

The demon hesitated, but Kylo was too worked up to exercise his patience. His fist shattered the tile near the creatures face, and Rey caught a glimpse of fear in Kylo's usually calm gaze. The demon seemed to be trembling as hard as Rey was, but quickly pulled himself together. 

“S-She took control of the flames. I saw her die, I swear! The red-headed god stood over her body, laughing as she burned. He took the hearts from a few of the other bodies before leaving.”

Rey hadn’t felt another presence in the church, but she had been distracted. Kylo's anger should be directed at her, not at one of his servants, especially after what she had done. He ignored the confusion written on her face, turning away to avoid the fear he saw in her eyes.

Kylo stood abruptly, trapping the demon’s head under his foot. “Tell her what you've done wrong.” 

The demon sobbed, curling his body in a way that resembled a bow. “Forgive me, my Lady, for I failed to come to your aid. Please, show me mercy!”

Kylo's eyes locked with hers. Rey's breath left her once again. There was a faint smile on his lips, encouraging. He was waiting for her. 

“Don’t hurt him.” The words escaped her lips in a rush. She didn't want to cause the death of another innocent, especially tonight. The thought gave her enough strength to meet Kylo's piercing gaze.

Kylo regarded her for a moment, mulling over her words. “Kuruk, your Lady has gifted you your life. In return, you will protect her until your last breath. Is that understood?” 

“Yes, Lord Ren.” 

“Good. Now, get out of my sight.”

The demon, Kuruk, retreated in a puff of smoke as soon as he was free, leaving the two alone, a heavy weight lingering the air. Rey watched as Kylo put space between them, trying to make his movement appear calm. She knew they were anything but; his muscles were coiled with tension, his tail still lashing at the air, and the few glimpses she stole showed the warm amber had yet to return to his eyes.

The silence stretched between them, only broken by Rey's chattering teeth as her body betrayed her. Kylo's heavy sigh snapped at the tension hanging over them as he peeled off his blood soaked shirt. Rey gathered her courage, waiting for him to speak.

Instead, his shoulders sagged in defeat as he sank to the floor. His hair fell in his face, his eyes burning a crimson fire. “I can take you home, if you wish.”

He sounded like she felt: vulnerable and exhausted. Rey studied him, looking for any sign of the rage and violence she had seen earlier. There was none. 

“You need a shower.” She stated it simply. His knuckles were bruised and busted, chest stained with dried blood and sweat. She fared no better, but right now she felt the need to take care of him.

He looked up, shock written on his face like a novel. Rey offered him a small, shaky smile, hoping to ease his fears. She had read that demons were incredibly protective of those they showed a fondness to, losing control of themselves after seeing their companion injured or in pain. 

“You just saw the worst side of me, and your only response is that I need a shower?” Kylo grumbled, his eyes narrowing into slits, knowing she was trying to appear calm for his sake.

Rey nodded. She didn’t feel like she would be safe in her own room right now, and to be honest, she didn’t want to be alone. Kylo pulled himself to his feet, approaching her still shaking form with sure, confident steps. 

“You need a shower more than I do.” The growl was back in his tone, his voice low as he loomed over her. 

“I'm not the one covered in blood.” She snapped, feeling small next to his towering form. 

“Maybe not, but you smell like _him_.” The last word was snarled, and Kylo was finally met with the reaction he was waiting for.

Rey flinched, holding herself tighter as she turned away from him. Kylo's fists clenched, teeth baring as he fought the urge to punch a hole through the wall. Soft, barely audible sobs made him pause, the tension draining from his shoulders as he knelt down. 

“Let's go take a bath, sweetheart.” 

Rey was cautious with her movements, slowly unfurling her limbs that protected the more vulnerable parts of her body. She took his offered hand with shaking fingers, realizing too late that her legs wouldn't hold her. Kylo caught her as if he had expected it, scooping her up as if she weighed nothing. 

“I-I'm sorry.” The whimper escaped her lips before she could choke it down, a combination of the pain from her shoulder and the emptiness she felt creeping up on her thoughts. 

“Shh, baby girl.” His grip tightened around her as she hid her face in his shoulder.

“I didn't tell you the whole truth. I thought,” Rey paused, struggling to find the words. Kylo waited patiently for her to finish, weaving through the halls of his domain. “I thought I had hidden myself well enough.” 

“You knew he was looking for you?” Kylo had stopped walking, processing what she had said. 

“No! I mean, I had hoped he wasn't, but I took precautions.” She curled up more tightly, knowing her constant trembling had to be irritating him by now. “Little good those did me.”

Kylo sighed as he opened the door he had been searching for. A steaming bath took up most of the room, the air thick with humidity. Soft light trickled through the stained glass windows, casting colors on the warm walls. Rey took in the beauty of the room, still clinging to Kylo as he set her down on the cool tile.

“This is a swimming pool.” Rey stated it simply, finding it hard to string words together. 

The bath looked like the ones you would see in movies, something only royalty would use. Glittering tiles covered the curved steps that led to the steaming mineral water, light dancing across the water's surface. Incense smoke cast shadows on the walls, leaving the room hazy and smelling of sandalwood. 

Kylo arched an eyebrow. “Is there a problem?” 

Rey fumbled with her sleeves, suddenly unsure of herself. Growing up with so little, surviving on the bare minimum for so long, had made her feel dirty and out of place when surrounded by luxury. Having been homeless for more months than she would admit further instilled that anxiety.

A warm hand wrapped around the nape of her neck, pulling Rey from her thoughts. Kylo tipped her head up, forcing their eyes to meet. Flecks of gold had crept into his crimson eyes, seeming to cool the heated red that surrounded his slitted pupils.

“Get in the bath, Rey.” His tone was firm, but not unkind, as if he had sensed her hesitation. 

He probably had. Rey had never been good at shielding her thoughts, and keeping her emotions in check was a feat greater than herself. She nodded, her lip quivering. 

A clawed finger brushed a stray tear from her cheek before Kylo stepped back, turning around so she could remove her clothes in relative privacy. Rey did so quickly, slipping into the near scalding water, arms still wrapped tightly around herself. 

Kylo took his time, still facing away from her as he shed his remaining clothes. Wide eyes met his when he finally turned around, and Rey did her best to hide her blush under the calm water. She knew she had been caught when a wide grin spread over his previously stern face. 

He said nothing, but Rey took note of the way he utilized his upper body strength to lower himself into the pool instead of taking the stairs as she had done. Show off. Not that she minded the way his muscles rippled as he moved. Her face reddened as she watched. 

Kylo kept his distance, relaxing at the opposite end of the pool, though keeping a close eye on her. Rey kept herself mostly submerged as she played with the water, mesmerized by the ripples she created, focusing on the sensation as the water slid between her fingers. 

She knew he would interrogate her soon. Rey could practically feel his need for answers from here, and she wondered if she could formulate a decent response. Her mind was still a mess, disrupted and in turmoil, like the sea during a storm. Emotions shifted as quickly as her thoughts, dragging her under as soon as she thought she had her head above water.

Rey had never handled trauma well. Her instinctive response was to shut down. The first time her foster parent had sold her, she didn't speak for months. The social workers and her school teachers had tried everything, but her voice had caught in her throat each time she had tried to verbalize her thoughts. 

Rey had spent years in speech therapy, slowly learning how to force the words out of her mouth. She had a tendency to still stutter under high stress, and even though Kylo showed a lot of patience with her, many had not. She had originally planned on testing how far she could push that patience, but now, Rey was terrified of chasing him away. 

She was so lost in her thoughts, she wasn’t sure how she found herself clothed and seated next to the fireplace in the library. A cup of tea, still steaming, was resting in her hands. Kylo's warm eyes studied her from his perch. 

“Do you lose time often?” His voice was tight, withholding emotion as his gaze lingered on the dark bruises spread across her throat. 

Rey winced. “Only on bad days.”

Kylo didn't give her time to think before firing off his next question. “How many times have you tried to kill yourself?”

Rey broke eye contact. He wasn’t holding his punches this time. She took a breath before answering. “Twice.”

“Why?”

“Fear.” She swallowed, mouth suddenly dry. 

“I’m going to need a better answer than that, love.” 

He wanted answers, an explanation. Rey wasn't sure how this would help anything. She could already feel the uncomfortable prick in her chest, a warning. She took another unsteady breath, telling herself that being defensive would most definitely push him away. 

“I didn't want to hurt anymore. I used it to try and escape certain circumstances, but it only made them worse.” 

“Those circumstances being?” He took a long drink from his glass, never breaking eye contact with her, ignoring the heat hidden in her eyes. 

Something in Rey snapped. She set her mug down, movements stiff. The memories came flooding back, the fear and anger she had felt then flooding her senses. 

“Alright, _fine_! At age twelve, Plutt started selling me off to his friends. He didn’t care if my grades dropped, he didn't care if I stopped talking, or if I came back beaten within an inch of my life. Foster care just wanted to keep me off the streets, so it didn’t matter what kind of mental state I was in. I suffered for _years_. They gave me a bag full of pills to manage my emotional outbursts.” 

She could barely breathe. Rey had remembered the way her stomach had rejected every pill she had choked down, how dread had filled her when she woke up the next morning covered in her own vomit. She had been so small then. 

“Lokr feeds off of agony. He knows how to keep someone conscious for as long as possible while he flays them alive. He's a master of torture. I-I didn’t want you to find me like that.” 

Rey stared at her hands, wondered if they would ever stop shaking. Kylo had yet to say anything, and she couldn’t bear to look at him, afraid of what she would find. She still felt dirty, even after all these years. 

“I haven't told anyone. Even the therapist thought I was just a problematic case.” Her voice was small. She felt empty, the last of her energy escaping with the secret she had kept. 

“Why didn't you find someone who would listen?” His voice was measured, but it was an honest question. 

“Plutt had many friends in high places. As for Lokr, I'm a human. What else would I have done? If I had called you, you would have been hurt, or worse. I couldn't. I just-" Rey closed her eyes, trying to calm her breathing. 

A warm hand cupped her cheek, pulling her forward. She fell into Kylo's arms without resisting, barely having the strength to hold herself up. Rey hid her face in his shoulder, fingers wound into the smooth fabric of his shirt. 

“Can you remember any of their names?” This time, he made no effort to disguise the raspy growl. 

She shook her head, mumbling an apology as a sob wracked her chest. Kylo ran a hand up and down her back, healing her wounds as subtly as he could. He let her cry, knowing she had been burying this for far too long. Once she had finished, he finally spoke.

“Will you stay with me? I have plenty of guest rooms here if you need your own space. I can take you to work when you feel like it, but I would feel better if I knew you were safe.” 

Rey went still in his arms. “He'll still find me.” 

“No, love. He won’t be alive long enough to hunt you down.” Kylo's grip tightened around her, his words a promise. 

Rey was tired. No, that wasn't a strong enough word to match what she felt. Even exhausted didn’t seem to fit. She played with Kylo's fingers, thinking over his offer. 

“I'll stay.” It was whispered, but she knew he had heard it. 

Kylo purred his approval, shifting slightly so she could look up at him, catching her lips with his when she did. Rey melted into him, wanting more as he pulled away. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, having noticed the need in her eyes, but not wanting to push his luck.

“Good.” He stood, taking her with him. “Would you like to watch a movie in bed?’ 

Rey nuzzled into his shoulder, sighing softly as his scent wrapped around her like a blanket. “Can we watch Zootopia?” 

“We can watch whatever you want, little bunny.”

Rey smiled, letting go of the last of the tension she had been carrying. She felt safe with him, something that seemed foreign to her. She was sound asleep before the trailers had finished playing.

* * *

Kylo lie awake, watching over his charge as she slept. Her nightmares had started as soon as her eyes had closed, but he had chased them off as quickly as the came. She seemed to be at peace for the moment, but he wouldn't risk dozing off only to lose her again.

Her light had dimmed, the universe taking her strength in exchange for her life. He held her tightly, nuzzling the soft spot under her ear. He had been pulled into monotony before she had entered his life, the days dragging on with nothing but work to waste his time. 

God, the first time he saw her he could have sworn she was an angel. Her aura had nearly blinded him. Kylo had never seen someone shine so brilliantly, his instinct driving him to protect that light with his life.

Rey thought of herself as broken, doubting herself so strongly she chased away comforts. He needed to erase the anxieties that plagued her, destroy what would snuff out her flame. Kylo knew Rey wouldn't see the severed heads of her abusers as a gift, so he needed to manage this problem quietly. Fortunately, that could be handled without too much difficulty.

What worried him was her health. She was far too skinny for her height, and that needed to be remedied immediately. Kylo had been watching her for a while, memorizing her habits. Rey rarely focused on her own needs, choosing to help others or focus on a task while ignoring her own body. 

He had been the same way as a child, so he understood her defensiveness when he would bring it up. That being said, Kylo refused to watch her wither away. His instinct drove him to provide for her, to please her. He wanted to hear her laugh again, to see her smile without pain in her eyes.

He whispered promises in her ear, words she wouldn't remember when she woke. He would send out a new set of orders in the morning. Tonight, he was to keep her safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 <3 <3


	11. Bikini Bottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationships are discussed, and Rey makes a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a rough month, so I chose to write a sappy, tooth rotting chapter for Halloween. I know it's late, so feel free to come and egg my comment section. I've never written a naughty scene so feel free to laugh at my expense.
> 
> I know Kylo is really soft in this story, but I feel like he would have been this way after TroS if they hadn't fucked up the ending. I don't consider it out of character when he LOOKED AT HER LIKE THAT GOD DISNEY WHY?!
> 
> *cough* Enjoy the fluff, and keep an eye out for any surprises, because it's all downhill from here, folks!

Rey was pulled from a deep sleep by something tickling her neck. She grumbled, burrowing into her pillow in attempt to escape. The sensation persisted, forcing her to open her eyes. 

“Good morning, baby girl. Did you sleep well?” A purr. 

Rey stretched, letting out a very unladylike yawn, a few of her joints groaning and popping in protest. She was still groggy as she pulled Kylo close, shivering as his scruff brushed against the sensitive skin under her ear. He seemed to be in a better mood today, if his loud rumbles were anything to go by.

“Mornin'.” Rey yawned again, squinting as she looked around. “What time is it?”

“Time is a human concept, love.” His eyes had returned to the golden hues she was used to, a fond smile on his face.

Rey's cheeks burned, partially from the nickname and partially due to the position she was in. She must have cuddled up to him in her sleep. Their legs were tangled together, and Kylo's tail was wrapped around her knee, keeping her in place. 

She felt comfortable, too cozy to move. She hadn't slept well even before all of this had started, and Rey wasn't about to let her embarrassment and fear drive her away from something that made her feel safe. Kylo had been gentle with her, letting her take the changes at her own pace. As Rey's world crumbled around her, he had paved new opportunities from the rubble.

“What would you like for breakfast?” His voice was deep with a hint of gravel, sending shivers down her spine. It didn’t look like he had slept at all, but he didn't seem too bothered by it.

“Sushi.” Rey hid her red face in Kylo's chest.

“For _breakfast_?” 

“Mhmm. Spicy tuna roll please. And some fruit?” Rey couldn't help that she wasn't a huge fan of breakfast food, save for sweets. Right now, she was actually hungry, and tuna first thing in the morning sounded really good. 

Kylo rumbled, amused by the request. “As you wish.” 

Rey grumbled when he tried to untangle himself. “Doesn't Hell have takeout?” 

Kylo stilled, holding her more tightly. “Not exactly, but I could ask one of my knights to pick something up.”

“T-They wouldn't mind?” Rey picked at the sides of her fingers, not used to being waited on. 

“They know better than to argue, and it's time I called in a favor.” He brought her trembling hands to his chest, hoping to ease her anxiety.

“Then can we get a bunch of sushi _and_ some ice cream?” 

“What flavor would you like?” His smile made her heart skip a beat. 

Rey took a breath before answering. “Green tea, please.” 

“I'm going to get some coffee. Would you like something to drink as well?” 

Rey nodded, knowing that whatever she couldn't eat immediately would be saved for later. Kylo didn't judge her or lash out when she put too much on her plate and couldn't finish, so she found herself more comfortable with larger portions. She had caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror recently, and despite the initial panic, Rey found herself happy with how she looked.

She had filled out, looking healthier. Her eyes were less sunken, and she had been gaining more muscle during her workouts. Something about having more energy and confidence had made her hold herself higher, and Rey found it easier to go about her work day.

“Alright, hon’. I'll have Ushar bring everything. I'm assuming you want to eat in bed?” 

“Yep. We can watch a movie while we eat!” 

Kylo nodded. “Okay. Can we talk while we wait for our food?” 

Rey regarded him for a moment. He almost looked, well, nervous. If she hadn't spent so much time with him, she wouldn’t have noticed the strain in his jaw, or the way he held her hands a bit more tightly. 

“Of course. What is it?”

Kylo took a breath. “I don’t want to lie to you.” 

Rey froze. Those words never ended well. She braced herself, knowing that the metaphorical floor was about to be pulled out from under her. 

“My position requires me to have a partner, of a sort. I refused when I first climbed my way to where I am now, wanting to wait for, well, _you_. Now that I've found my soulmate, the Court has been adamant that you claim the position.” 

Oh. Rey smirked. “You mean that they want us to get married?” 

Kylo hesitated. “Yes.” 

“And you're worried because?” 

“I don't want to rush things. I enjoy spending time with you, and if you were to take the role, you would be required to attend meetings with me, make decisions that could affect other realms, as well as deal with gossiping bureaucrats.” 

He was pouting, and Rey couldn’t help herself. She pinched his cheeks, wondering how she managed to find someone this cute and sincere. Kylo's tail twitched as he let out a huff. 

“You're not bothered by this?” 

“No. I don’t mind being a queen, as long as I get a say in how things run around here. Besides, if your court is as bad as you say, we could just fire them once they think they got what they wanted.” Rey pressed her forehead against his. “You can even say it was my idea.” 

Kylo's rumble was nearly deafening. “You already knew I was a king?”

“You have _knights_ , Kylo.” 

“Touché.” He wasn't quite meeting her eyes, and a blush colored his cheeks.

He was holding himself back, and she knew it. Kylo would glance at her lips, then tear his eyes away to focus on something else. His arms would tense when she pressed herself closer, a subtle tell to the restraint he was showing. 

Rey licked her lips as she met his burning gaze. “Kiss me.”

Kylo's pupils dilated as he let out a soft growl. Their lips met, the collision like a car crash. No, this was not the sweet, gentle kiss they had shared before. A storm had been building between them, leaving their souls wanting and _hungry_. 

They met each other like binary stars, held to each other's orbit by the crushing force of gravity. A noise slipped from her throat, giving Kylo's sinful tongue an opening. Rey needed more. She felt like she had been walking through the desert for years, and he was an oasis. 

Rey tugged at his loose curls as she slipped her free hand under his shirt, finally having an excuse to touch. Kylo pulled her onto his lap, gripping her hips tightly as he broke the kiss. Crimson had seeped back into his eyes, but this time, it was for her. 

“I need you to tell me to stop.” He was panting, his voice coming out in a low baritone. 

Rey didn't want to stop. They had been denying themselves for so long. Fear had kept her from a healthy relationship far too long, and she would be damned if she let this slip through her fingers. Kylo caught her as she chased his lips, lightly tugging at her hair to keep her in place.

“It will be _very_ difficult for me to stop myself if you keep this up. I'm giving you an out, in case you're not ready for me to fuck you into this mattress.” 

There was a growl to his tone, a warning that Rey easily ignored. She _wanted_ this. She wanted to feel safe and wanted for the rest of her life, and Rey knew that he was the only one who would make her feel that way.

She had made up her mind, and for the first time in her life, Rey wasn't afraid of intimacy. Something, maybe a newfound confidence, drove her to roll her hips nice and slow against his lap. The sound he made was worth it, and Rey found herself nearly purring her next words.

“Please?” She mouthed kisses up his shoulder, stopping at the soft spot under his ear. “I want you.”

Kylo pinned her beneath him in one swift movement, peering down at her, hesitation visible in his eyes. “Are you _sure_?” 

“I trust you.” She cupped his cheek, brushing her thumb over the light freckles that dotted his skin. “I'm not doing this out of obligation. I _want_ this. I have for a while, but I was too nervous to act on it.”

Kylo let out a sigh as he leaned into her palm, the tension he had been holding slowly seeping from his shoulders. Rey pulled him into another kiss, more gentle this time, but not without the heat from earlier. She whined, tugging at his shirt in a plea to see more, to feel _more_. 

He smirked against her lips, pulling away to discard the offending fabric on the floor. He pressed the rest of his weight against her, turning his attention to her neck. Rey let her head fall back, exposing her throat.

Kylo purred his approval, nipping at the sensitive skin as his hand slipped under her shirt. He trailed his fingertips up her abdomen, sending a shiver down her spine. His touch was electric, pulling a soft sound from her lips that he immediately devoured.

He helped her out of her sweater in between kisses, giving her no time to feel shy about her body. His hands mapped out her skin in reverence, pausing only to trace old scars he discovered along the way. Kylo's lips followed the path his fingertips created, pulling away only to pin her hands above her head when she tried to tease him in return.

“Let me do this, sweetheart. I want to make you feel good.” His voice was low, gravely, as if he was drunk on her scent. 

Rey nodded. He was moving slowly, taking his time, but she wasn’t going to complain. It felt nice, to be worshipped. It wasn’t anything she had experienced before, and despite feeling vulnerable, Rey found herself enjoying it. 

It was as if he already knew where she was the most sensitive. Rey squirmed underneath him, dizzy from the attention, hot beneath his touch. Kylo made his way lower, lightly dragging his claws against the outside of her thighs as he caught her in his gaze. 

She stilled, caught in the predators gaze. Part of her wanted to run, just to tease him, but she figured the hard wood floors weren’t the most comfortable spot to be pinned against. As if he had heard the thought, Kylo bit down on the soft, sensitive piece of her inner thigh with a soft grumble.

Rey squeaked, startled. He didn’t draw blood, and it hadn’t hurt, but he applied enough pressure to leave a slight indent. Her face heated, and in an attempt to hide her embarrassment, Rey hid behind her hands. 

“None of that, little rabbit.” Her arms were pinned above her head once again. “I want to see you.” Kylo placed a soft kiss on her forehead. “Are you still okay with this?”

“Y-Yeah.” Rey took a breath. “I’m just used to this going a lot differently.”

Another kiss, this time along her collarbone. “They missed out, then.” 

“What do you mean?”

Kylo’s knowing smirk sent heat pooling in her belly. “I wonder how many sounds I can pull from that beautiful mouth of yours before you start _begging_.”

He didn’t let her think too hard on his words. His mouth closed around her exposed nipple before she could argue, his warm tongue a sharp contrast to the cold air. Rey gasped, squirming beneath him, hands still caged in his own.

“That's one.” His smug purr vibrated around her as his free hand worked on _slowly_ removing her panties. 

Rey couldn’t stop the quiet groan that slipped from her throat. She wasn't going to beg; he was already too smug for her liking, and she didn't want to stroke his ego _too_ much. Kylo had released her hands to move lower, giving her a way to turn the tables on him. 

“What-?”

Rey looked up, twisting her body a bit as she did. Her hands were loosely bound to the headboard by the dark fabric of his shirt. Fuck. 

“I don't need you getting distracted right now.” He sucked a light bruise into her hip, rumbling smugly. 

Kylo gave her no time to argue, his mouth around her before she could form the words, pulling only a quiet curse from her lips. He took his time, tasting her as if she was a fine wine, his tongue moving languidly around her clit. Rey was lost in sensation, his name falling from her lips like a prayer.

He teased her for what felt like hours, never applying enough pressure to give her what she wanted. Rey whined, rolling her hips in attempt to speed things along, only to be pinned back into the mattress. Kylo merely arched an eyebrow before returning to his task. 

“You're an ass.” It came out gasped and somewhat slurred, her thoughts a jumbled mess. 

“And you can still form a sentence, meaning I'm nowhere near finished.” He nipped the inner part of her thigh, ignoring the pleading whine he got in response. 

He continued to tease her, eventually utilizing his fingers to push her closer to the edge, never taking her all the way. Rey was lost in it, her throat already raw from overuse, skin hypersensitive from Kylo's ministrations. She closed her eyes for a moment, feeling like she was floating without an anchor, needing to somehow string a few words together, to at least tell him-.

“Eyes on me, baby girl.” He pulled away, stopping everything until she responded.

A whimper escaped her throat, her body mourning the loss of his touch. Rey tried to chase after his retreating his hands, forgetting her bound hands. She obeyed with a sigh, tugging at her restraints in frustration. Her vision was unfocused when she pried her eyelids open, the action earning her purred approval and gentle caresses.

“Good girl. Do you need a break?” 

Rey shook her head, eyes widening at the gentle threat. Her breath was uneven and desperate. If he left her here now she was sure she would burst. 

“Please. Please, I need-" God, it was hard to think.

Kylo gave her a knowing grin, all teeth. “I didn’t quite catch that, babe.”

She groaned in frustration, licking her chapped lips in attempt to clear her head. Kylo wasn’t helping, innocently tracing shaped on her lower abdomen, waiting patiently for her to answer, all while making it harder to find the words she was looking for.

“I need you inside me.” She knew it sounded needy, but she couldn't care at this point. “Please, love?” 

She wiggled, trying to get a response. He studied her, eyes dark while his claws traced a path up and down her body. His hair was a mess, obscuring half his face, but Rey saw the way his pupils dilated, felt how his fingers paused just briefly.

“Anything for you, Rey.” 

She barely heard him, it was spoken so low. His pants joined the pile of discarded clothes on the floor, his movements confident even though he looked a bit flustered. Rey couldn’t see why. Kylo was, well, very well endowed. 

The sight of him made her moan. There was a wild look about him, like he wanted her as much as she wanted him, and Rey was surprised he had been able to drag it out this long. She used her legs to nudge him forward, catching his lips when he was close enough.

Kylo purred against her, the vibration strong enough for her to feel. He freed her hands, mouthing under her chin, occasionally releasing deep, huffy breaths. The warm air tickled, causing her to shiver and press her body closer to his. 

He didn’t waste any more time. Kylo scooped her up with one arm, adjusting her so the position was more comfortable for the both of them, before pushing into her slowly with a low groan. Rey left out a gasp, her grip tightening around him, making him pause and nuzzle under her jaw.

“Are you okay, beautiful?” 

“Mhmm, feels nice.” Her head fell back to give him more access. “Don't stop.” 

Kylo let out a low rumble and began to move, sending jolts of pleasure through her body. He kept his thrusts slow and fluid, making her feel every inch of him inside her, pulling soft gasps and moans from her lips. He braced himself on his elbow, freeing his other hand so he could grip her side, keeping her still as she held on to his horns to keep herself anchored.

“God, love.” His voice was breathy, the words coming out as a hiss as her fingers traced the ridges. 

Rey felt him tremble against her, making her smile. Kylo wasn’t lying when he said his horns were sensitive. His eyes were unfocused, thrusting into her more roughly as he mouthed at her throat, sucking a mark onto the soft skin.

Pleasure built between them like a storm. It didn’t take long for Rey to succumb to it, coming with his name on her lips. Kylo didn't stop, only holding her more tightly when she started squirming from overstimulation. 

“One more, baby girl. You can do it.” 

She knew she was being loud, but she couldn't help it. Kylo seemed to approve, changing his angle slightly before rolling his hips, hitting that bundle of nerves that no one else had. Rey nearly screamed, hiding her face in his shoulder to muffle the noise. 

“I want to hear you, love.” He tugged at her hair, pulling her back enough to where she couldn’t hide. 

Something was building between them, entangling their souls and electrifying the air around them. Rey whimpered, feeling a bond between them slowly solidify. Kylo let out a soft growl, angling her hips to get a better angle. 

Her climax hit her hard and fast, Kylo following soon after. The energy that had built in the room _snapped_ in place, connecting them as they rode out their pleasure. Rey was focused on catching her breath, clinging to him like he would suddenly disappear. 

Kylo cooed, combing through her hair. She could feel the contentment roll off of him like a cool breeze, soothing the anxiety she had briefly felt. Rey nuzzled at his throat, humming her appreciation.

“Did I hurt you?” 

“No, not at all.” Her eyes were half closed when her stomach let out a loud rumble. 

Kylo grinned, scooping her up. “Let's get you cleaned up, and then we can eat.”

* * *

They spent the rest of the morning lazing around. Rey had eaten too much to move, and Kylo was happy to just cuddle and watch the movie. She had chosen a horror movie, but found herself distracted by the new connection they shared. 

She could sense the slight shifts in his emotions, and every once and a while, Rey could have sworn she had heard his voice, yet when she would turn to look at him, Kylo would just smile softly at her as if he had never said anything. It was confusing, and by the end of the movie she had built up the confidence to ask about it.

“So what does this connection entail?” 

Kylo placed a kiss on top of her head. “We'll be able to sense each other's emotions at first. Once it gets stronger, we can use telepathic communication from long distances. I've even heard of stronger couples able to sense each other's location.” 

Rey slowly nodded. “I think I'm already picking up on some of your thoughts.”

Kylo rumbled. “I know. The universe has already made it very clear that we aren't a usual soul pair.”

Rey remembered the agony she was in only hours after he would leave and winced, clinging to his shirt. Kylo rubbed her back, purring softly. She didn’t want to feel that again, and now that she thought about it, she didn’t want to slip through dimensions anymore. Maz had made it clear that her experience wasn't normal, and she was scared that it wouldn't stop. 

Kylo brushed her cheek with his thumb. “If something goes wrong, I'll be able to sense it immediately. If it would help, we can work on communicating telepathically.” 

Rey nodded. “Maybe some more self defense training.” She took a breath, trying to shake off her anxiety. “I hate to ask this, but maybe you could teach me a few spells as well. Anything you might think would be useful.” 

“Why would you be afraid to ask me to teach you something?” He rubbed the sides of her arms, warming her cool skin. 

Rey broke eye contact, dread settling in the pit of her stomach. “Knowledge always comes at a price. No one wants to give up their knowledge on the spiritual realm for free, and metaphysical entities charge the most.” 

Kylo's face fell, having sensed her mood change. “Hey, look at me.” 

It took her a moment, but Rey was able to meet his eyes. They were gentle and calm. He must have sensed her nerves, his warm hand wrapping around the back of her neck. She leaned into his palm, letting out a sigh as he kneaded at the tension he found there. 

“I will never demand anything from you.” He pressed his forehead against hers, letting their noses brush. “I may _ask_ for your company, but you always have the freedom to refuse.” 

“You won’t get mad?” 

“ _Never_ , love.” He pressed a kiss on her nose. His next words were quiet, barely audible. “I could never hurt you.”

Rey hid her face in his shoulder. “We haven't talked about what happened last night very much.” 

Her hands were shaking, and when Kylo tensed she knew it had been a mistake. She flinched. It was a common reaction for her when she was stressed, involuntary and something very difficult for her to stop.

Kylo sighed. “We haven't discussed it in too much detail, no. You did a very good job of explaining things, but I kept quiet, didn’t I?”

Rey nodded, staying silent at first. He rumbled, trying to soothe her nerves, not minding her fidgeting. She let out a sigh, wriggling closer.

“I guess I just wasn't expecting anyone to get hurt because of me.”

“We're rough with each other when it comes to responsibilities. I can assure you, I went easy on him. He's all healed up now, anyways.” Kylo placed a kiss on the top of her head. “I'm sorry I scared you.”

Rey flushed. “It was kind of hot, to be honest. I just didn't know you were disguising your energy, so I didn't expect the, um, metaphorical bomb that went off. I can understand how you made it out of my very inferior pickle jar trap now.” 

He smirked at that. “It was far from inferior, little one. It would have caught almost all of my knights. I've been meaning to ask you to help me train them.”

She shook her head, her focus back to her hands. “I’m not that strong. Maz seems to have a better grip on her power than I do. I haven't been able to cast a spell that worked the way I intended.” 

“She have more control, but you have more power in your little finger than she does her whole body.” He took her hands in his, voice low. “Here, I'll show you. Focus on the center of your palms and imagine a swirling ball of energy moving under your skin.” 

Rey looked up at him, confused. She had done this many times before, but she had never understood the point of the exercise. He nudged her gently with a rumble. 

“Focus, love.” 

Rey sighed, doing as she was told. She felt the usual bite of pain, a burning sensation like her blood was on fire when she tried to access her energy. She grimaced through it, pushing through the nausea that followed as it amplified. 

“Hey, no. Stop.” 

He sounded worried, so Rey obeyed, already barely able to pry her eyes open. She was moved, shifted in his lap as his tail wrapped around her waist, an odd, calming vibration flowing through her limbs. Kylo let out a sigh of relief. 

“Someone tried to block you from using magic.” He hid his face in her neck, soft puffs of breath tickling her ear. 

“What do you mean?” She tried to turn around to face him, but he kept her still.

He let out a sigh. “I’m going to need some help unraveling the damage that was done. Don't try to use magic until I tell you that it's safe. You need to meet everyone anyway.”

“Meet everyone? Today?”

Rey started to panic. She hadn’t brought any of her makeup, and her soulmate might not mind her eye bags, but Rey was self conscious when meeting new people. Kylo rumbled a laugh. 

“I can grab anything you need from your room, love.” He knew it was useless to bring up the true beauty argument at the moment, so he summoned her large bag of makeup and a small mirror before she could work herself up into a full panic attack. 

Rey breathed out a sigh of relief. “You didn’t even have to leave? How did you do that?”

“I've memorized the layout of your room, as well as your energy signature, so it's easy for me to locate anything of yours in your home.” He responded with a purr, watching her pull out various items from her bag. 

“Stalker.” Rey mumbled, squinting in her pocket mirror when she noticed how bruised her neck was. “I had a recurring dream for nearly a year with you in it, you know?”

“Oh?” Kylo nipped at an exposed bruise when she went to cover it up, ignoring her huff in response. “What was it like?”

“Scary. I was standing in the hallway of a hospital, the one I lost my parents in. The lights were off, save for this rotating red one. You would be standing in the darkness, facing away from me for a while. Over time, you slowly turned around.” 

Rey swatted at his hand when he started rummaging through her makeup. “I drew your face the first time I saw it. Can you grab the book in the second drawer of my desk? It would be easier to show you.” 

“As you wish, my lady.” Kylo rumbled, voice low and sultry.

Rey nearly choked, having to steady her hand before attempting to apply her eyeliner. Kylo had the book in his hands, playing with the edges and waiting for her to finish. She knew nothing slipped passed him, that he had catalogued the reaction and saved the information for later.

“It’s this page, and nearly every page afterwards. After that night, the recurring dream started appearing more, with small details that changed each time. I tried to catalog it the best I could.”

Kylo studied the first picture, going silent. Even his steady breathing against her back ceased. What she drew was most definitely him, standing over what seemed to be a severed head. His eyes were swallowed with darkness, his face twisted in pain as the color poured down his face. 

“You saw this?” 

Rey nodded. “It startled me at first, but as I was sketching, I realized you were more sad than angry. I tried to capture it the best I could.”

“You were so _small_.” His voice was soft. “I thought I had seen a child. You ran off so fast. I had wanted-" 

Rey could feel the guilt roll off of him and winced. She hadn’t realized she had been spotted, but now thinking back on it, she could remember that their eyes had met. “You couldn’t have done much to help me back then. I had more chains than I have now.” 

Kylo growled at that. “That's bullshit and you know it.”

“Well, excuse me for not thinking _murder_ is a valid solution to a problem.” It came out harsher than she had meant it, causing them both to flinch. She turned her head, trying to steady her hands. “I'm sorry. I didn’t mean it like that.” 

“If they plan to cause further harm to others, imprisoning them in my realm is an option.” He rested his head back on her shoulder, claws lightly grazing her skin as he tightened his grip around her. “If they continue to cause damage, erasing them from existence is another one. That's my job, love. I'm the judge, the warden, and the executioner here.”

“You’ve yet to judge me.” Her voice was small, focusing on her makeup as to avoid his gaze. “I’m sure the stains on my soul are as bad as anyone else's.”

“No, love. You've done nothing wrong.” To Kylo, she looked like an angel, golden white hues calming the anguish in his own heart, shedding light in a place where there was only darkness. 

Rey pushed the memory on him, wanting to prove a point. She was tiny then, malnourished and scavenging for food in the dumpsters near a restaurant when it had happened. Four men had rounded the corner with knives drawn, and she had tried to hide under a pile of trash to avoid a fight.

She had heard them laughing, and the next thing she remembered was one of the men lifting her up by her hair. Her vision had gone white in nearly an instant when she had realized a threat was imminent. Rey had raised her hand, and their roles had been reversed. 

The entire group had stood stiffly, limbs tensed and muscles contorting around their bones. Blood dripped from their eyes like tears, before every single head burst under the pressure Rey herself had caused. The sight had given her nightmares for months. 

Rey wouldn’t meet his eyes, knowing the vision she had sent him was finished. Instead, she stood, quietly making her way over to her bag, intending to dig through the clothes she had brought. Kylo caught her arm, backing her against the wall when she still wouldn't meet his eyes. 

“Rey, look at me.” He invaded her space, arms caging her to keep her close. 

She shook her head. Rey couldn’t do it, couldn’t see the judgement in his eyes. She shouldn't have brought it up, shouldn't have used _that_ memory to prove anything.

Kylo growled in frustration, using a free hand to tilt her head up since she was playing stubborn. “I will never judge you for acting in self defense, nor will I stand by while you condemn yourself.” 

Rey studied him through a watery gaze. He didn’t seem to be lying to her, but her fear and guilt overpowered the relief she should have felt. Kylo let out a hot puff of breath, releasing the tension from his muscles and carefully wiping the tears from her eyes. 

“You have nothing to be ashamed of, little bunny. You did the only thing you could have done.” He placed a kiss on her forehead before scooping her up and setting her on the bed, kneeling between her legs so he can look up at her. “ Please, love, let me bring them before you so that you can judge them. Take my place on the throne, so I can stand by your side for eternity.”

He rested his head against her knee, his eyes pleading. Rey looked away with a sigh, knowing she wasn't able to deny him anything. She choked down the whine building in her throat, forcing herself to nod while she hid her trembling hands. 

Kylo noticed despite her attempt to hide it. He took her hands in his, careful not to startle her. He rubbed the icy digits before kissing each palm. “You'll be safe, love. That's one of the reasons why I want you to meet everyone today. They need to learn who they will be guarding.” 

She nodded. The gentleness and affection that seeped through his half of the bond helped settle her nerves, and the thought of being surrounded by demons when facing her abusers made her feel a little better about the idea. Maybe she could get some closure, and in the future offer a little protection to other victims like herself.

“I think I'm ready for introductions.” She took a breath and stood up, needing to pace to get out some built up restless energy.

Kylo watched her, noting the tension along her spine. “Would you like to go to the beach? We can spar after, if you feel like it.” 

“Please? I hate crowds when I'm in an enclosed space.” 

It was one of the issues she had with her job at the Tea Shop recently. Maz knew about her anxiety and what would trigger it, but when it came to making money, Rey's feelings came second. She was calmed by a warm weight that draped against her, carrying a familiar earthy scent.

Rey relaxed into his hold, letting him guide her outside. They arrived first, and she was thankful for the time alone. She was distracted by the waves when everyone seemed to arrive at once, materializing in thin air around them, all kneeling and waiting for instruction.

Kylo's body language shifted, but she could see that it was a mask now. The confidence was exaggerated, and he relied on his aura to carry his commands. He winked at her before helping her to her feet, letting her peer out from behind him as he addressed his knights. 

There were six of them in total, their gleaming eyes of varying color locked on her. They were only curious, but Rey was distracted. In the arms of one of the knights, who Kylo had introduced as Ap'lek, was a small, fluffy puppy. 

It’s pupils were shaped like a cat's, letting her know it was not what it seemed. Rey threw caution to the wind when faced with a damp pink nose, a stark contrast to the dark black fur, but she was too nervous to speak up while Kylo was talking. More introductions were being made, but she was only paying attention to how the dog's eyes crossed slightly, it's tongue lolling out of it's mouth when it noticed her staring.

Kylo sighed, breaking her out of her daze. “Just give her the hellhound, Ap’lek.” 

The smaller, ash skinned demon smirked, showing off multiple rows of teeth. “Yes, sire.”

“Hey, wait! I just wanted to pet him.” 

Her protest was ignored by both parties, making her huff. The knight bent down, setting the small ball of fur on the sand and softly speaking in clipped words. Rey couldn’t make it out over the wind, so she returned to hiding behind her soulmate. 

Everyone else spoke over each other, talking in their native tongue. Rey didn't know what was going on, but Kylo seemed relatively relaxed, so she assumed things were going well. She had turned her focus back to the ocean when a damp nose nudged her palm. 

Rey looked down at the now large black dog that slightly resembled a Doberman. It's eyes were still crossed slightly, putting a smile on her face and lifting her uneasy mood. She sat down on the sand, not caring if she got dirty.

“Hello, puppy. My name is Rey. What’s yours?” She reached out, letting him sniff at her hand before carefully scratching under his chin. 

_Al-ist-air_. 

Rey jumped a good foot in the air. In no way did she expect a response. Hellhounds were known to be silent unless feeding, and they were never written about in depth. Humans feared what hunted them, and all Rey had been able to find on the creatures were hastily written notes of the sinners who's time had run out.

“Kylo?” She tugged at his sleeve. “The dog just talked to me.”

“Hm?” He turned to face her, ignoring his knights as soon as she had tried to get his attention. He bent down to place himself at her level, leaning close, his broad shoulders shielding her from the wind. “What did it say?” 

“It's name.” 

Kylo studied her as she pet the hellhound, who, despite it's size, was convinced that it could fit in her lap. “Hellhounds only speak their names to those they view as their owners. It looks like you made a new friend, love.”

Rey frowned. “I'm not allowed to have pets.” 

Kylo smiled softly, knowing she was trying to shove her excitement down. “Humans won't be able to see him unless he's hunting, little one.” 

“Really?” 

There was hope in her tone, and Kylo made a mental note to give Ap'lek a raise. He nodded, turning his attention back to the group, his tail wound around her wrist to assure himself that she is, in fact, still there. 

* * *

The rest of the meeting went by quickly, and Rey had barely said a word. Kuruk looked a lot better, but he kept his eyes glued to the ground. Ap'lek, the dog breeder for the royal court, had only greeted her with a nod after his hellhound had chosen her. The other knights kept their distance, and everyone eventually returned to their duties. 

As soon as they were alone, Kylo pounced, pinning her into the sand and nuzzling under her chin with a rumble. Rey laughed, squirming but not resisting, happiness rolling off of her in waves. She felt safe and happier in this dimension than she ever had on her home planet, and she prayed for it to stay this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much love to everyone who reads this. I honestly thought that my writing was garbage until recently.


	12. Chatting It Up with the Bois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo meets Finn and Poe, and alliances are formed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this with 505 by Artic Monkeys on repeat for three straight days. I am fueled by nicotine and energy drinks, so I think I'll be able to post more regularly. 
> 
> To all the new readers, and to those that have been here since the beginning: Thank you for reading this story. I love you all. Please stay safe out there, and as always, feel free to message me. I'm doing my best to respond to all your comments, and I'm always willing to listen to anyone who needs to vent about life.

Rey's week off had left her refreshed and prepared for work. She had finished a few canvases in between sparring and magic lessons with Kylo, and she felt more confident in her ability to defend herself. That being said, she had grown attached to her new living arrangements. 

Kylo had found her huddled under the many layers of blankets on their shared bed mid-morning, curled up next to Alistair, her full time guardian and hellhound. He had nudged her, only to earn himself a growl and a muffled curse. Despite the training they had done, Rey was not ready to put distance between them. The very idea of it had sent her spiraling, triggering a full blown panic attack while Kylo was at work, ignorant of her mood.

Alistair had kept her company until he had returned from his early morning meeting with breakfast in his hands. She felt Kylo brush against her thoughts, but the iron walls she had thrown up in defense were far from penetrable. Rey pulled the blankets more tightly around her balled up form.

“Hey. What's wrong, baby girl?” He rubbed at her back through the blankets, hoping to give her some form of comfort. 

Rey made a noncommittal noise, not planning on formulating a response until her nose caught the scent of her favorite comfort food. “Is that what I think it is?”

“Oh, this?” She could sense the smugness rolling off of him. “I felt like something was off, so I brought my weirdo soulmate mac and cheese for breakfast.” 

There was a smile to his tone, and Rey tentatively peered out from her burrito of safety. Kylo sat next to her, waiting patiently for her to come out. Rey didn't want to leave her cocoon, so she brought it with her, wriggling into his lap and reaching for the paper bag that surely contained the golden treasure.

“Not so fast, love.” He kept it out of her reach with one hand, the other holding onto her waist, keeping her from falling off of his lap. “You haven’t answered my question.”

Rey huffed, her bottom lip extended in an exaggerated pout. “I don’t want to go to work.” 

“Oh?” 

She took a breath, thankful for the extra blankets that disguised her trembling hands. “Something's off. It just feels wrong, like something bad will happen.”

Kylo paused, eyes narrowing. “I'm going with you today.”

His tone left no room for argument, both arms wrapping around her like iron bars. Rey didn’t mind, happy to eat in bed whilst simultaneously receiving attention. She hadn't realized how touch starved she had been until Kylo had entered her life. Looking back, she was surprised she had lasted as long as she had. 

“Is there anything else bothering you, hon'?” He placed scattered kisses wherever he could find exposed skin, careful not to disturb her while she was eating. 

Rey stared at the last few bites of her food, frozen in place. She wasn’t sure how to ask him this. Maybe it was too soon, or maybe he wouldn’t want this. Panic hit her like a truck, causing her to fumble with her spoon as her breath became shallow.

The room began to spin and Rey took a breath to try to steady herself. Kylo's warm palm gripped the back of her neck, squeezing gently while his other hand steadied the bowl in her lap. A sense of calm that was not her own lapped at her anxious state like the tide, making her shiver. 

“I-I didn't have nightmares after.” Her breath was raspy. “I don't want to wake up scared anymore.”

She could feel Kylo hide his smile in her hair, his voice hiding barely contained excitement. “Are you asking to move in with me?” 

Rey flinched. “Only of you wouldn't be bothered.” 

“Not at all. I just need to put off my kidnapping plans now.” His tone was teasing, a purr nearly overpowering his words as he placed a kiss at the top of her head. “I'll help you move.”

Rey took a shaky breath, confused. Her anxious thoughts, that other voice screaming in her head, escaped. “You don’t think I'm being too clingy? We're not moving too fast? I _snore_! What if something goes wrong?”

Kylo turned her around so that they were facing each other. His eyebrow was arched, his face serious. Rey had to look away, his gaze too intense. 

“Look at me.” He caught her chin, tipping her head so their eyes met once again. “You know that something will happen at work today, yes?” 

He waited for a verbal response this time. Rey sighed, forcing her shoulders to relax. “Yes.” 

“Do you think it's possible that you are projecting that feeling onto this positive change you will be making?” He said it gently, brushing his thumb against her cheek. 

Rey mulled over his words for a moment, tracing her thought process back to when she had first woken up and sensed that something was off. Kylo was nearly overjoyed with the idea of her being closer to him, so why had she continued to panic? Past relationships that had ended in failure tended to raise an ugly head every once and a while, but that hadn’t been the root cause of her paranoia. 

“I think you're right.” She spoke quietly, leaning into the hand that cupped her cheek. The realization seemed to calm her spiraling thoughts, and her body responded in turn, slowly relaxing into the affection she was given.

He smiled softly, catching her lips in a soft kiss. “I’m here for you, love, until reality itself falls apart. Whatever happens today, know that we have ice cream and a cheesy rom-com to come home to.”

_Home_ , something Rey hadn't known. Even at the shop, she felt like she was only borrowing space for a time. It had hurt, but at the time, she hadn’t known the cause of the pain. 

Rey would still do anything for Maz; the woman had helped her through one of the hardest times in her life. She owed her. That being said, it was a gift that could never fill the emptiness that had been left by her rough childhood. 

Kylo filled that void. It was domestic, in a weird way. He had approached slowly, getting her used to his presence over time. Rey felt kept, tamed even. The sense of being whole, complete, and loved had been enough to have her crying during her shower. 

This place, even _Kylo_ , wasn't something she deserved. She hadn't worked for this. Blood and tears had been involved, yes, but Rey still felt inferior. Even so, Kylo looked at her like she was the gift, a light that had guided him to safety, an angel come to rescue him from an painful fate. 

She let out a sigh, pressing her forehead against his, letting her walls come crashing down around her. This was only for him. He had earned her trust, and Rey felt like it was time. 

“I love you.” 

Kylo froze, one of his pointed ears twitching slightly, as if to make sure he had heard her right. An odd noise escaped his throat, something in between a purr and a whine. Rey glanced up at him just in time to have her lips caught in a soft kiss.

“I love you too, sunshine.” 

“You know, you really need to stop using those pet names.” The smile on her face said otherwise, her cheeks tinged with pink.

Kylo smirked. “Nope, never.”

Rey rolled her eyes. She gave herself a few moments to just enjoy being close to him, surrounded by his scent. She needed to start getting ready, but she didn’t want to move quite yet. 

Kylo made the decision for her. Her bag of clothes seemed to materialize next to her, and Rey let out a sigh. She didn't move from his lap, pulling out a pair of shorts.

“Will you let me wear one of your sweaters?” She hit him with the puppy eyes, reaching for her makeup bag.

“Of course, love.” Kylo scooped her up, taking her with him to his closet. “We have the finest of cashmere and wool.” 

Rey rolled her eyes, containing a laugh. “Wool, please.”

Kylo rumbled, pulling a warm grey sweater from the hangar. “This one?” 

Rey nodded, taking it from his hands gently. “Thank you, love.” 

“Anytime, baby girl.” He placed a kiss on the top of her head. “I like it when you smell like me.” His last words were spoken softly, as if an afterthought. 

Rey smiled, a bit embarrassed that she had forgotten about a certain fact she had found in one of Maz’ books. The author considered demons a primal concept of humanity. That meant that their senses were amplified and used more to their advantage. The author, before his gruesome and mysterious death, had observed what he described as courting rituals. 

Rey had found that he had been very wrong in most areas, save one. Demons enjoyed to share their scent with their chosen mate. This was usually displayed by scent marking, wearing each other's clothes, and other, less studied, nesting behaviors. 

Rey could see the benefits of these things now that she was half of a bonded pair. She may not have the strong sense of smell Kylo had, but her anxiety had all but dissipated once she was dressed in his clothes. She climbed back into his lap to finish doing her makeup, giving up on fixing her hair since it refused to cooperate.

“May I?” 

Kylo's hesitant tone caused her to turn around. He was holding a hair brush she had seen him use on his own unruly locks, and a soft expression graced his face. Rey smiled and nodded, shifting slightly in his lap so he would have room. 

He hummed softly as he worked, carefully detangling her hair while she worked on her makeup. By the time she was done, Kylo had finished styling her unruly mane. He left it loose, a braid keeping her long hair out of her face. Rey let out a breath. She looked-

“Beautiful.” Kylo kissed along her shoulder. “You look like an angel, love.” 

Rey looked down, her face red. “T-That might be taking it too far.” 

“Nonsense.” He let out a purr, the vibration tickling her ear. “I thought an angel had come to kill me when you appeared in my room.” 

Rey turned to face him, surprise written on her face. “You're being serious.” 

Kylo nodded, a fond look on his face. “Even then, I couldn't bring myself to hurt you.”

“I know, love.” Rey rested her head on his shoulder, placing a kiss on his pulse when he tipped his head to give her room. “I never felt like you would, and I think that's what scared me the most.” 

“Why?” 

Rey winced. “I guess I thought I was giving myself a false sense of security at first. Then I realized how sincere you were, and that was almost worse, because then I had every chance to fuck it up.” 

Kylo was quiet for a moment before responding. “Did you know you fight in your sleep sometimes?” 

Rey squinted. “I do?” 

“Mhmm. You got a good punch in a few nights ago.” Kylo moved so he could study her face. “I used to wake myself up, my knuckles bloody and a new hole to fix in my wall. I know from personal experience how hard it is to recover from trauma, how it's a constant battle with yourself.” 

Her bottom lip quivered as she choked back tears. “I can't lose you. If I-"

“Hush.” Kylo pressed his forehead against hers, their noses brushing slightly. “I'm not going anywhere, baby girl.”

Rey took a deep breath. “Promise?”

“I promise.” He sealed it with a kiss. “Now, I do believe that we need to get you to work.”

* * *

Rey walked into the Tea Shop with Kylo trailing behind her. Alistair stayed hidden, but she could feel his watchful eyes on her. Maz was setting up a new display with Chewie by her side, turning to face Rey with her hands on her hips. 

“Why is there a hellhound in my lobby?” Maz gave her a look, Chewie merely letting out a huff as he eyed Kylo with mistrust.

“Good morning to you too.” Her voice almost caught in her throat, but Kylo gave her hand a squeeze. “He's mine, so he won’t be causing you any trouble.”

“ _Yours_?” Maz' eyes widened for a moment before shaking her head, clearing her thoughts. “How?”

“She needs someone to watch over her when I'm not around. On days when I'm working, you may notice one of my generals lurking around as well.” Kylo stepped forward as he spoke, putting himself in front of Rey. 

Maz tipped her head to the side, her eyes narrowed as she studied him for a while. She adjusted her glasses, mulling over his words. “Very well. If you think that it's necessary, I will trust your judgement.” 

Kylo just smirked. “Good. Now, what needs to be done today?”

Maz sighed, running a hand through her hair. “We need to make an impossible amount of money today, or else I go out of business.”

Rey frowned. “I thought we had until next month.”

“Yeah, well, they moved the date last minute.” 

Kylo glanced at the both of them. “How much?”

Maz sighed. “I need another fourteen grand.”

A lead weight hit Rey's stomach. Spending more than thirty dollars on a grocery run made her want to vomit, and bills that were as much as a paycheck had her lying awake all night. The idea of that much money being spent on one thing made her wish she had stayed home.

Kylo glanced at the door. “How long until you open?” 

“Another hour. You guys got here pretty early.” 

He nodded. “Good. Then, may I make a suggestion?”

Maz led them to her office, sitting down before waving at him to continue. Rey paced nervously, unable to sit still. Kylo caught her eye, winking at her as he pushed a sense of calm over their bond.

“I propose a deal. If you accept, the money you need will be deposited into your account immediately.” He embraced the same type of confidence that he used when speaking to his knights, making Rey pause.

“What kind of deal?” Maz seemed hesitant, and Chewie practically snarled from his place at her feet. 

“Rey works from home. She'll supply you with everything you need, and I'll make sure you have plenty of business to pay your new employees.”

“That's it?”

Kylo nodded, pulling Rey into his lap as she passed by him. She relaxed into his hold, letting out a quiet breath. He took her trembling hands in his own, letting out a nearly silent purr, the vibration helping to ease her nerves. 

“What are _you_ getting out of this?”

“My soulmate.” Kylo huffed, seeming a bit annoyed. “I want to remove as much stress from her life as I can. This would help, and I would have more time to spend with her.” 

Rey looked up at him with a smile. Maz studied them both from her seat across from them. She and Chewie seemed to have come to a decision together, and after a long period of silence, the older woman released a sigh. 

“Very well, but I want the contract in writing.” 

Kylo's smirk was one of victory. “Way ahead of you.” 

A paper contract appeared with a snap of his fingers. He passed it to Maz, waiting patiently as she looked over it. She signed her name only a few moments later, and Rey let out a sigh of relief. 

“Don't get so relaxed quite yet, girl. I'm owed some answers.” Maz pinned her to the spot with a look. “Last we spoke, you were still hesitant about your situation. What changed in only a matter of days.” 

Rey nearly rolled her eyes. The last time they spoke, Maz had told her to trust fate, that the universe wouldn’t have bound her and Kylo together lightly. “Time moves differently there. A few days for you is a week or two for me. A lot happened in that short amount of time.”

“Hm, alright. I'm happy as long as you're happy, but it's your job to tell the boys.” Maz smirked as Rey's face fell. 

She knew Rose and Poe would understand, but Finn was another story. Kylo gently squeezed her hand, and Rey let out the breath she had been holding. If he was by her side, she could handle this. 

“Alright, Maz. I'll hold down the fort while you go and pay the bank. I'll talk to the boys once we close.”

Mad nodded, appeased for now. Chewie followed her out, leaving her alone with Kylo for a few moments before they needed to open the store. He pulled her into her favorite corner when he knew they were no longer being watched.

“Doing okay, baby girl?” 

Rey nodded, hoping her smile would ease his worry. “Yeah, I’m fine. I think I'll be cursing someone today, though.” 

Kylo arched an eyebrow. “Who has earned your wrath, little one?”

She didn’t try to hide the rage in her eyes. “The local priest. He'll probably stop by today once he finds out that this shop will be sticking around. This isn't the first time he tried shutting us down, and I doubt it will be the last.” 

A low purr moved through the air like thunder as Kylo pulled her close, capturing her lips. “You're hot when you're pissed.” 

Rey grinned, lightly tapping his nose with her finger, taking note of the hunger in his eyes. “Okay, weirdo.” She pulled away, making sure to sway her hips as she walked away. “Let's get things running here so we can leave early.”

Kylo leaned against a bookshelf, watching as she sauntered around the room. Rey had the store up and running in under half an hour, giving her a few moments to sit down before customers started trickling through the door.

The rest of the day went smoothly. The morning was quiet, and the afternoon was busy enough to keep Rey from dying of boredom. She felt him approach near closing time, making her pause as a black cloud seemed to shroud the sky.

Kylo was busy unpacking the storage room, having left her at the front counter. Alistair was curled at her feet, his ears perking up when the bell to the shop let out a warning jingle. Rey stood, straightening her shoulders and dawning a fake customer service smile. 

“What can I help you find this evening?” 

Snoke’s energy was nearly suffocating, an inky substance oozing from his aura as he scowled down at her. Rey braced herself for the worst. She had only witnessed such a presence once in her life, and she had prayed to never see anything as sickening again. 

“I sense the Devil here today. That _wench_ should have never been able to scrounge up the money to bail herself out, and I know a street rat like you couldn't steal enough to cover the debt.”

Rey's eye twitched as she tried to calm herself. “Sir, I don’t know what you're trying to say, but if you won’t be purchasing anything, I’m going to have to ask you to leave. We'll be closing soon.”

Snoke gave her an odd look. “Ah. So you are the one who is laying with that unholy _thing_.” Spittle flew from his mouth, making her wince. “I swore to root out all evil from this town. Mark my words, girl, I will rid the town of this Beast. This isn't over.”

Rey took a step back, bumping into Kylo's broad chest. His arms wrapped around her as he used his aura to shield her. She let out a sigh of relief as Kylo made a show of checking his watch.

“We're closed for the night. I'm going to have to ask you to leave the premises.” His voice was low, hiding the snarl in his tone. “ _Immediately_.”

Snoke looked up as if he had just noticed Kylo's presence. The priest's eyes narrowed to yellowed slits as he looked him over. “I haven’t seen you around town before. Who are you?”

“This little angel is my fiancé, and you are the man who walked in just as we were about to close up shop.” Kylo's smile was all teeth, a blatant challenge. He dropped an octave as he spoke again, ignoring the priest's scowl. “Your voice carries, you know? I would watch what you say around this side of town. Someone could get hurt throwing around an insult like that.”

His grip around her was tight, protective. Rey leaned into him, thankful that he had come with her today. She didn't know how she would repay him for all the things he had done for her, but she was going to try. 

Snoke sneered at them both. “You don’t know who you’re talking to.”

“I’m talking to someone who is about to be arrested for trespassing if he doesn’t leave.” Rey snarled, picking up her phone.

She hated cops with a passion, but seeing this creep dragged into the back of a squad car would be worth her anxiety. Her threat seemed to be enough for Snoke. He took his leave without another word, slamming the door behind him. 

Rey let out the breath she was holding. “I need to sage again.”

Kylo growled low in his throat. “How long has this been going on?”

“Ever since I started working here.” She sighed, digging out a bundle of herbs before looking for a lighter.

Kylo lit it for her before making sure the doors were locked. Maz had left early, not wanting to stick around when the inevitable walked through the doors. Rey had only felt safe enough to deal with Snoke with Kylo around, but the priest had brought back bad memories. 

“I only stole food.” Her words were quiet. She stared at the floor as smoke billowed around her, trying to shake the guilt that settled into her bones. 

“Survival demands many things that seem outside the realm of society.” His voice was gentle as he approached. “Don’t find fault in yourself for the things that were beyond your control.”

A warm hand on her side pulled her from her thoughts. Rey hid her face in his chest as he pulled her close, her muscles relaxing as he rubbed her back. She was unable to stop a yawn, exhaustion catching up with her. 

Kylo purred. “Let's go upstairs for a little while, and then we can go home, okay?” 

Rey nodded, letting him guide her to her old room. She was busy gathering a few things when Poe materialized in a corner, arms crossed. Finn stood beside him, his eyes on Kylo, who had lost his human form now that he was away from prying eyes.

“So this is the notorious King of Hell?” 

Kylo's tail twitched, glancing up from one of her sketchbooks. “You must be Poe.” 

“That's me. This is my soulmate, Finn.” 

Finn tipped his hat in greeting. “Nice to finally meet ya’.” 

“You two are being oddly polite.” Rey watched her friends, who, in normal circumstances, would have come in with guns blazing.

Kylo smirked, relaxing back in his seat. “They're playing it safe, love.”

Poe narrowed his eyes. “He could drag us to his realm if he wanted to. We weren't meant to exist like this. Caused too many unnecessary deaths.”

Kylo waved his hand, uncaring. “I only do that if a spirit becomes a poltergeist, or has done serious harm to the balance of things. Mass murderers, pedophiles, that kind of thing.”

Rey perked up, interested. “Wait, so ghosts aren’t supposed to linger?”

“Not for as long as we have. You wind up like us if you have unfinished business, so to speak. Once that's finished, you're reincarnated or you pass on to the next plane of existence. For us, that was Hell.” Poe spoke up, leaning against her closet door frame.

“We found a loophole, though.” Finn added, nudging his lover with a grin.

Kylo tipped his head. “Early 1800's, right? Hell was going through a political war. Many souls were forgotten.” 

“Good thing, too. I doubt either of us would have qualified for any of the cushy jobs you got down there.” Finn said, staring at the boxes Rey was packing her things into.

“Nonsense. We'll be needing new court members soon enough, and if that doesn't suit your needs, Rey will need a full time guard when she inevitably explores the castle grounds.” Kylo purred, pausing on one of her sketchbooks.

“You offering us a job?” Poe arched an eyebrow, sizing Kylo up.

“Just something to think about. I’m sure you two will start experiencing the side effects of being unbound to a dimension soon, if you haven’t already.” 

The boys winced. Ghosts who were left on their own for too long began to experience memory loss. Over time, it would progress to bouts of rage and temporal displacement as their humanity abandoned them. They would eventually fade away, swallowed back into the universe, forever existing without a sense of self. Rey had seen it happen, and the distress it caused the spirits was painful to witness.

“We'll think about it, but we have a few questions for ya before you run off with our charge.” Poe bent down to help Rey pry open one of the floor boards. 

The shop had experienced quite a few break-ins, and with Poe’s help, Rey had found the perfect hiding spot for her more valuable belongings. Finn had also directed her towards a large amount of gold that he had stashed in the walls, which Rey had relocated to the cubby under the floor boards.

“What kind of questions?” Kylo's voice held a hint of a warning, and Rey could tell he was tiring of interrogations. 

“What is your plan when Rey inevitably dies? You're an immortal being; age isn’t a factor for you, but for Rey, it’s a promise.” 

Poe and Kylo stared each other down for a moment, while Rey's thoughts began to spiral. She _had_ thought about it. Her short lifespan had been one of the reasons she had refused him for so long, but somewhere between the comfort and affection he had given her, she had lost sight of that concern. 

Kylo sent her a gentle look, having overheard her thoughts. “There is a ritual that can be done to extend her lifespan. She could also choose to become one of us, if she truly wishes to.”

Finn scowled. “What, Rey turning herself into a _demon_? That's bullshit! It's already dangerous enough for her to be your soulmate.”

Rey spun around, eyes blazing. “Like my life has been so safe before. With you two gone most of the day, I've had to handle Snoke by myself, and that's not counting all of the times I've had to walk to the dumpster alone.”

Finn didn't back down. “Oh no, you're not going to guilt trip me this time. You don’t know what you're talking about. Demons will kill each other over rank, and I don’t want to hear about you being assassinated over something as stupid as you trusting the wrong person _again_.”

Rey flinched, taking a step closer towards Kylo. “What's that supposed to mean?”

“Finn.” Poe’s tone was a clear warning, but his other half ignored it.

“You know _exactly_ what I mean. ‘He's a god. He wouldn't hurt anyone! I don’t know where these bruises are coming from.’ After over a _year_ of Poe and I telling you that he was dangerous, it took you almost getting _killed_ to finally wake up! I'm not going to stand by and watch it happen again, only to have to flag down some clairvoyant for help while you're bleeding out on the floor.” 

Rey's mind went blank. She carefully lowered herself to the floor before her legs gave out from under her, fingers shaking. It wasn’t her fault. Kylo had told her. It wasn't her fault. It was bigger than she was. If she had just ended it sooner, no, if she hadn’t have gotten involved in the first place, maybe it wouldn't have happened. 

No. Kylo had told her that it wasn’t her fault. What if he was wrong? Maybe she was really that stupid. She had seen what she had wanted to see. No, that wasn’t it. She had seen the signs, but she had ignored them. It wasn’t her fault. It was too late at that point.

“Love?” 

Something moved in front of her, but it felt so far away. It wasn't her fault. She had instigated it, though. She had tried to run, to leave it all behind. It hadn’t felt right. It had been her decision, her consequences. 

“Rey. Answer me, baby girl.”

It wasn’t her fault. She had put herself in harm’s way, walked into the lion's den on her own two feet. She should have known, should have sensed it. If she had been stronger, maybe she could have fought back. It wasn’t-

_Rey_! 

The voice, a low growl that came from somewhere inside herself, made her jump. She blinked, tears dropping on her trembling hands. Rey took an unsteady breath, her lungs burning in relief.

Kylo let out a sigh of relief. “That's it, sunshine. You're okay.” 

He kept his distance until Rey leaned forward, not wanting to scare her more. Rey was struggling with breathing, her breath catching in her throat as she fought back tears. Kylo wrapped her in his old coat he had found in her bed before pulling her to his chest, arms holding her tightly. 

It would have taken her hours to recover from a panic attack this strong, but Kylo's steady breathing and softly spoken words of affirmation had her mind clear in only a matter of minutes. She wiped away the snot and tears on her face, sniffing as her vision cleared. 

Finn had backed himself into a corner, his eyes wide with fear. Alistair must have shown himself when he had sensed her distress, but he had taken a form Rey hadn't seen yet. The cute, albeit serious face he usually wore was now something only envisioned in nightmares. 

The hellhound was snarling, it's face split down the center, peeling back to reveal organs that still moved as if alive, protected by rows of gore covered fangs. His usual onyx fur had been scorched off, leaving only muscle and rotting flesh. Exposed bone showed through a thin layer of skin, and long claws scratched at the hardwood floors as he kept his target from running. 

Rey looked at Kylo, her eyes wide. He only smirked in response to her unspoken question. This was her battle. 

“Alistair, no!” She stood on shaking legs, putting herself between Finn and the danger. “You can't eat him. Back up.” 

He obeyed immediately, his form reverting back to normal as he took a few steps back. Rey huffed, amused at the change in demeanor, bending down to scratch behind his ears. His tail was wagging again, long tongue lolling out of his mouth as he panted.

Finn was rooted to the spot, gasping for breath. “Since when do you have a goddamn _hellhound_?!”

“Since a few days ago. He's a good boy.” Rey cooed when the words earned her the cutest head tilt. “Yes you are! You’re such a good boy. You just wanted to scare him, didn't you?” 

Poe laughed from his spot on one of her chairs. “I warned you, Finn. Never underestimate Rey. She always has a trick up her sleeve.” 

Rey studied him. His body language was relaxed, meaning that he hadn’t sensed a threat in the first place. Poe winked at her, and she gave him a little smile in response. He had her back.

“I thought that was just for game night, not that she had a nightmare of a guard dog!” Kylo's amused rumble had Finn spinning on him. “And _you_! Why didn’t you call that thing off of me?” 

“I can't command it. That's the beautiful thing about hellhounds. They only respond to their chosen masters, which eliminates the possibility of someone else using your own hound against you.” 

Finn collapsed onto Rey's bed, eyes wide. “That a new development?”

Kylo nodded. “One of my knights implemented it into his breeding program. It’s saved quite a few lives.” He turned, pinning Finn to the spot with his red tinged gaze. “Speaking of new developments, Hell is not a decaying land with tribal wars any longer.” 

Poe perked up. “Oh? What happened?” 

Kylo's tail lashed at the air, only calming when Rey shared her happiness, something due to the amount of puppy kisses she was currently receiving, over their bond. He sighed, rolling his shoulders to disperse some of the tension. Rey rested her head on his shoulder as he sat next to her. 

“After the war, my parents took control. They implemented a new way of doing things. They wanted to give the damned souls that fell in their realm a second chance. Demons were assigned jobs in the human world, but instead of lying or cheating humans, it was a formal affair. The souls we received were given jobs in Hell.” He took a breath. “We started to develop culture, since we weren’t so busy fighting and torturing each other. Most of the deals we make now are trade based. Food, clothing, that kind of thing.”

“Well, shit.” Poe’s eyes lit up. “What happened to your parents.”

Kylo shrugged. “My dad got bored and went to live in my mother's home realm. I'm pretty sure he's been smuggling drugs between our two worlds ever sense.”

“Is your mother a fey?” Rey hoped her question wasn’t insensitive. 

Kylo smirked. “My grandfather is actually an angel, as is my mother.” 

Rey choked. “No! He’s so scary!” 

Kylo laughed softly. “Yeah, ex-archangels are no joke.”

Her eyes widened. “I used a holy sword to chop down a tree. He's going to kill me.” 

Kylo rumbled, placing a kiss on the top of her head. “He's a big softy, albeit a bit dramatic. Besides, I’ve seen him use that thing as a letter opener.”

“You met an archangel?” Finn stared at her, excitement in his eyes.

Rey's grin was all teeth. “I had a whole adventure in the fairy realm.”

“What? Spill the tea!” 

“Oh no. I am going home, taking a long bath, and stuffing my face. You're still in hot water, belt boy.” 

Finn’s jaw dropped while Poe cackled behind them. “Belt boy?!” 

“You heard me.” She grinned, her tone smug. 

Kylo waved his hand, the boxes she had packed vanishing. He could sense her exhaustion, and he was ready to relax himself. Poe took the hint, grabbing Finn and pulling him close. The two shared a few whispered words, and Finn winced. 

“Look, Rey, I'm sorry I overreacted. I shouldn’t have said what I did, and this is ultimately your decision. I just want you to be safe and happy.” He rubbed the back of his neck, eyes glued to the floor. 

“Don’t worry about it. I'll be fine. Besides, I doubt Poe will be letting you off easy tonight.” 

Poe smirked. “He won’t be walking right for a few weeks. Have a good night, kid.” He nodded towards Kylo. “Keep her safe, and let me know when we can come check out that job you mentioned.” 

Kylo returned the nod, reaching out towards Rey to lace their fingers together. Once the boys had left, he pulled her close. A worried rumble escaped his throat as she wrapped her arms around his chest. 

“Are you okay, love?”

“Yeah. I just didn’t expect to hear that from him.” She let out a breath. “Not to mention the recent events on my mind.” 

“Home?” 

Rey sighed. “Yes, please.”

* * *

The Tea Shop was left empty for the first night in a long time, the only witness to the cruel being that had watched the events that had unfolded under it's roof. The figure stood, a smile twisting his features as he checked his watch. He had an appointment with a priest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. You! Yeah you. If you like this, lemme know ;)


End file.
